XS One Love of Three
by Dumbjohn
Summary: As the warriors continue their adventures, Kimiko discovers the advantages and disadvantages of living with three boys. But who will be her true love, who likes her more? Raikim, OmixKimiko, ClayxKimiko. Please R&R.
1. The Second Sword

**Author's Note: **This story is NOT a sequel or prequel to any of my stories; it is set in an entirely different universe than XS BEYOND or XS Future Time and has absolutely no relation to them. This story takes place after the final episode of Xiaolin Showdown and will continue from where Raimundo became leader. I would like you to review when you can, only if you like this story. I will reply to the reviews you send me! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I only take requests that sound original and if you say please!

* * *

Jack Spicer was in his secret laboratory, sulking about his many humiliating defeats. He only had one Shen Gong Wu in his possession, but the Monkey Staff's powers weren't useful enough to take over the world. Wuya had left him, plus most of his friends like Vlad and Cyclops were on vacation or setting up their own world domination schemes, Jack knew they would be all failing miserably.

"What does an evil genius have to do to get some help around here? I miss Wuya and…um…the other villains to share my evil laughter with. I'm so depressed that I can only sneer evilly or make an evil armpit noise," he thought.

He demonstrated his evil armpit noise, but realized it was more of a depressed armpit noise. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; this only meant that someone had seen his advertisement on world domination.

"Sweet! Finally, a person who wants to team up with me!" he squealed, running over to the door and swinging it open.

He got a fright from the menacing figure that approached him, taking a leap backwards so he was a safe distance away from the visitor. The man wore a golden helmet on his head; it was shaped rather like a large bucket with a slit for seeing through. He had extravagant golden shoulder pads, his flowing robes were deep violet. The stranger reached out with his golden gauntlet, he was holding the flier that advertised Jack's profession.

"You are Jack Spicer, am I correct?" questioned the man, his deep voice was echoing and foreboding.

"Yes I am! I'm pleased to see that you wish to be my assistant!" Jack replied, trying to sound polite around the tall visitor.

The visitor stepped into Jack's abode; his shoulders were almost as wide as the doorframe. He made heavy stomping noises as he walked, indicating he was wearing metal boots. Jack gulped; it would take him a while to get used to his menacing presence.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zhen. I thought that you deserved help finding the Shen Gong Wu, do you know anything about ten legendary blades?" he questioned the boy genius.

Jack shook his head "Apparently there are hundreds of Shen Gong Wu, finding a particular one will be pretty tough."

Zhen lifted up both of his hands; dark energy began to swirl around the room.

"The more people we have looking for them, the more likely we'll be able to find them," he whispered.

From the shadows that formed behind Jack came four figures, their forms were dark and mysterious. Jack identified them as people who were taller and more muscular than he was.

"W-who are these guys?" stuttered Jack.

Zhen chuckled softly, the four figures chuckled too.

"They're friends who will find more Shen Gong Wu for you," the violet robed man said.

Another day began at the temple, Raimundo was eager to see what his first task would be. He was going to be fully responsible for training his fellow comrades to the Shoku warrior level, the final level before they would become fully fledged Xiaolin warriors.

"What a glorious day! Hello Raimundo!" said Omi as they met in the corridor.

Raimundo was glad that Omi wasn't too upset about the fact that he was leader, the air warrior smiled.

"I can't wait for a new Shen Gong Wu to be revealed; hopefully this one will have more useful powers than the ones we've discovered in the last couple of weeks," he said to the water warrior.

Kimiko and Clay walked up to them, Raimundo was glad to see that they seemed eager to carry on with their adventures.

"Mornin' partner! Got anything planned about your new duty as a leader?" the earth warrior asked.

"I don't think anyone will be sure about what's happening today, I think things will be a lot more different now we have three major villains to deal with…or four if you count Jack," the fire warrior said.

They all turned their heads towards Dojo; the scroll guardian had just entered the room. His bizarre looking ear infection that he had received suddenly was a signal that a new mystical artefact had just revealed itself.

"I hope you guys are happy, this new Shen Gong Wu is a massively powerful one!" he shouted, calling them over to the Shen Gong Wu vault where Master Fung would read from the scroll.

The four brave monks rushed into the vault room, Master Fung was ready to explain the effect and name of the new object. The warriors were guessing what the power would be, thinking about the powers that the other Shen Gong Wu didn't have.

"So master, what new power is ready to be added to our arsenal?" Omi questioned.

Master Fung read from the scroll that Dojo opened, from the animated diagram inside; the warriors could see that it was a sword shaped object.

"The Vorpal Sword is a magical blade, although it looks blunt, its edges are extremely sharp. It enables the user to battle opponents much larger than themselves, altering fate so that the smaller fighter may win," their wise master explained.

The black stick figure on the magic diagram demonstrated this ability by neatly slicing a giant into a dozen pieces without struggling, the team was impressed.

"It's great, but its power doesn't seem as massive as our other Shen Gong Wu. Take the Mikado Arm for example," Kimiko said.

"Hang on a minute!" shouted Dojo "This sword is the second blade in a very powerful family of Shen Gong Wu. They are called the Ten Swords of Legend!"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow; he seemed confused as his team mates.

"Wait a second; did you say the Vorpal Sword is the second legendary sword? What the heck happened to the first one?" he asked.

Master Fung smiled; he put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Young warrior, you have spent so long fighting for the side of good that some of your early memories have been forgotten. The first sword is already in our possession," he explained.

Raimundo looked back on their past adventures; suddenly he realized what his master meant. The other warriors remembered too and smiled with Raimundo.

"The Sword of the Storm!" they shouted together.

"I'd like to spend a few minutes reminiscing, but we have a Wu to find!" Dojo announced, ready to fly off to the sword's location.

Soon they were flying over the clouds, getting closer and closer to their destination. They hoped to get there before stronger villains arrived, the four warriors were not so prepared to fight someone like Hannibal Bean or Chase Young.

"I wonder if Jack has quit being a villain, he might have given up after he realized that we have all the Shen Gong Wu except the Monkey Staff," Kimiko said.

"Our victory may be less sweet, we have already beaten him many times," Omi added.

Raimundo flexed his muscles, he was hoping to get some action pretty soon. He had already mastered his Shoku abilities, none of the villains would expect him to be so powerful.

"That may be true, but it'll be a great chance to give my powers a spin!" yelled Raimundo, the excitement was too much for him.

Dojo swooped down and landed, they were in the middle of a quiet coniferous forest. The Xiaolin warriors thought that it was a good idea that Dashi hid most of the Shen Gong Wu in tranquil places. The four heroes walked forwards, hoping to find the magical artefact as quickly as they could.

"Aha! I spot one Vorpal Sword! This mission's turning out to be as easy as riding a mad bull while juggling flaming hay bales!" cheered Clay.

"Sure, if you find that easy," sighed Raimundo.

The Vorpal Sword was stuck firmly in a tree stump, it was a very curious weapon. It looked extremely blunt, not even sharp enough to be able to cut an apple. The metal it was made from seemed to be dark blue with flecks of purple, its hilt and hand guard were silver. Clay managed to pull the weapon from the stump, he saw that it was much longer than it appeared to be.

"That was too easy, there must be a catch," whispered Kimiko.

Jack Spicer slowly descended from the sky, he was using the Helibot on his back to fly. He had his arms crossed and was smiling at them, he seemed unusually calm and confident.

"It's too late, we already have the Wu!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"The only way you can get it and call a showdown is if you prize it from Clay's fingers!" Omi added.

Jack landed on his feet and sniggered, he was already holding the Monkey Staff.

"I think that'll be easy, I have some extra help!" he laughed.

Suddenly, the four shadowy warriors appeared behind him. They each were covered in a black shroud, completely disguising their features. Omi and his fellow warriors were ready to fight, Raimundo stood towards the front of the group.

"Who are these creeps? Are they new Jackbots?" asked Kimiko.

"Whatever they are, none of them scare me! I think it's about time for me to use my Shoku abilities for the first proper time!" Raimundo bravely announced.

He stepped forwards and began to focus his chi energy into his hands; green light began to surround them. Raimundo then forced his hands forward, releasing a sudden burst of energy.

"Shoku Libra Technique; Vicious Gale!" he yelled.

The energy transformed into a blast of wind, it was focussed enough to punch through solid rock. One of the shadow warriors behind Jack leapt forwards and raised his hand in the air, Raimundo was shocked to see him unleash a similar wind blast that cancelled out his Shoku move.

"How is that possible?" Omi gasped.

Jack laughed loudly, his cohorts did the same. Raimundo wiped the sweat from his brow and kept his eyes on the one that used wind powers.

"My friends have unique skills of their own! Maybe you should demonstrate, Fuu-Ki," Jack said, allowing the warrior with the wind powers to step forward.

The shadow warrior removed his black shroud, the Xiaolin heroes gasped as they witnessed the villain's appearance. He was a yellow skinned being with two short horns emerging from his forehead, he had a wide mouth with two fangs sticking upwards. His clothes were like the jet black uniform of a Heylin warrior, a cold aura surrounded him. The monster had his long black hair in a ponytail; it swayed gently in the air currents that surrounded him.

"My razor winds cut to the bone, are you ready to be defeated?" questioned the new villain.

"I wasn't focussed, this time my attacks will hit!" Raimundo shouted.

The wind warrior leapt forwards, striking Fuu-Ki with many karate chops. It wasn't long before he was pinned up against a tree by Raimundo, the shadow warrior smiled evilly. With a quick hand movement, Clay was blown over by a gust of wind. This caused him to drop the Vorpal Sword, it was quickly picked up by another gust. The magic blade came flying towards Raimundo, luckily he managed to catch it before it struck him. Raimundo's eyes widened, he realized that he had grabbed the sword at the same time as Fuu-Ki.

"Well, I believe we have a Xiaolin Showdown beginning!" chuckled the monster, both fighters stood and looked at each other.

Raimundo held out a Shen Gong Wu to wager, it was the Manchurian Musca. Jack tossed the Monkey Staff to Fuu-Ki, the villain managed to catch it.

"Looks like we have our Shen Gong Wu to wager! You can decide the name of the game," Raimundo said.

"These Shen Gong Wu, do they only have the ability to change you into animals? No matter, I shall decide the rules of the game. The game shall be a simple three lap running race, are you ready to play?" Fuu-Ki asked.

The environment changed to a circular track that floated above an endless void, there were trees floating about. Raimundo's allies stood on one large floating platform stationed above the course, Jack and the other three shadow warriors stood on another platform.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Raimundo and Fuu-Ki shouted together.

Both fighters began sprinting; Raimundo was ahead of his villainous opponent. Without warning, Fuu-Ki summoned a gust of wind to try and blow Raimundo away. Luckily, the Shoku warrior cancelled the gust out with the swirling winds around him.

"You can't use my own element against me! I'll show you who's the real commander of air!" Raimundo yelled.

He suddenly blasted himself forward with a jet of air; Fuu-Ki did the same and managed to catch up with Raimundo. Fuu-Ki began trying to attack Raimundo with swift punches, the Shoku warrior needed to think of a way to avoid getting hurt as it was the final lap already.

"Manchurian Musca!" Raimundo yelled, activating the power of his Shen Gong Wu to become a small fly.

"Great idea!" cheered Kimiko with the other warriors.

Now he was a puny insect, he could avoid Fuu-Ki's swats and still manage to fly fast.

"How do you like that, yellow face?" Raimundo buzzed.

"Get rid of that bug!" Jack shouted to the wind manipulating monster.

Fuu-Ki laughed, he created a gust of wind that held Raimundo back. The transformed warrior couldn't fight against the wind, he was blown backwards suddenly.

"No, I should've thought more carefully!" yelled Raimundo as he returned to his ordinary form.

Fuu-Ki passed the finish line, to their dismay; the Xiaolin warriors had lost the showdown. Fuu-Ki stood holding the Monkey Staff, Vorpal Sword and Manchurian Musca. Kimiko ran towards Raimundo as the scenery returned to normal, she offered to help him up but he could manage himself.

"Wow, looks like I'll start my collection now! I can't wait to beat you losers again!" laughed Jack Spicer as he flew into the air holding the Wu that his ally had given him, the four shadow warriors vanished as mysteriously as they appeared.

The Xiaolin heroes gathered around Raimundo, they were upset because Raimundo's first leader mission was a failure.

"Gee Rai; I don't know what to say. I know you tried your best," Clay sighed.

Raimundo smiled, the other warriors guessed that something was up.

"I didn't try my best. I bet a less useful Shen Gong Wu so I could just see how powerful Jack's minion was," he said, grinning.

Omi's eyes widened.

"A most wise move! I wonder who those shadow beings were, they had something eerie about them. They were definitely not created by science," he said.

Eventually they flew back to the temple, wondering if Master Fung would know anything about Jack's new allies. They soon met their master, he was sad to hear that they had lost the Vorpal Sword.

"I still can't believe that you lost to Jack Spicer, he seems to have grown stronger with his new shadow warriors," Fung said.

Omi stepped forward.

"Master, one of the warriors was called Fuu-Ki. Do you know anything about him?" questioned the water monk.

Master Fung grew tenser; the heroes could tell that he knew that name.

"It seems that Zhen is back again…" whispered Master Fung.

"Zhen? Who's he?" Kimiko asked.

The wise master cleared his throat before speaking.

"Some time ago, I was a student at the temple just like you. When the old master decided he had enough in his old age, a new master would be selected to take his place. There were two candidates, me and Zhen. We were the strongest warriors at the temple during the time; it would be hard to choose one of us. Just as my master was going to select the new leader of the temple, he sensed the evil energy inside Zhen. Without hesitation, he selected me as the new master; Zhen had been practising dark magic to make himself grow strong enough to become master and summon demons. When I became leader, the evil within Zhen overwhelmed him. There was no good inside him; me and the monks of the temple had no choice but to seal him away. Before he was banished, he swore to one day return. One thing I don't understand is how he got out, no living thing can break the sealing spell, unless it is only his four servants who have returned," he explained.

The warriors were silent; it seemed that they had more evil villains to fight.

"I guess we'll have no choice but to train harder," Raimundo sighed.

They heard the footsteps of someone approaching Master Fung from behind.

"Luckily I have someone who'll help you," Master Fung said.

Out from behind him came Jermaine, he was sporting his Xiaolin robes that he wore when he last saw them.

"How's it hanging? I haven't seen you guys in a long time!" he said with a smile, Omi ran towards him.

"Jermaine, you have returned! Everything is hanging perfectly straight!" shouted the water warrior.

"Glad to see you again dude," Raimundo said.

Master Fung put his hands on both Jermaine and Raimundo's shoulders.

"Since you are both Shoku warriors, you should be excellent sparring partners. I expect that you will train the others to be fine Shoku warriors too," their master explained.

Omi frowned; he threw his arms in the air.

"Jermaine is a Shoku warrior too? Why are we so behind?" he yelled.

"Relax; I'm not a chosen one. I can't do any of the elemental mumbo jumbo that you guys can do," Jermaine sighed, somehow knowing that Omi would be a little bit jealous of his status.

Back at Jack Spicer's evil base, Zhen was pleased with the efforts of Jack and his shadow warriors.

"Thank you for brining the Vorpal Sword, Jack Spicer. When we have nine mystical swords in our possession, the final sword will appear! With it we can rule the mortal realm!" chuckled Zhen.

Jack laughed with the villain too.

"You're really useful to me, I'll have to repay you somehow," he said.

Zhen chuckled once more.

"Don't worry; you shall be paying me soon, once we have those annoying Xiaolin warriors out of our way!" he said.

He took a great long look at Jack Spicer's body; he noticed that it was young and quite nimble.

"Yes, and I know what you'll give me," Zhen thought.

Back at the temple, Omi was looking at the night sky. He was thinking about the new villains that they had encountered today.

"Don't worry Raimundo, tomorrow will be a brand new day. I am sure that you will be able to complete a mission as our new leader successfully," he thought.

* * *

**Trivia: **A Vorpal blade features in Lewis Carroll's nonsensical poem 'Jabberwocky'. Although the word means nothing, this word has been used to describe any magical artefact in multiple RPG games.

Libra is an astrological sign, it is one of three signs with the element of air.

Fuu-Ki is an 'Oni' demon from Japanese mythology, he can manipulate the winds to blow his enemies away.


	2. Origami Shikigami

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry the first chapter had no pairings in it; this story won't be just about romance and will focus mostly on action and storyline. The reason why I chose Kimiko and Omi is not because it's the main pairing of the story (Although I am sick to death of Raikim), I chose Omi since he's the main character of XS and the stories will focus mostly on him, I chose Kimiko because the story is centred around her decisions too.

* * *

The four warriors and Jermaine were ready to start their training out in the courtyard; Raimundo was explaining his powers to the rest of the group. 

"Please Raimundo; explain the meanings behind your moves! It will be of great use to us because we will shortly become Shoku warriors ourselves!" Omi exclaimed.

Raimundo smiled and began the demonstration.

"I'll begin showing you the Shoku Technique; they are moves that focus on offence. They're guaranteed to release the energy of your element!" he explained.

He began to concentrate and focus his energy as he did once before; the chi energy around his hands began to glow green.

"Shoku Libra Technique; Vicious Gale!" he yelled, releasing a blast of air that smashed a dummy in half.

The warriors clapped loudly, Raimundo cooled off before he showed them his next Shoku move.

"What are ya gonna do next?" Clay asked.

"I'll show you the Shoku Defence; they are moves that focus on protecting your allies or escaping from enemies," Raimundo answered.

He began to focus the chi energy all over his body; a green aura surrounded him as the winds began to pick up.

"Shoku Aquarius Defence; Cyclone Barrier!" yelled Raimundo, creating a tornado that shielded him.

"Do more!" cheered Kimiko.

The winds died away, Raimundo then got out the Blade of the Nebula and held it in front of him.

"Using your Wudai Weapon, you can use your Shoku Spell…"

He was cut off when Dojo rushed to tell them something, a new Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself.

"Come quickly guys, I don't want the villains to get their hands on it first!" Dojo exclaimed, the warriors including Jermaine followed.

Dojo carried them over the ocean, while they were flying, Jermaine read the Shen Gong Wu scroll aloud.

"The Origami Shikigami is a paper creature that can change shape merely by folding itself in different ways, it is used as a magical servant," he read.

Kimiko's eyes lit up, Raimundo heard what Jermaine had said too.

"It does chores?" Kimiko and Raimundo asked, hoping that they would no longer need to clean up the temple themselves.

"C'mon guys, doing chores is fun! It'll be about as boring as watching a pig and a chicken having a staring contest in the dark," Clay sighed.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at clay as if he was mad; Omi wanted to do chores too but never admitted it.

"I guess it would be a little boring with no work to do. Anyway, we need to get the new Shen Gong Wu as quickly and efficiently as possible!" Omi exclaimed.

Soon they landed in the city of London; they thought it would be hard to locate in such a crowded area. They had landed in a quiet park behind some trees, trying to get as close to where Dojo had sensed the Origami Shikigami.

"That's strange, normally we would be easily able to spot a Shen Gong Wu by now," Raimundo whispered.

Dojo looked anxious; the five warriors looked at him.

"Is there something else we should know about this magic paper?" asked Jermaine.

"Yeah…I forgot to mention that the scroll doesn't explain that it has a life of its own when newly activated…" Dojo replied.

Jermaine sighed; Omi looked up at his American friend.

"It is just like the Serpent's Tail! We were chasing it around for a long time, that's when I met you!" he said, smiling.

Raimundo beat his fists together, he grinned cunningly.

"Alright, we just need to find this thing and take it down!" he shouted.

"I suggest that we split up first so we cover more ground," added Clay.

The wind warrior nodded, he then looked at the rest of his team.

"Okay, Jermaine and Omi will go together and head north. Clay and Dojo will head south while me and Kimiko take both the east and west," he explained.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo and blushed; she tugged his shirt from behind.

"Raimundo, why do you want to go with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raimundo blushed too; he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, it's because your fire powers are extremely useful!" he replied, sweating.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think your air powers are extremely useful," she sighed.

The three pairs split up, each running in a different direction. Omi and Jermaine walked up to an old woman who was feeding some pigeons, they thought she may have seen the Origami Shikigami run by.

"Excuse me, kind lady. Have you seen a creature made from paper walk by?" Omi questioned.

"What? Do you expect her to understand what the heck you're tryin' to say?" Jermaine shouted.

The old women looked at them, she was smiling. Her small frail hand pointed over to where a crowd of people had gathered outside a building.

"Yes, he is a nice fellow; I think his name is Sam," she said, her false teeth almost falling out.

Jermaine raised an eyebrow while Omi's eyes lit up; he grabbed hold of Jermaine's hand.

"Thank you, wise woman!" Omi said, bowing.

He pulled Jermaine over to the building while the woman waved goodbye and called him Philip, already there was quite a crowd where the Origami Shikigami was.

"Oh no, it has caught the attention of many people! We will need to carry out this retrieval as stealthily as possible!" Omi whispered.

They peeked through the crowd of people and sighed, the old woman had been wrong about the Shen Gong Wu's location. In its place was a man who was handing out paper fliers advertising a new restaurant, he was rather disorganised and kept spilling the paper all over himself. Jermaine and Omi walked away, hoping to find the Origami Shikigami in a different place.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Kimiko searched for the elusive Shen Gong Wu. They were in the middle of a street, pushing their way through the massive crowds of people who were busy doing shopping and other things.

"How are we gonna find it in a place like this?" Raimundo sighed, trying to peer over the crowds.

They suddenly spotted something amongst the crowds; a lot of people were looking at it. It was a man who was completely white, he had no face or any features on his body. Raimundo looked at the being closely; it seemed to be made from one large folded piece of paper. It made a crinkling sound as it walked, some people screamed when it came close to them.

"That's it!" shouted Kimiko, pointing directly at the strange being.

Raimundo ran forwards, apologising to the people who he pushed out of his way. He kept his eyes on the Origami Shikigami and shouted at it.

"Stop there, we've been looking for you!" he yelled.

The Shen Gong Wu heard him; it leapt into the air and jumped over the crowds, bouncing across the peoples heads. A lot of distress was caused by it; people were extremely frightened of what was happening.

"I'll use my powers!" shouted Kimiko.

"No, you'll hurt people, plus the thing's made of paper!" snapped Raimundo "I'll go ahead!"

He began to focus his energy; a green glow surrounded his legs.

"Special Art; Bukujutsu!" shouted the wind warrior.

He began to levitate off the ground; Kimiko had never seen this power before. Raimundo flew forwards and startled many people; Kimiko followed him by running as fast as she could. Raimundo began to catch up with the paper creature, driving it into a dead end in an alleyway. His feet landed on the ground, the Origami Shikigami looked around frantically.

"You can't escape, please come with us! If we don't capture you, you'll be in danger of being used for evil!" Raimundo said calmly, trying to soothe the lively Shen Gong Wu.

From out of the blue, a figure leapt down and landed next to Raimundo. The Xiaolin warrior could recognise the person by her costume, it was Katnappe.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Raimundo, he dissliked her cocky atitude and her lame cat puns.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to bag this Wu and become an even more powerful villain than I already am! Now move out of my way, I see you're stronger than last time, but my skills have improved too!" Katnappe answered.

The Origami Shikigami looked at Raimundo and Katnappe; it unfolded its body and folded into another shape. Just as Raimundo and Katnappe had finished quarrelling, the magic item became a crane and flew away.

"Darn! You shouldn't have gotten in my way! Now the thing's on the loose again!" Raimundo yelled.

"See you later, I'm gonna get there first!" growled Katnappe.

She jumped wall to wall, ascending upwards. Kimiko arrived shortly, catching her breath as she leaned against a wall.

"Sorry Kimiko, it looks like we'll have to increase our speed, Katnappe's looking for the Wu too," Raimundo explained to her.

Kimiko sighed, she had already used most of her energy for frantically following Raimundo. The two of them continued to search for the Origami Shikigami.

In the meantime, Omi and Jermaine were sat at an open air café. Omi was eating a baguette while Jermaine had just ordered a glass of water, Omi seemed happy while his friend was fed up.

"Omi, we've been searching for an hour, I don't think we should stop and rest like this. It's not as if we've used up valuable energy," Jermaine sighed.

Omni swallowed his mouthful and shook his finger.

"Even the greatest warriors need to enjoy themselves once in a while!" he said, as if he was giving wise information.

Jermaine's eyes widened, across the road he could see the Origami Shikigami. It was jumping from car to car, causing much discord.

"Omi, look over there!" Jermaine yelled, pointing in its direction.

Omi suddenly leapt several feet in the air after leaving a tip for the waiter, Jermaine leapt into the air after him.

"Quick, we can trap it if we stand at either side of it!" Omi shouted to his Shoku warrior comrade.

"Right!" said Jermaine.

The Origami Shikigami had noticed them; it made a dive for the pavement and began to fold itself into a different form. It was now a lizard; it used all four legs to run. Jermaine and Omi had to increase their speed to keep up with the paper creature; it transformed again into a kangaroo and took great leaps to avoid them.

"It keeps changing, how are we gonna be able to guess what happens next?" asked Jermaine, beginning to grow impatient.

"Keep following it, eventually it shall come to a dead end!" Omi yelled, hopefully it would give up soon.

At the other side of the street, Omi and Jermaine could see Kimiko and Raimundo. Omi waved but Raimundo didn't respond, he was busy focussing on the pesky Origami Shikigami.

"Omi and Jermaine! With their help we could trap that white pest once and for all!" shouted Kimiko.

Eventually the four warriors stood on all four sides of the Shen Gong Wu, it had no place to go. Suddenly it changed into a paper aeroplane, hoping to escape up into the air to avoid the warriors grasp.

"No, its gonna fly upwards!" Raimundo growled.

Omi dived for it, but it managed to slip out of his hands. The Origami Shikigami was a mere three feet above their heads.

"Sphere of Yun!"

The Origami Shikigami was trapped in a bubble, it began to panic as it saw there was no way out. Eventually, its tiredness grew too much and it was forced to return to its original form. It folded itself until it was a square no bigger than a hand, the four warriors wondered who trapped it.

"Whoa, was that you Kimiko?" asked Raimundo, looking at his female partner who was as surprised as he was.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"No it wasn't, I don't think it was Jermaine or Omi either!" she answered.

Just a few metres away, Clay stood with Dojo on his shoulder. It became apparent that he had activated the Sphere of Yun after they saw the mythical object in his hand, it was a very useful Shen Gong Wu.

"I was looking all over for it, I'm glad you folks spotted it before me. I guess you could've used the sphere earlier…" sighed Clay, hoping they would forgive him for not sharing his idea.

The four other heroes were very happy with the earth master.

"No way, that was a great plan!" said Kimiko, clapping her hands.

Clay blushed and scratched the back of his head, he was just about to lift the Sphere of Yun in the air to deactivate its effect when he suddenly sensed another presence in the area.

"Perfect! I knew a stupid lug like you would help me!" laughed a purring voice, the warriors got into their battle stances.

Clay suddenly felt the sphere disappear from his hands, Katnappe took it in the blink of an eye. She used its power to make the orb that trapped the Origami Shikigami disappear, she was just about to touch the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Hold on there missy!" Clay yelled, hopping forwards.

Katnappe thought that claiming the Origami Shikigami would be easy, but she had guessed incorrectly. Both the cat burglar and the cowboy touched the paper Shen Gong Wu at the same time, starting a showdown.

"Hey, it's a long time since I've been in one of these by myself! I hope I'm not as rusty after the family tractor after a rainstorm!" Clay thought to himself as he looked at his opponent directly in the eyes.

"Just shut up and name the game, blonde bonehead!" hissed Katnappe.

Clay thought for a while, he could not actually think of a suitable challenge.

"Dude, I know you hate hitting girls, do you think you can think of a challenge that won't force you to do that?" Raimundo asked.

Clay nodded, Raimundo had given him a good idea.

"Okay, the object of the game is simple. Whoever catches the Origami Shikigami and holds it down for three seconds wins, I wager the Mantis Flip Coin!" announced Clay, showing his opponent the antique coin.

Katnappe held up the only Shen Gong Wu she had, the Sphere of Yun.

"I guess I'll have to use this thing, but I can beat you with it anyway!" laughed Katnappe before she focussed on the challenge ahead.

The environment began to change, the other Xiaolin warriors had to avoid the pavestones that rapidly flew up from the floor. Once in the air, the pavestones formed themselves into an oddly shaped course with many twists and turns.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Clay managed to get a head start, his friends cheered at his quick manoeuvre. The Origami Shikigami was leaping ahead of him in the form of a rabbit; it then folded into a coil to increase the length of its jumps.

"Wait little paper feller, I just want you to be our friend!" called Clay, seeing if he could somehow calm the magical item.

Katnappe sneered evilly; she gracefully leapt far enough to catch up with the earth warrior.

"Take this!" she laughed, scratching him on the right arm with her dangerous cat clawed glove.

Clay gasped, she jumped ahead. Luckily, the pain he felt was just like a pinprick and hardly affected him.

"What in tar nation was that? My turkey's peck hurts me more than that!" he yelled angrily.

Suddenly, he felt his arm muscles tighten. His arm was immobile, Katnappe somehow managed to paralyse his arm.

"Ha-ha! My claws have been coated with a special chemical I created myself, it paralyses the muscles!" she chuckled, immediately gaining the advantage.

"Wow, who knew that cats were such clever chemical engineers!" whispered Omi, believing that western cats were more intelligent than the ones in China.

Clay growled, he then noticed that she was aiming the Sphere of Yun at him.

"Clay, avoid the sphere! If she traps you, its game over!" Jermaine yelled.

The cowboy had to use his left arm to use the Mantis Flip Coin; he flipped high into the air and landed a few paces ahead of Katnappe. She hissed and tried to trap him again, but the Mantis Flip Coin allowed him to perform more leaps than she could perform. Clay was directly above the Origami Shikigami.

"Yee haw!" he yelled, landing on top of the Shen Gong Wu and preventing it from moving in between his thighs.

Katnappe slashed at Clay's back, but the three seconds were already up. In a flash of light, the scenery returned to normal and he was holding the two Shen Gong Wu he had claimed.

"That's it! I've had enough of you losers stealing all the glory, next time I'll show all of my claws!" she purred, leaping away before anyone could stop her.

Kimiko sighed "At least she had no Jack with her; I don't think I'd be able to take their horrible puns!"

Clay stood proud; the chemical's effect had worn off.

"Katnappe's chemical was like spa ointment, after it wore off my muscles felt relaxed. Maybe I should call her back so she can give you one of her scratches!" he laughed, handing the Origami Shikigami to Raimundo.

"Yeah, I could do with a little bit of relaxation after all that chasing. Except I'd take a break without a feline obsessed kleptomaniac raking at my flesh…" said Raimundo.

"Me too, I'd hate to be a clawing post…" added Jermaine.

The whole group laughed as they found a nice quiet spot to enjoy the sights and sounds of the British capital.

Meanwhile, back at Jack's hideout, he and Zhen were busy plotting their next scheme.

"Now there are two legendary swords revealed, the rest should appear soon. Finally I will be able to punish that idiot Fung in the netherworld, just like he did to me! His heart may be pure, but a heart of evil is stronger!" chuckled Zhen in his intimidating voice.

"Y'know Zhen, you remind of Chase Young. You're better though, you haven't hit me yet…" Jack laughed with him.

Zhen's laugh became a growl of anger, he lifted Jack by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against a wall.

"Okay…that's the first time…" gasped Jack.

Zhen roared again.

"Another evil warrior still exists in this world? There can only be one of them!" he growled.

* * *

**Trivia: **Shikigami are demons from Japanese mythology, their creators used them to carry out dark deeds and perform jobs. In many Manga series, Shikigami are depicted as creatures made from paper. They can assume the forms of animals, making an evil origami sculpture a fitting description for them.

Aquarius is another star sign with the element of air.


	3. A Blurry Line

The monks were out in the courtyard, ready to practice some of their powers. Omi was the latest person to show everyone his powers, demonstrating the use of all three states of his element.

"Why don't you have ago, Jermaine?" questioned Omi.

Jermaine looked shy.

"Well, I don't have an element, so my moves aren't interesting at all," he answered.

"C'mon dude, you're a Shoku warrior too. You should be able to perform some of the moves that I can do," Raimundo said.

Their attention turned to Dojo; he was shaking from the sensing of a new Shen Gong Wu that had been revealed. Dojo hadn't shaken so violently in quite some time, there must have been a very powerful artefact revealed. Jermaine looked a little restless too, but the other warriors ignored this.

"What's it this time? Is it one of the many Shen Gong Wu that will force us into a thousand years of darkness? It seems that every single Wu that's activated these days does something dramatic…" sighed Kimiko, preparing to go on another journey.

"It's another one of the Ten Swords of Legend! Come on, we need to get to it before Zhen's minions do!" Dojo exclaimed.

The warriors were soon heading towards the location of the newest Shen Gong Wu, it was in Sweden. Clay read from the mystical scroll, the powerful blade that had been revealed had an interesting effect.

"Hero Sword Hrunting increases the gravity around your opponent when pointed at them, making it impossible to run away," he read.

They eventually landed in front of a peaceful church in Skalunda, a quiet village. Dojo climbed on top of one of two rune stones, he looked ahead to see if he could pick up the scent of the Shen Gong Wu.

"The sword has appeared on the barrow over there, do you mind if I stay here? One of those four warriors could easily destroy me; it's hard to live without fear when it's easy for you to get destroyed…" Dojo gave an excuse to his friends.

The five warriors walked for a while until they came across the massive hump of earth that was the barrow, Omi could see the gleaming hilt of the enchanted blade.

"Go ahead Omi; with your speed we can retrieve the Wu easy!" Jermaine exclaimed.

The little monk's eyes sparkled as he raced towards the Shen Gong Wu, being praised by Shoku warriors made him very happy. He reached to the top of the barrow, Omi could see the sword clearly now. It was a golden weapon with symbols on its blade and hilt; it looked almost too heavy for him to hold.

"Do not fear, friends! Hero Sword Hrunting is safely ours!" he exclaimed to his companions.

"Do not fear, losers! Hero Sword Hrunting is safely mine!" shouted Jack, pointing to Omi's friends.

Omi immediately turned around and pointed his Shimo Staff at Jack, the villain ran backwards in fear. He whistled and called the four evil warriors who appeared from the shadows, all of them except Fuu-Ki had their appearances concealed.

"Unlike Raimundo, I will use my full power to defeat you!" Omi yelled at his opponent.

Raimundo growled loudly.

"Omi, that was supposed to be a secret! It would've been a huge surprise if you didn't spoil it!" he fumed.

The water monk frowned sadly at his leader while one of the shadow warriors picked up Hero Sword Hrunting, Omi noticed this right away and leapt into the air to perform his attack.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" yelled Omi, sending a shower of icicles down on his opponent.

Omi was shocked to see that the icicles had been blocked by the shadow warrior's arm, they would usually be able to turn someone to frozen mincemeat. The warrior laughed and revealed his true form, casting off his dark shroud. Underneath he looked almost exactly like Fuu-Ki, except his skin was red and his horns were longer. His hair was not in a ponytail, it was long and flowing and seemed to have a green tint.

"My name's Kin-Ki, you won't get through my defence!" he chuckled.

"Your defence shall crumble in the wake of my attack!" Omi shouted.

Omi performed a flying kick on his opponent, Kin-Ki turned his skin to black metal. The Xiaolin warrior's foot bounced off the hard skin, Omi rubbed until its pain went away. Unfortunately, the little hero was punched away by the laughing fiend. Omi recovered from the blow as Jermaine looked at Kin-Ki carefully.

"Interesting…his skin can become metal!" he thought.

He ran up the barrow, Omi saw that Jermaine was coming.

"Jermaine, let me fight him! A Shoku warrior like you is two important to waste their time fighting such a weak enemy!" he yelled at him.

Jermaine stood back while Kin-Ki laughed again; he turned his fingers into sharp blades and dropped the sword. Kin-Ki charged at Omi, but this time the water warrior avoided his attack by leaping high. When he was in the air, Omi got out his Orb of Tornami and unleashed a torrent of water upon the monster. In a few seconds, the vile warrior was caked in rust.

"Whoa, I guess the little partner did it!" whispered Clay.

Omi landed in front of the stiff brown statue, suddenly it began to crumble. The rust fell off, revealing that Kin-Ki had not been affected, though his skin had returned to its normal red colour.

"Ha-ha! When my metal armour rusts, I simply shed it and grow another coat!" Kin-Ki exclaimed.

He then picked up the new Shen Gong Wu, pointing it in Omi's direction. The little monk struggled to move, his whole body felt like it was made of concrete.

"I won't let a fiend like you defeat me!" groaned Omi as he made futile attempts to run away.

"We'll see about that!" roared Kin-Ki.

Jack did not like what was happening, Kin-Ki was going to kill Omi.

"Stop, we have the Wu, why are you going to kill him?" he said to his lackey in a stern voice.

Kin-Ki turned to Jack and frowned angrily.

"You want me to spare this boy's life? If you remember clearly, these Xiaolin warriors beat you up when you were defenceless, just so they would earn points to see who would become the stupid leader of their team! They continuously destroy your robots, even though you programmed them to have emotions like human beings! These people don't deserve sympathy, they deserve death!" he said, grinning.

Jack had recovered from their attack on that day; he now remembered the event clearly. They were trying to get the Mikado Arm; it was the same time when Raimundo became leader. But still they did not need to die, they were jerks, but they had feelings. The Jackbots that were destroyed were not living creatures, so the loss of them did not seem to matter at the moment.

"Leave him alone, I'd rather let him suffer than kill him!" Jack said, stuttering ever so slightly.

Kin-Ki smiled as Fuu-Ki approached Jack from behind.

"Do you remember your robot's screams, Jack?" the wind warrior asked, he then spoke in a screaming voice that imitated the Jackbots. "I'm melting…I'm going to die…don't let them rip me apart Jack! Please don't!"

Jack tightened his fits; the destruction of his robots did matter! They had feelings; they had no right to be destroyed. A tiny tear ran down Jack's cold face.

"You see their faces as they destroy your robots; they delight in murder! In fact, they are more evil than you claim to be! You would never want to kill like they do, would you Jack?" Fuu-Ki continued.

"If you destroy the four of them, it won't be bad as killing a hundred emotional machines, would it?" added Kin-Ki.

Jack's sadness turned into anger, he scowled and pointed at the Xiaolin warriors who were standing at the bottom of the barrow.

"That's right…to avenge my Jackbots, you all shall die," he growled softly.

He turned to where Omi was once standing, he noticed that the little monk had disappeared. Kin-Ki was no longer pointing the sword at him, meaning its effect was no longer activated.

"You fool; you're supposed to keep pointing at him!" Jack shouted to his accomplice.

Omi was behind him, Jack glared angrily at the water warrior. Omi was smiling, exactly like he did when he punched Jack's robots in half.

"There he is, rip him apart!" Jack yelled, Fuu-Ki and Kin-Ki closed in on Omi.

Omi yelled as he was kicked away by the pair of warriors, he rolled down the side of the Barrow.

"We shall go now, Hero Sword Hrunting is now ours!" chuckled Kin-Ki.

"No! I want to finish them now!" Jack shouted, stomping his foot.

Fuu-Ki put his cold hand on Jack's left shoulder.

"You can finish them when we get all ten swords," he said, calmly.

Jack sighed as he and his lackeys made a hasty retreat, Omi got back onto his feet painfully.

"I'm sorry, I have lost the Wu to Jack and his new minions…" sighed Omi.

All the warriors were very upset, Omi thought that it was because of his actions, but then he noticed it was something else that was bothering them.

"The Jackbots we destroyed, we didn't destroy them…they were killed," whispered Kimiko.

"They had emotions, they were created by Jack and forced to obey him. No wonder he seems to be wimpier than he was when we first met him, we've obliterated so many of his robots that he's probably been mentally disturbed…" Raimundo added.

Kimiko but her arms on Omi's shoulders.

"Omi, what have we become?" she asked.

Somewhere far away, Chase Young sat in his lair. Although the Xiaolin warriors were overconfident with their new leader, he had no interest in fighting them. Chase, a being who long thought he was too powerful to experience human feelings, was bored. Wuya was still living in the citadel, taking care of the small water gardens and the animals. Chase could use his Heylin powers to sense Shen Gong Wu, but he did not need to use them. His partner, however, sometimes could not resist the lure of the Shen Gong Wu and she sometimes tried to sneak out. Chase, showing that he was assertive around females, kept telling her to stay with him. Since they were together, they did not need Shen Gong Wu because they were invincible.

"Wuya, I can feel that you're restless. Perhaps this time I shall show you the benefits of living with me…" he whispered, smiling.

He gently levitated off his chair and walked across his large hall, the big cats sleeping around him raised their heads and then fell back to sleep. His footsteps echoed around his abode as he tried to find Wuya, but the Heylin witch was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you, woman?" he yelled.

His eyes fell upon a note that lay on the floor; Chase could immediately tell that it was Wuya's terrible writing, the stroke orders for each Chinese character had been performed incorrectly. When he finished reading it, the note burned in his hand and fell to the floor as ash.

"This is the one of the first times you've ever escaped me, but it won't be your last. Trying to catch you gets me in the mood," he chuckled.

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Dojo had detected the Shen Gong Wu too. Jermaine shook violently, but he tried to hide his shaking before the other warriors arrived.

"Two in one day? We've only just got back!" exclaimed Clay as he and the other warriors ran to see Dojo.

"It's not just any other Shen Gong Wu, its Hero Sword Hrunting's 'brother', Ancient Sword Nægling!" explained the scroll guardian.

They flew to the Shen Gong Wu, it was located in another more secluded part of Sweden. Eventually they came to a cave that was by the sea, they knew for definate that the mystical weapon would be in the dark and menacing place.

"The sword is dead ahead!" whispered Raimundo, pointing forwards to a large chamber at the end of the cave.

"Be careful, I sense someone who isn't Jack or his minions…" added Jermaine.

Raimundo looked at Jermaine, the other Shoku warrior seemed different today. He seemed to be acting slightly stranger when a new Shen Gong Wu like the Ten Swords of Legend. Kimiko and Clay went ahead, being extra careful of the mysterious presence that Jermaine had detected.

"Ancient Sword Nægling here we come!" whispered Clay as quietly as his loud voice could manage.

He reached out and grabbed the sword when he came close to it, the Shen Gong Wu was sticking out of a stalacmite. The sword was old and grey, but it had several beautiful nails embedded in its hilt. Kimiko watched as Clay pulled it out, she gasped when she saw that it only had half of its blade left.

"You clutz, the thing's broken!" Kimiko said to Clay under her breath.

"Nope, the sword is supposed to be like that. The true power lies not in its blade!" said Dojo, peering out of Clay's hat, for a second he thought that the cowboy had broken the sword even more.

Kimiko suddenly cancelled out a green fire ball that was thrown at them with her own fire ball, she noticed that Wuya was attacking them.

"Not now!" yelled Kimiko.

"Wuya, why did you come? How did you escape Chase's lair?" Raimundo questioned, he was probably the biggest enemy of the witch because he was once on her side.

The beautiful but evil sorceress chuckled, she wanted to get Ancient Sword Nægling from Clay.

"Let's just say that the lure of sweet Shen Gong Wu was powerful enough to allow me to break free!" she answered.

Jermaine's eyes widened, another prescence could be felt.

"He's here right now!" he yelled.

The warriors understood exactly what he meant, Chase Young appeaered from the shadows. Wuya looked on in disbeleif, the immortal warrior was probably going to take her back to his lair.

"Oh why did you have to come?" Wuya sighed, taking her eyes off the Shen Gong Wu.

Chase grabbed hold of her arm, first she tried to struggle but the villain wrestled her into an embrace. The reunited villains smiled at the team of warriors as they finished their gentle hug.

"I know what'll stop our boredom, finishing them off!" Chase said, pointing at the Xiaolin warriors.

Then a figure rolled clumsily out of the shadows, it was Jack trying to perform a cool entrance.

"These jerks are mine to destroy, you better not get in my way, Chase," whispered Jack Spicer.

Chase was going to laugh, but he found Jack's newly found confidence unsettling. Before he could say anything, the four of Jack's lackeys fell from the ceiling and piled on top of Chase. Wuya hopped away just in time not to get flattened, she gasped slowly as she wondered what happened to Chase. Suddenly, all of the shadow warriors were sent flying into the air by Chase. They landed safely, but were unnerved to see that Chase was completely unharmed.

"What are you doing with Zhen's servants, Jack? Did you not know that nobody is stronger than me?" Chase asked.

Kin-Ki roared and stomped forward, the hot headed monster couldn't be stopped by any of his peers when he was in a bad mood.

"I'm gonna crush you into the ground for master Zhen, he said that there could only be one ultimate evil force on this planet!" he growled, charging at Chase and coating himself in metal armour.

The Xiaolin heroes, Wuya, Jack and the rest of the villains could only watch as Kin-Ki and Chase began to duel. Chase managed to parry all of Kin-Ki's moves, but his own moves had little effect on the fiend's hard skin. Jermaine was frightened; right now there were three major adversaries in the area.

"This is such a horrible situation; I have no choice but to use my strongest attack. I'm sorry Xiaolin warriors, after you see this attack your feelings towards me will change drastically," he thought to himself.

Jermaine began to focus Chi energy into his hands, a white glow surrounded them. The magical light eventually became a deep blue; he pointed them in the direction of Chase and Kin-Ki.

"Art of Deterioration; Heylin Lightning!" shouted Jermaine.

An arrow shaped thunderbolt shot from his hands, racing towards the metal fiend. The evil electricity was conducted by Kin-Ki's metal body; the tyrant screamed and drew away from Chase. The Heylin warrior was astonished; did that attack really come from Jermaine?

"Heylin…lightning?" whispered Omi, turning his shocked face towards Jermaine.

Kin-Ki stopped screaming, he shed his metal skin to stop being electrocuted. He stopped twitching and regrouped with the other shadow warriors, Fuu-Ki picked up a flailing Jack Spicer and they all disappeared. Chase, who was quite impressed, held Wuya in his arms and looked towards Jermaine.

"Well, I never guessed that you would ever use that move I taught you. Perhaps we should have a friendly duel sometime; I'd like to see what other Heylin powers you've picked up," he chuckled before teleporting in a flash of orange light.

The warriors were speechless for a few seconds, finally Raimundo picked up the courage to question Jermaine.

"Chase must've taught you that move when you became a Wudai warrior, man, that creep did more than just training you," his voice sounded sympathetic.

Jermaine looked at his fingers on both hands, they were raw and on the verge of bleeding. He hid them behind his back and smiled.

"Yeah, but there isn't really anything evil about lightning, is there?" he asked.

"No, but the fact that you could sense the presence of a Shen Gong Wu and fellow Heylin makes me wonder. Master Fung did say that power is a common trait amongst unholy beings…" Omi answered.

Jermaine was shocked; he did not realize that they had seen his twitching.

"You could see that? I guess it was pretty obvious…" Jermaine sighed.

Kimiko and Clay put their hands on Jermaine's shoulders.

"To fight your enemy may mean that you'll have to use their power against them," Kimiko said, cheerfully.

"If it wasn't for you, we would be hot spicy spare ribs right now…and maybe some other bones too. Besides, those yellow bellied shadow warriors were as scared as the last penguin in the desert! They left us with Ancient Sword Nægling!" exclaimed Clay.

The warriors all smiled, they had forgotten that the earth warrior had the sword in his hand all this time.

"Yeah! Now we have two swords…although one of them has a power that hasn't been seen before," Raimundo said.

"The swords will all be revealed eventually, although we need nine to reveal the tenth one! Those fiends shall never get their hands on all ten hilts!" Omi yelled with passion.

The five heroes walked out of the cave, Raimundo looked at Jermaine in the corner of his eye.

"Jermaine…please don't end up like Zhen. As I found out today, the line between good and evil can be blurred," the wind warrior whispered in his mind.

* * *

**Trivia: **Kin-Ki was a powerful metal Oni with a body that was so powerful it was as if it were made of hard steel. Weapons simply broke without leaving any damage as they struck his body.

Nægling and Hrunting were swords used by the hero of the epic poem Beowulf, Hrunting was an invincible sword that had no effect on Grendel's mother and was discarded. Nægling was broken by Beowulf as he used a mighty attack to try and slay a dragon. Skalunda's barrow is said to be where he was buried, but the tumulus has not been excavated yet.


	4. Jerk From The Stars

"What Shen Gong Wu are we looking for again, Omi?" asked Clay.

They were flying above the clouds in the Silver Manta Ray; an odd ailment had affected the organ that allowed Dojo to fly. Omi got out the scroll and began to read from it.

"Mammon's Medal has the ability to fuse two things together!" Omi answered.

The scroll showed a stick figure use the medal's powers to fuse an apple with a raspberry, he then used it to make the ultimate smoothie.

"Wow, finally I can use it to create my dream meal!" exclaimed Clay, dreaming about his pig-chicken sausages.

"The medal can probably fuse more things than just food, right?" Raimundo questioned.

"Of course, that's why we must not let it fall into the wrong hands!" replied Omi.

They eventually landed on a large rocky plateau overlooking a green fertile forest; Dojo could sense that the medal was underneath a rock. He moved towards the golden medal, his ailment caused him to randomly hop a few inches into the air and glide back down again. There was a picture of a jellyfish on its surface; there were also some interesting runes around its edges. As he uncovered the object, a strange beeping sound filled the air.

"Dojo, look out!" yelled Jermaine as the two Shoku warriors leapt forwards.

Dojo hopped away as a red laser beam scorched the ground where he stood; someone had fired it from the air. With a combined attack, Jermaine and Raimundo hit the unknown attacker. The thing that had fired the laser was a grey metal stick, about a metre and a half long. It had a red dot in its centre; this was where it had fired its laser from. The warriors were surprised when the stick like object rose back into the air, surrounded by several others of its kind.

"Thanks, I was almost lunch to whatever these things are!" panted Dojo.

"Is this Jack's work, or are they created by magic?" asked Kimiko, wondering what the strange things were.

"They definitely don't belong to Jack, the stuff he makes has a different style; big with guns," Raimundo answered.

The sticks started to fire, the Xiaolin warriors dodged the attacks and tried to attack the objects. Their opponents were very good at evasion; one stick used its body like a sword and tried to whack Raimundo and Omi. The two warriors used a combined attack to destroy the stick, snapping it into pieces.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" yelled the four chosen ones.

They helped Jermaine to finish off the remaining sticks; soon all of the sticks had been destroyed. The warriors caught their breath after the fight was over; the frail looking beings were surprisingly tough for them.

"Those things weren't robots; they were made from solid metal," Jermaine said, picking up a piece of stick.

"They weren't magical either, they would've been giving off creepy vibes if they were," Dojo explained.

Suddenly, two more objects appeared, this time they resembled grey bandages. One wrapped itself around Mammon's Medal and carried it, floating away and fading into the distance. The other bandage like object did an unexpected thing; it wrapped around Kimiko's legs in an instant and dragged her across the ground for a few seconds.

"Help me, I really don't like whatever this is!" she screamed, shouting to her friends and perhaps to the invisible master who controlled the strange objects.

Raimundo almost caught her, but Omi pushed him out of the way. Then Clay pushed Omi away, but by then nobody could reach her. She was carried off over the horizon, following the other bandage that carried the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Kimiko!" yelled the water, air and earth warriors.

"No way…who could've done that?" whispered Jermaine, slightly freaked out.

Omi walked forwards sadly and looked over the horizon, the large forest stood bellow his line of vision.

"Stealing a Shen Gong Wu is what any power hungry person would do, but kidnapping a person is truly inhuman…" he sighed.

Kimiko had stopped screaming; now she was more focussed on where the bandage was taking her. They glided around the trees until they came to a forest clearing; it was wide and brighter than its surroundings. They decreased in speed as a large object materialized in front of them; it looked like a twelve foot tall cylinder standing in the centre of the clearing. The material it was made out of was reflecting its surroundings perfectly, like a polished mirror. A porthole suddenly appeared on its smooth surface, Kimiko was carried inside its dark interior.

"What is this thing? Is this your lair or something?" asked Kimiko.

She was laid gently on the smooth grey floor of the interior, the hole closed behind her as the bandages flew away. Kimiko got to her feet; she looked around for a while at the inky black darkness that surrounded her.

"Why hello there, princess," said a soft male voice.

Kimiko turned around, she could see nobody. Suddenly, she heard a clapping sound that activated the lights, she gasped at what she saw. The interior of the odd structure was far larger than it was on the outside; she was surrounded by many keyboards and monitors. As she turned around, she saw the owner of the place, screaming as he slid and hid behind one at the chairs at a monitor.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting you to scream!" he said, moving towards her.

"But you're…" panted Kimiko, she had recovered from the shop.

He continued to move towards her, dragging himself towards her with two of his six spindly arms. The creature had no legs; instead he had a long tail that was shaped like a five pronged fork at the end. His sausage shaped body had no head; instead he had a face that was on his chest. The face was made up of a vertically opening slit for a mouth, five yellow reptilian eyes and a sensory organ that looked like a cheese grater made from bone. The whole of the creature was covered in green scales; slime secreted from his tail enabled him to slide with ease.

"What? You don't like the Philf-Ir? I can change this body if you want; I never really liked this species anyway," he said.

Kimiko was startled; she became less frightened of the creature.

"Yes…perhaps something that won't freak me out…" she whispered.

The being dragged himself over to a large machine that looked like a microwave; he shut himself in after saying something to it. With a humming sound and a flash of purple light, the machine opened its door again. Out stepped a boy that was about Kimiko's age, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. Since he had been newly created, his skin seemed pinker than a normal human's skin, but gradually faded into an ordinary skin colour. Smoke surrounded the rest of his body.

"This is a human, right?" he asked, pointing to himself as the smoke cleared "I know there's a race that looks like this to blend in with the people around it…until it hunts. I hope I haven't selected that…"

As the smoke disappeared, he remembered one thing that made humans slightly different to other species; clothes. He ran into a wardrobe before Kimiko realized he was nude, the strange person walked out wearing the most ridiculous silver spandex suit.

"Who are you anyway?" questioned Kimiko.

The boy chuckled and pointed to himself with his thumbs.

"I'm Desu Tubstar, the most infamous space thief in the Breek Zone, sector 33227 of the Triangulum Galaxy. Stealing treasure is my game, Babe Hunting is the sport I gave a name!" he answered.

Kimiko grew angrier and growled loudly, taking him by surprise as she dived forwards and picked him up by his pink frilly collar.

"Babe hunting? Do you go around planets and kidnap girls?" she screamed.

She threw him down on the floor, he smiled at her cunningly.

"Wait…I just allowed you to become a human, didn't I? Please don't say what I think you're gonna say…" Kimiko whispered.

"Don't worry, I just kidnap babes because I think they're pretty rare in our huge universe. Some races don't have genders at all, while the Ibbidaoo have 12 different sexes! Tip; never go to one of their parties," explained Desu.

Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief, but she did wonder about his thievery.

"Let me guess, you stole the medal because you wanted to add it to your collection," she said.

The ship's surround sound started to play a cheesy tune that sounded like one of the songs from Goo Zombies, confetti fluttered down from the ceiling and landed on her head.

"And our lucky contestant guesses correctly, winning her the grand prize of a detailed explanation! At first, I didn't think there would be anything of interest on a planet whose sentient species have not become advanced enough to explore further than its own moon, but then I heard about these Shen Gong Wu! I immediately stopped my search of the legendary Candle Catalogue of Beta Pictoris and headed towards Earth, or the Sphere of Idiocy as some races call it. Luckily I have learnt to speak English fluently from watching ancient TV broadcasts from your planet using a special translator (That I stole), so I believed that I might have been understood more by your people. Unfortunately, I discovered that humans have not yet discovered other intelligent species in the universe, so I knew that my ship (That I stole) would cause wide spread panic. Fortunately my ship is fitted with a cloaking device (That I stole) and can slip past any earthling undetected, but I didn't expect this medal to be guarded so fiercely! You and your friends completely destroyed my Bikkaborg squad!" explained Desu.

Kimiko became interested with his technology; perhaps she could learn some useful information for her father's company.

"What's a Bikkaborg? How can you change shape?" she asked.

Desu sighed and looked at her.

"Well, you are the nicest girl who I've kidnapped. The Bikkaborgs are simply the result of exposing inanimate objects to Liquid Ununseptium long enough for them to become animated; a neat little side effect is that the objects can fire lasers! Those bandages were Bikkaborgs too, it was the first time I've made a non metal object become a Bikkaborg, and non metal animated objects tend to have boring personalities. The body I inhabit now is in fact a super advanced Bikkaborg that can become a perfect replica of a living organism; the machine (That I stole) can shape this body into any species that I program into it with a voice command! My real body is currently held in a secret location, I sometimes move my soul into it when I want to have a break once in a while," explained Desu.

One of the monitors started to flash, he ran over to it immediately. He smiled as he looked at what it was telling him.

"Let me guess, another Shen Gong Wu has been activated!" Kimiko said.

Desu ran over to one of the consoles and pressed a few buttons, he then turned to his prisoner.

"Yep, another Earth artefact to add to my collection!" he said, looking at Mammon's Medal in his hand.

Omi and the rest of the Xiaolin team were flying close to the green plains of Siberia, searching for the newly activated Shen Gong Wu.

"I don't know how we'll win if we don't have Kimiko on our side…" sighed Clay, keeping an eye out for the Shen Gong Wu.

"I think that whoever was responsible for taking her and Mammon's Medal would want to get their hands on the Thunderbird," added Raimundo, hoping that they would be reunited with the fire warrior.

The Silver Manta Ray slowly landed, Dojo could sense that the Thunderbird was in a bush. As the Xiaolin warriors walked out of the silver craft, Desu watched them on one of his monitors while safely inside his ship.

"It's great how I can see them up here, but they can't see me! One day you humans will develop technology as sophisticated as my ship!" Desu chuckled, pointing and laughing at the Xiaolin warriors.

Kimiko was busy fiddling with her PDA; suddenly Desu became very interested with it. He knelt down beside her; she had refused to sit on any of his comfy chairs and simply sat on the floor instead.

"I'm busy…" grumbled Kimiko, trying to get some privacy.

"I just wanna look at your thing, it's more sophisticated than other devices that you humans have," Desu said.

Desu managed to see the screen of the PDA, the message that was being displayed made his eyes widen.

"That's it! I've just downloaded a virus into your ship's computer, luckily I saved it for this emergency!" Kimiko explained, smiling.

Desu grabbed his head as he watched each part of his ship malfunction, some Bikkaborgs shaped like brooms and other cleaning utensils were immediately produced by one of the machines.

"Bikkaborgs, sort this mess out!" snapped the space thief.

He watched in horror as the Bikkaborgs started to open up the cases containing his precious artefacts, as they cleaned they knocked the objects onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, the machine that creates your Bikkaborgs is malfunctioning too. It must've given messed up commands to them," said Kimiko.

Suddenly the ship lurched forwards, Desu began to panic even more.

"No! The zero gravity engines are falling, now it's only half gravity!" he yelled as the ship gently drifted down to the ground.

The Xiaolin heroes looked into the sky, they saw the alien spaceship slowly appearing as its cloaking device failed. A hole opened up in the side, Kimiko peered out of it and waved at her friends.

"Kimiko?" whispered Omi, confused by the spectacle.

She jumped down once the ship was just close enough to the ground, it landed with a bump behind her and scared some birds away.

"Whoa, are you alright?" asked Raimundo, also confused.

Kimiko looked at the wind warrior and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Let's just say that I found someone almost as annoying as Jack," she replied.

Kimiko casually walked over to the Thunderbird, it was a small statuette of a bird of prey that was coloured silver and gold. As she reached her hand into the bush, she felt someone fly over her. It was Desu, performing a big back flip from his grounded ship and to where Kimiko was standing. Kimiko knew that her troubles were not over when his hand touched the Shen Gong Wu at the same time as hers.

"Looks like we've got a showdown here, luckily I read about these battles while I gathered information on the Shen Gong Wu!" explained the thief, everyone knew that he was the villain Kimiko was talking about.

"Okay, I'll let you decide the challenge, as long as you don't have any advantages with your alien powers!" Kimiko shouted.

Desu shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I am a human at the moment. The only powers they have are to be incredibly stupid!" he laughed.

Kimiko growled loudly, she had enough of him mocking the human race.

"Just decide the challenge already!" she yelled.

"I've got it! Whoever catches the most falling stars in seventy five millitroppas wins!" exclaimed Desu.

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"What the heck is a millitroppa?" she asked.

"Roughly two Earth minutes," Desu answered.

That sounded good enough for her, she took out the Star Hanabi. Desu understood what she was doing so he got out Mammon's Medal.

"Looks like we're wagering these!" Kimiko said.

The scenery around them changed, it became a large crater and the sky became filled with large blue stars. Kimiko's friends watched them down from the edges of the large bowl shaped arena.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the female warrior and space thief shouted.

The stars started to fall, the two fighters headed off in different directions. Kimiko caught her first star; the glowing object disappeared in her hands as is reappeared on the side of the crater where her friends were standing. She looked back to see that Desu had caught many stars; he looked back at Kimiko and smiled. The stars he had caught appeared on the side of the crater where his ship was stationed.

"I'm very good at taking things, that's why I thought of this challenge!" he chuckled, making Kimiko work in overdrive.

She caught many more stars, but it seemed that he was only three stars ahead of her. Kimiko got her chance when she saw him heading over to a star.

"Star Hanabi!" she yelled.

The fire warrior used the power of the Shen Gong Wu to launch a volley of fireworks at Desu; they were perfect for diversion. Desu growled angrily as he was temporarily blinded by the colourful explosions, she easily managed to swipe a point from under his nose.

"From my limited knowledge of Japanese, I should've remembered that Hanabi meant fireworks! Your planet and its multiple languages, no wonder you humans are so confused all the time!" Desu yelled.

"I've had to put up with your insults for five mega ultra super troppas! I've already proved you wrong by single handily messing up your ship!" Kimiko fumed as she ran off to claim more points.

Time passed as Desu and Kimiko tried to take the lead, but they found that they were tying almost all the time. The two minutes were almost over, there was only one star left to catch.

"Oh man, this is so intense! They're both tying at the moment; whoever catches this star will win the game!" Dojo said.

"Kimiko, you can do it!" yelled Omi, Clay and Raimundo.

"You go Kimiko!" Jermaine added.

Desu laughed as he raced towards the final star "Your fireworks won't save you now!"

Kimiko smiled and pointed the Star Hanabi at him "Star Hanabi Fire!"

The Shen Gong Wu, combined with her elemental power that altered its effect, launched a stream of fire at him. Desu screamed, to avoid messing up his good looks he dodged the fire. Kimiko caught the star easily, her attack had caught him off guard.

"Kimiko wins!" Cheered Raimundo as the scenery returned to normal.

Desu was crestfallen, he had lost his precious Earth artefact. He looked sadly at Kimiko before he returned to his ship.

"Wow, I didn't know your ability could change its effect. I guess I have a lot more to learn about you humans after all," he said.

Kimiko smiled, she was glad that he learnt his lesson.

"Don't feel so bad about it, maybe you could do something instead of stealing things!" she said to him.

Desu sprang to his feet immediately.

"No thanks, I'll go back and search for that Candle Catalogue now!" he said, grinning.

Kimiko and her confused friends watched him hop back into his space ship; the cylindrical vehicle lifted silently into the sky and disappeared from view.

"Oh well, I guess he's going to have to learn the hard way," Kimiko sighed as she and her comrades climbed aboard the Silver Manta Ray.

Meanwhile, in the cold depths of outer space, Desu was on course for Beta Pictoris. Suddenly, the scanners on his ship detected two unidentified vehicles on his tail. Another scan revealed that the two ships that were following his were Ibbidaoo police vehicles.

"Halt in the name of the law! You'll never get away with stealing our fifth solid gold moon!" announced the police on his tail, in their own language.

Desu chuckled and smiled a cunning smile; he had his finger on the 'warp speed' button at the controls.

"Try catching me when you're busy regurgitating your stomachs to eat my space dust!" laughed the brave thief.

He was shocked to see that the warp button activated the brakes instead; the police were dangerously close to him.

"No, the virus! Its messed up the controls! Curse you, Earth girl!" yelled Desu.

* * *

**Trivia: **Mammon is the personification of greed; he is the false god of riches and avarice. 

The Triangulum Galaxy is approximately 3 million light-years away in the constellation Triangulum.

Beta Pictoris is the second brightest star in the constellation Pictor, the easel.

Ununseptium is the placeholder name for element 117, an undiscovered element in the periodic table. It can only produced artificially, and will probably be named after the lucky scientist who does this.

The Thunderbird is a legendary creature from Native American myth; the beating of its enormous wings causes thunder and stirs the wind and is often featured on totem poles.


	5. Healing Blade

One bright and sunny morning, the Xiaolin warriors were training on the obstacle course. This time, the challenges were slightly more dangerous. Kimiko had already completed the course and was standing by with a first aid kit, just in case one of her team mates got hurt.

"You completed the course in record time, Omi!" she exclaimed once her friend had completed the course.

She reset her stopwatch as Omi cooled off, he was proud of his new record. Up next was Clay, the earth warrior was determined to be faster than he was when he did the obstacle course the first time. Jermaine blew the horn and Clay immediately started, jumping over the stepping stones that came first.

"Wow, he completed that part of the track faster than he did last time," whispered Raimundo.

Clay was onto the next part, two walls that were placed close together. He managed to complete the task that involved him jumping wall to wall; the next part of the course was coming up.

"It's the pit of bamboo spikes, Clay spent quite some time on this one," whispered Jermaine.

They were pleased to see that their Texan friend quite easily jump over the wide pit, he made haste to the next challenge. Clay now had to swing rope to rope over a pool of water; he had to do this while carrying a vase between his legs. Once he had completed the task without the vase or himself being damaged, he then had to hop across a square of flowers with his legs tied together.

"I hope he keeps his cool," Kimiko whispered.

Clay managed to focus, even with the heavy pollen in the air and the dangerous snakes hidden amongst the flowers. He had to pick five white flowers and put them in the vase, his eyes managed to see them even though they were watering. Clay picked up five and put them in the vase, after untying his legs he headed towards the final challenge of the course.

"C'mon Clay!" cheered Raimundo.

Clay tied the life size statue of Dashi to his back and managed to keep balance on the tightrope, trying not to look down at the deep dark hole below him. At the end of the tightrope there was a ladder he had to climb while the statue was on his back; Clay was strong enough to scale the ladder quickly. Once at the top, Clay rang the bell that signalled the end of the course.

"How did I do?" asked Clay, wiping his sweaty brow.

Kimiko smiled and showed him her stopwatch as he walked towards the rest of the group; he smiled proudly once he saw the time.

"Forty nine seconds, a new record!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Clay walked up to Raimundo and put his hand on the wind warrior's shoulder, they both smiled.

"You go ahead, leader, it's your go!" Clay said.

"Let's see how I can do this!" said Raimundo.

Omi had finished cooling off; he looked forward to seeing how well the Shoku leader could do. Raimundo warmed up as Jermaine put his finger on the horn, he focussed his attention on the course ahead.

"Go!" yelled Kimiko as Jermaine pressed the button, the loud noise made Raimundo spring into action.

Raimundo's friends were amazed to see him jump over the stepping stones faster than ever before, he then effortlessly completed the pit of spikes.

"Whoa, I think he'll definitely beat my time," Clay gasped.

Raimundo grinned as he headed towards the swing rope challenge; he placed the vase between his legs and began to make his way across. Omi was excited; he looked at the time to see how well Raimundo was doing. His eyes widened in surprise, the water monk waved his arms in the air.

"Be quick, Raimundo! At this rate you might not beat your record!" Omi exclaimed loudly.

Raimundo began to panic slightly; his moves became a little sloppier. He was almost at the final rope, but he lost his grip and fell into the water.

"Oh no, Rai might be drowning!" gasped Jermaine.

Kimiko rushed over to the water; thankfully the wind warrior was not in any danger. The pool of water turned out to be a mere two feet deep, Raimundo looked frustrated as he stood up.

"Oops…my bad," whispered Jermaine, embarrassed.

Raimundo climbed out of the water, shaking the water off his clothes. Omi walked over to the wind warrior, the little bald monk seemed upset.

"I am sorry, Raimundo. My exclamation caused you to fail; I thought it would cause you to speed up. In future challenges, I shall learn to keep my large oral cavity sealed tightly," he said.

Raimundo smiled.

"Don't worry dude, the obstacle course isn't going anywhere! I'll have plenty of time to do it later! I'm still pleased with Clay for completing the course in record time, even though I know speed isn't his thing," the leader said.

Clay smiled and blushed; he put his hand behind his head.

"The reason why I was so focussed was that I knew the spikes were only foam, the water was only two feet deep, the snakes weren't venomous and the big hole under the tightrope was painted black to make it look bottomless," Clay explained.

Raimundo gave Clay an angry look for not telling him earlier, Dojo suddenly rushed to join them.

"Guys, the training can wait! Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself, it's another one of the Ten Swords of Legend!" he exclaimed.

The Xiaolin team hopped onto Dojo's back, they would continued with their training once they got back from their daring mission. They were soon heading towards Beijing; the sword was located somewhere in the city.

"The Sword of Saints is a blade that is not meant for offence, its user can share their life energy with someone who is very weak," explained Omi, reading from their ancient scroll.

"Cool, it's nice to see that at least one of these swords can't be used as a tool for destruction!" said Kimiko.

Finding a secluded area to land, Dojo let the team of heroes off his back. The sword was located in a fountain in the centre of a busy park, there were a lot of people walking around and enjoying the fresh air.

"We'll need to protect the people just in case Jack and his four goons show up, you don't know what they could so with all these civilians about," said Jermaine.

"You're right, we'll need to grab the Sword of Saints before anything terrible happens!" added Kimiko.

They walked towards the small white fountain, blending in perfectly with the crowd around them. The Sword of Saints looked like a statue from afar, hidden amongst the bird designs in the fountain. Just as the Xiaolin team was far away, Jack and his four warriors teleported from nowhere and caused quite a stir.

"Ta da!" laughed the evil boy genius as Fuu-Ki and Kin-Ki roared and scared the people in the area away.

The Xiaolin warriors stood in their fighting positions, one of the shadow warriors who remained in disguise walked forwards menacingly.

"Shall I take care of these pipsqueaks? I've been itching to cast off my shroud and show them how strong I am!" hissed the shadow warrior.

"Sure, get them wet!" laughed Jack, hoping that this time the Xiaolin heroes would get what they deserved for trashing his robots.

The warrior laughed as he revealed his appearance underneath, like his allies he was a monster like they were. His skin was blue and his eyes appeared more reptilian than his friends, his short horns were bone white. This monster had no hair on his head; instead he seemed to have a patch of emerald scales instead.

"My name is Sui-Ki; you'll be drowning in more than just your tears if you're foolish enough to fight me!" he said, grinning.

Raimundo stepped forwards and began to charge up his move.

"You'll be crying after I finish with you!" he yelled.

Sui-Ki chuckled as he clenched his fist, the water fountain suddenly exploded and water gushed out. The Sword of Saints clanged as it hit the ground; Sui-Ki manipulated the water and made it into a large wave. Before Raimundo could release his attack, he was blown over by the heavy water.

"Water is my element; I shall be the one who challenges you!" Omi shouted, pointing at the vicious fiend.

The evil water manipulator laughed and stretched his arms, he grinned as he looked at the bustling city that surrounded the area.

"Y'know what, I think I'm just going to use my water powers to drown this stinking city. I'll use the whole water supply of Beijing to create a massive tidal wave, one large enough to crush everything in sight! Once I'm finished, you can see what I can do with the ocean!" he said.

Omi and his friends gasped when he explained his true potential, Beijing was possibly the most populated city in the world. They could not just let the super powered villain use his ability to destroy everyone.

"Omi! He has your power, how about you take him far away from here!" Raimundo yelled to his water warrior friend.

The monk nodded and ran off, Sui-Ki laughed maniacally as he pursued the brave Xiaolin warrior. Clay, Kimiko, Jermaine and Raimundo focussed their attention on the two other demonic warriors. The shadow warrior who kept his identity concealed stayed on the sidelines with Jack.

"Yee haw, let's get this hoedown started!" shouted Clay.

"I can take on windy and metal hide any day!" Jermaine added.

Kin-Ki and Fuu-Ki growled loudly and charged into battle, Clay managed to block Kin-Ki's punch while Jermaine swiftly dodged the blast of wind that Fuu-Ki fired at him. Kimiko leapt high into the air to execute her move.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she yelled, sending a hot rain of fireballs down on the two evil opponents.

Kin-Ki immediately turned his skin to metal and shielded his partner; the wind manipulating fiend jumped over his metallic friend and kicked Kimiko hard in the chest area.

"Kimiko, no!" yelled Clay and Raimundo, Jermaine growled loudly and prepared to strike Kin-Ki.

"I'll electrocute you like I did last time!" yelled Jermaine.

Before he could unleash his Heylin move, Kin-Ki's swift fist punched the Shoku warrior out of the way. Jermaine was in reasonably good condition at first, but when he got up he discovered that he had bruised his knee. Kimiko on the other hand was knocked out, she needed medical attention.

"Look, the Sword of Saints!" said Clay.

His eyes were on the mythical blade, it was a white sword in the shape of an angel's wing. Clay rushed over to it, only to see that Fuu-Ki and Kin-Ki had spotted the Shen Gong Wu too.

"Too slow, looks like you're in a battle with us!" laughed Fuu-Ki, realizing that he and Kin-Ki had touched the sword at the same time as Clay.

The three fighters gasped to see that Raimundo had also touched the blade; he must have moved fast enough to get there in the nick of time.

"Well, looks like we have a two on two showdown!" said Raimundo.

"Rai, don't you think that you should be tending to Kimiko's injuries?" asked Clay, thinking that Raimundo was foolish to leave Kimiko.

Raimundo looked back at the fire warrior; he then looked into the eyes of his two opponents.

"If I win this showdown with you, I'll win the Sword of Saints to heal Kimiko!" he answered.

Fuu-Ki and Kin-Ki grinned, Raimundo's determination seemed pathetic to them.

"Alright, are you sure that you're really gonna win?" Kin-Ki questioned the two Xiaolin warriors.

Clay and Raimundo nodded, they would do anything to help a friend.

Meanwhile, Sui-Ki continued to chase the little Xiaolin warrior through the city streets. Omi noticed that the fiend was about to catch up with him, he got out the Orb of Tornami and made a jet of water that made him go flying forwards. When he landed, Omi noticed that he was far away from Sui-Ki and in the vicinity of a boy riding a skateboard. Omi ran over to the streetwise kid.

"Excuse me, may I borrow your wheeled plank?" questioned Omi.

"No, you're lame!" answered the boy, screwing up his face.

Omi snatched the board off him; he rode down the street for a few seconds before he created an ice ramp with his Shen Gong Wu to get to the other side of the road. Sui-Ki ran past the boy and continued to pursue Omi, the little boy was astounded.

"You're cool!" the boy shouted to Omi who was down the street.

Kin-Ki and Fuu-Ki thought carefully, Raimundo and Clay had let them decide the challenge for the showdown.

"The game is kings of the ring! The two friends from both sides are tied together; they must stand in the centre of the ring for five seconds while fending off their opponents! We wager the Vorpal Sword and Hero Sword Hrunting!" shouted Kin-Ki.

"Okay, we wager the Reversing Mirror and Thunderbird!" said Raimundo.

The environment changed to a rainbow coloured circular arena, there was a golden circle in the centre of the ring. Jermaine, Jack, the fourth shadow warrior and unconscious Kimiko were on the outside. A silver rope tied Raimundo to Clay's back, another rope tied Fuu-Ki to Kin-Ki's back.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" exclaimed both sides.

Clay ran forwards while Raimundo kept a lookout, Kin-Ki and Fuu-Ki leapt towards them. Kin-Ki put his hand on the hilt of Hero sword Hrunting, ready to point it at them. Raimundo immediately used his Shen Gong Wu.

"Thunderbird!" he yelled, tossing the statuette at him.

The little figure became a large eagle, bigger than Kin-Ki. It screeched at them and bared its talons; Kin-Ki let Fuu-Ki carry him this time.

"Vorpal Sword!" announced Fuu-Ki, hitting the bird with his sword.

The Thunderbird screeched and returned to its original form, Clay let Raimundo carry him this time.

"We mustn't let them point Hero Sword Hrunting at us, my speed will get us out of their way!" shouted Raimundo.

Clay became panicked; the two monsters were leaping towards them.

"I don't know about that, I am pretty heavy. I'll just slow you down; it'll be like when I realized that I was too big to ride a miniature pony at the fair!" exclaimed Clay, realizing the danger of their situation.

The shadow warriors continued to approach, the two of them were laughing evilly. Just as Kin-Ki was about to point his sword, Raimundo remembered something.

"Reversing Mirror!" he yelled, activating the Shen Gong Wu he and Clay had selected at the start.

It reversed the effects of the sword, causing Raimundo and Clay to fly into the air. Raimundo managed to guide himself and Clay into the centre of the ring, the two shadow warriors were too far away to do anything.

"Yeah, I just remembered why I wagered that!" exclaimed Raimundo, they had won the showdown.

The scenery returned to normal, Jermaine cheered while Jack cowered in fear.

"Oh man, Zhen's going to kill me when he finds out that you lost the two swords we have!" he yelled.

Shortly afterwards, Omi came running to the scene. Sui-Ki followed behind, he joined his other comrades.

"We'll see you soon, next time you won't be lucky!" laughed Sui-Ki before he and his allies vanished.

Raimundo held the Sword of Saints in his hand, ready to heal Kimiko. Omi and the other heroes gathered around.

"Kimiko, thanks for rushing to help me when I failed the obstacle course. Now I'm paying you back,"

He held the sword so it was pointing at Kimiko; white energy flowed down his arm and into the magical blade. A small beam of white light extended from the tip of the Sword of Saints, it touched Kimiko on the heart. Slowly but surely, the female fire warrior opened her eyes and sat up.

"Whoa, what happened?" she asked.

Raimundo blushed and quickly dropped the Sword of Saints, his friends smiled as he picked it up again.

"Well, you got knocked out. Seeing that it was the right thing to do, I healed you using the sword's power!" explained Raimundo.

Kimiko smiled and closed her eyes.

"That's funny; though I was asleep I could still hear your voice. You said something about repaying me," she chuckled.

Raimundo blushed again, his friends began to chuckle.

"Did I really say that? Oops," Raimundo whispered, feeling ashamed of his softness when he saved her.

Jermaine put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder and laughed.

"Don't worry, it's natural for a man to get emotional with the ladies," the warrior said, winking.

"Dude, what the heck? I wasn't getting emotional!" fumed Raimundo, blushing again as Kimiko began laughing.

Meanwhile, back at Jack's evil lair, Zhen stood in front of Jack and his four shadow warriors with his back turned to them.

"Zhen, I'm sorry! It was Fuu-Ki and Kin-Ki's fault; they were the ones who wagered our swords! Blame Sui-Ki too, we would've won if he didn't go chasing little cheese ball!" said Jack.

"Hey, we're not that stupid!" growled Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki.

Kin-Ki pierced a can of soda with one of his horns and began to suck out the contents, Fuu-Ki and Sui-Ki frowned at him. Jack turned to the warrior who had not revealed his identity, the shadow warrior remained silent.

"And what's with this guy? Mr. Noiseless didn't even jump out and kick their Xiaolin butts!" shouted Jack, the warrior ignored him.

Zhen span around, making Jack squeal and the four shadow warriors stand to attention. Zhen patted Jack very gently on the shoulder; the boy genius stopped cowering and looked into the dark slit on Zhen's helmet.

"By giving them the two swords, my warriors have let the Xiaolin fools fall into a false sense of security! Sui-Ki, Kin-Ki, Fuu-Ki! Leave this place and carry on with your mission!" said Zhen, clapping his gauntlets together.

"Yes master!" shouted the three warriors he named, they leapt out of the room and out of Jack's window.

Jack was surprised, why had Zhen dismissed them like that? He was not upset with the three.

"Hey, now I'm left with this dude!" moaned Jack, pointing to the unnamed shadow warrior.

The warrior suddenly appeared beside Zhen, Jack looked back to see that his figure faded from where he was once standing.

"This warrior is a master of deceit, I think his powers shall be enough for you!" chuckled Zhen.

The unnamed warrior crossed his arms.

"My power is far greater than my three friends," he said.

* * *

**Trivia: **Sui-Ki is another Oni from Japanese mythology, he can control water and summon a tidal wave to crush and drown his enemies. 


	6. Awakening Of The Demonic Weapon

"Awesome, another one of the Ten Swords of Legend!" Raimundo exclaimed, a new sword had been activated and they were flying strait to it.

"Wow, two days in a row! These swords are really active now we've discovered five of them!" added Kimiko.

They continued to fly towards the new Shen Gong Wu on the back of Dojo; the new sword was named Cursed Sword Tyrfing. It was a very powerful blade that could shoot balls of dark energy, but it slowly drained away the user's strength each time it used this power.

"We already have half of the swords; soon all ten will be in our possession so evil cannot touch them!" Omi said.

They landed in a large thicket of bamboo, hoping that they would not be too far away from the sword. Dojo shrank back to his normal size and began to dance for no apparent reason.

"Dojo, I know it's great that we found half of the swords, but will ya stop dancing like that? You're like my aunt after she drinks a lot and someone plays her favourite piano song," said Clay.

"Sorry, my Shen Gong Wu ailment has affected the part of the brain that stops you from dancing all the time!" Dojo explained.

The Xiaolin team looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"There's a part of the brain that stops you from dancing?" questioned Jermaine; at school he had recently studied some parts of the brain.

"Nope, it's the only way I can explain it! They need to invent one so this never happens to me ever again!" panted Dojo, getting tired from dancing.

After pushing away the bamboo with his hands, Raimundo guided his friends through the dense thicket. They soon came to a small clearing where the new sword stood, stabbed into the ground.

"Yes, we've found it!" exclaimed Kimiko, pushing herself towards the front of the group to look over Raimundo's shoulder.

Omi and Raimundo walked ahead, Cursed Sword Tyrfing had a black blade and a golden hilt. Its hand guard looked like the wings of a bat, there were blood red runes inscribed on the blade.

"You can get the sword Omi, I suppose you've been looking forward to some actual fighting after you let that monster chase you yesterday," Raimundo said, letting the water warrior go ahead.

"Thank you Raimundo, if Jack Spicer was to suddenly appear now he and his warriors would fear me!" Omi exclaimed.

As Omi made his way to Cursed Sword Tyrfing, he was not surprised when he heard the laughter of Jack. The evil genius appeared out of nowhere again, accompanied only by the nameless shadow warrior.

"I'm sorry losers, your luck's about to change! I'll be the one who will win the sword!" laughed Jack.

Omi began to chuckle softly.

"I'd like to see you try with only one warrior by your side, I see that your other three accomplices have left you!" he said.

Jack folded his arms and smiled; the shrouded warrior stepped forwards and revealed his true form. Omi was surprised; the warrior had a more human face than the three other shadow warriors. His horns were long and black; he had short black hair and a black neckerchief. His skin was a dark grey, there was a strange aura surrounding him that was different to the others.

"My name is Ongyo-Ki; I am the strongest of Zhen's fighters. My powers are responsible for the teleportation we use to get from place to place," he explained in a calm voice with a rather friendly tone.

Jack's eyes widened, he had been interested in this shadow warrior's powers right from the start.

"Whoa, you were responsible for our surprise appearances? That's radical!" he exclaimed, adoring Ongyo-Ki's powers.

Omi stepped forwards, the shadow warrior remained still. Seeing his chance, the brave monk dived forwards towards the new Shen Gong Wu, hoping that his movements would be too fast for him. Once Omi's finger touched the sword, he saw that Ongyo-Ki's finger had touched the sword at the exact same time. Obviously, Omi had underestimated his opponent's speed.

"Well, it seems that we have a Xiaolin Showdown. I'll let you decide a challenge," said Ongyo-Ki.

Omi began to invent a game in his mind, his opponent was very gentlemanly. It was kind of him to let Omi decide, but he was still an evil warrior of Zhen.

"Okay then, the game shall be capturing the flags! Whoever captures all five flags is the winner of the game; I shall wager the Silk Spitter!" shouted Omi, looking at his opponent in the eye.

"I wager one of our only Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey Staff," announced Ongyo-Ki, both fighters showed each other their wagered items.

Jack Spicer yelled and waved his fists in the air, Ongyo-Ki was wagering one of his favourite items.

"You better not lose it!" he shouted.

Ongyo-Ki turned his handsome face towards him briefly and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't," he whispered.

The scenery began to change; the bamboo around them grew tall and created a maze like arena. Yellow flags that were tied to sticks of bamboo appeared around different parts of the maze, there were five of them.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" yelled both warriors.

As soon as the game started, Omi began running to the first flag. He was planning to use the Silk Spitter to reel in the flag, but he saw that Ongyo-Ki had already taken it. Omi immediately ran to another flag, once again the shadow warrior had taken it before he had the chance.

"Silk Spitter!" exclaimed Omi.

He used the sticky webbing to swing like Tarzan, he though that this would definitely increase his speed. He soon discovered he was wrong, Ongyo-Ki had already claimed four of the flags.

"C'mon Omi, you need to find the final flag and steal the other ones off him!" cheered Jermaine from the sidelines.

Omi ran towards the final flag, to his dismay he saw it in the hands of Ongyo-Ki. Omi's eyes widened, there were five Ongyo-Kis! The environment returned to normal, leaving Omi dumbfounded until he grew angry.

"How is that possible, there can't be more than one of you can there?" Omi yelled, demanding an explanation.

Ongyo-Ki smiled gently as the five of him slowly melded together to form a single warrior.

"There isn't," he said.

The powerful shadow warrior gave the Silk Spitter, Monkey Staff and Cursed Sword Tyrfing to Jack. The evil genius squealed with delight, he was amazed at Ongyo-Ki's trickery.

"Soon you'll have no choice to surrender to our unstoppable team!" chuckled Jack as he and his warrior disappeared.

Omi sighed and returned to his friends, he was crestfallen. Despite Omi's loss, Raimundo was happy.

"Don't worry dude, Cursed Sword Tyrfing didn't have such a great effect. I'm sure we can win it back though, along with whatever sword gets revealed next!" he said, cheering the water warrior up.

Omi smiled and followed his friends, Dojo's dancing had ceased so he was okay for flying. As he left the thicket, Omi looked back at his own shadow. It appeared darker than it was before, it was slightly larger too. Despite the shadow's large size, the sky was pretty overcast. Omi ignored this phenomenon and mounted Dojo with his comrades; they soon flew back to the temple.

Meanwhile, back at Jack's evil basement, Ongyo-Ki and the boy genius himself stood in front of evil master Zhen.

"Ongyo-Ki was amazing! He was right about the fact that he's the strongest shadow guy!" exclaimed Jack.

Jack noticed that the three other warriors were standing behind him; he turned around and held his hands over his mouth.

"What I meant to say was that he's one of the strongest shadow guys, as a team you are all powerful!" said Jack, giving his team a thumbs up and a wink.

"That's right, but I'm the strongest of course," chuckled Zhen.

Jack turned to the dark master, showing him Cursed Sword Tyrfing.

"Even though Ongyo-Ki was cool, we still only have one sword!" he explained to Zhen in a sad voice.

Zhen began to laugh maniacally as the three other warriors stepped forwards, each one held a magical sword.

"My warriors have been very busy while they've been away," explained Zhen, rubbing his hands together.

Fuu-Ki's sword was bronze with a brown handle; it had a yellow gemstone in the shape of a leaf on its hilt.

"The Autumn Sword, master," he said, holding up the enchanted blade.

Sui-Ki carried a red sword with a black hilt, the blade was jagged like a flame with fiery patterns engraved upon it.

"The Sword of the Inferno is ours," hissed the water manipulating fiend.

Kin-Ki carried a sword that had a blade which shimmered many colours, the handle was made up of the seven colours of the rainbow.

"The Crazy Haze Sword, master Zhen," grunted the metal warrior.

Jack was astounded once again; he passed Cursed Sword Tyrfing to Ongyo-Ki.

"This is awesome; we'll be able to win the other five swords off the Xiaolin warriors easily! When we get nine of the swords together, the super mega powerful tenth one will appear!" said Jack.

Ongyo-Ki began to chuckle, Jack looked back at him.

"We won't need to lift a finger to get the five swords they have," he explained, the other warriors joined in with the chuckling.

Back at the Xiaolin temple, Omi was busy reading one of Raimundo's magazines. Although it was in Portuguese that he could not read, Omi didn't mind just looking at the pictures inside. Just then he noticed that his shadow was moving away from him, now he had two shadows. The first shadow was his real shadow, but the second one had broken away and was now gliding over to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Omi immediately ran after it, the other warriors had gone to bed for an early night so none of them heard his frantic footsteps.

"Come back here, twin shadow!" exclaimed Omi, hoping that he would prevent his silhouette from breaking into the vault.

The shadow had beat him to the place where the mythical items were held; it morphed into a corporeal form to help it carry the Shen Gong Wu. When Omi caught up with it, he realized that it had taken the shape of Ongyo-Ki.

"One of those clones! You must've pretended to be my shadow while we went back to the temple!" yelled Omi.

The shadow clone held a bundle of magical items in its arms; five of them were legendary swords. Just as Raimundo and the others left their rooms after hearing the commotion, the clone disappeared without leaving a trace of its existence.

"I couldn't stop him…" sighed Omi.

Raimundo and the others rushed into the room, but they were too late. Clay and Jermaine ran forwards, they saw that the five swords had been taken along with some other Shen Gong Wu.

"The swords have vanished, just like what happened to the turkey on thanksgiving when I closed my eyes," said Clay.

"What happened Omi?" asked Jermaine.

Omi let out a gentle sigh.

"Ongyo-Ki tricked us, one of his clones posed as my shadow so he could get to the five swords. It looks like they're ahead of us again," Omi moaned.

Suddenly, Dojo hurried into the room. He was twitching and shaking, he was definitely sensing a new powerful Shen Gong Wu.

"Alright, it must be another one of the Ten Swords of Legend! Now's the chance to claim them again!" exclaimed Raimundo.

Dojo continued to vibrate more and more, it was obviously something more powerful that what Raimundo had guessed.

"The tenth sword is revealing itself; someone must've found the other swords before we did!" Dojo explained.

"Oh no, they must've gotten their hands on the other swords before they were activated!" Kimiko said.

The warriors immediately headed towards their rooms where they got dressed into some decent clothes, they were all glad to see that Master Fung had responded to the emergency.

"Master Fung, the bad guys stole the swords and now they've found the other ones! What are we gonna do?" asked Raimundo.

They looked into the sky; it was now a blood red. The clouds were black; reality was being warped by the activation of the tenth sword. Back at Jack's lair, the nine swords were arranged in a circle as the tenth blade started to slowly materialize in the centre of the ring.

"Thank you for getting me some other Shen Gong Wu, Ongyo-Ki! Now I have the Monkey Staff, the Manchurian Musca, the Lotus Twister, Ants in the Pants, Kuzusu Atom and the Golden Finger!" Jack chuckled.

"Yes, Demon Sword Chandrahas is finally mine!" laughed Zhen, Jack stood beside him laughing also.

The final sword appeared, it was a red and black sword with a curved blade. It had a skull shaped black gem on its hilt, growling faces appeared and disappeared on its blade. Zhen stepped forwards and grabbed it, holding it high above his head.

"Demon Sword Chandrahas!" he yelled, activating the power of the sword.

A massive black hole appeared in the sky, clouds were sucked in by its awesome power. From out of the hole came a huge castle, held in the air by massive spider legs. As it crawled forwards, the ground shook and fissures were created.

"Is that your castle?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I built it while I was trapped in hell! Now I'm in the mortal world, I thought it would be nice to bring it here!" Zhen replied.

Back at the Xiaolin temple, Fung was explaining the secrets of Demon Sword Chandrahas.

"The sword has the ability to open a gate to the netherworld, the same place where Zhen was sealed away. By defeating him and removing the nine swords from the magic circle, Demon Sword Chandrahas will disappear and all of its work will be undone," said the wise master.

"If we don't hurry, everything will be sucked inside!" exclaimed Dojo, ready to transport the five warriors to where Zhen was.

Raimundo gulped hard, he had become leader and was already facing a major new threat in only a week. He and the other warriors hopped onto Dojo's back, they flew into the dark red sky.

"Wow, I can see the vortex!" gasped Kimiko, pointing to the massive black hole in the sky.

As they got closer they saw Zhen's horrific castle, its legs were knocking down trees and messing up the landscape.

"I suppose that nasty thing is his castle!" added Clay.

Dojo headed towards the castle, the Xiaolin heroes did not know that Zhen was watching them from the highest tower.

"I'll stop those Xiaolin fools, I'll incarcerate the whole population for imprisoning me!" laughed Zhen.

"Goodbye, losers!" chuckled Jack, pointing the Kuzusu Atom towards the approaching warriors.

The Xiaolin team continued heading towards the highest tower, a beam was shot out from Jack's destructive Shen Gong Wu. The Xiaolin warriors realized this, the Kuzusu atom was the deadliest Shen Gong Wu.

"Reversing Mirror!" Omi shouted, deflecting the laser blast into the sky.

"Nice going, Omi! I think we'll need to land somewhere a little safer, it's too risky if we get to the tower," Dojo said as they began to land.

They flew through the portcullis, the entrance slammed shut behind them. As the Xiaolin warriors hopped off Dojo, they realized that they were not alone. Kin-Ki was watching them in the courtyard; Raimundo and Jermaine had already noticed him.

"Guys, me and Jermaine will sort this guy out! We'll try and go strait to Zhen, you guys can find a sneakier way around!" explained Raimundo.

"Won't you get hurt?" asked Kimiko.

Jermaine and Raimundo smiled, they readied their Shen Gong Wu.

"We're two Shoku warriors, I think we'll be able to handle a metallic creep like this guy," Jermaine answered.

Dojo hopped under Clay's hat, the earth manipulating cowboy ran with Kimiko to the west of the castle. Omi waved farewell to Raimundo and Jermaine, the water warrior headed towards the east of the castle. Once the warriors had left them, Kin-Ki roared and charged at his opponents.

"Here we go!" said Raimundo, getting out his Blade of the Nebula.

Clay and Kimiko were running up a flight of stairs, they knew that the evil castle was very tall. Eventually they came to a large garden on the third floor; evil plants and flowers were growing there and making awful smells. In the centre of the garden was a large pond with stepping stones, a fountain that resembled a demonic shark stood in the centre of the pond.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're joining us!" laughed a voice.

Fuu-Ki slowly approached the two warriors, Clay stood in front of Kimiko to protect her. Kimiko gasped when she saw that they were joined by Sui-Ki, both shadow warriors had come to fight them. Clay got out his Big Bang Meteorang to combat the two fiends of Zhen.

"Not you guys again, you're like all negative points from Raimundo and Omi personified!" sighed Kimiko, she got out her Arrow Sparrow.

"Two against two, at least that's fair!" hissed Sui-Ki.

Meanwhile, Omi made his way to a massive stair way. The large tall chamber had many white columns and jewel decorations. The water warrior made his way slowly up the stairs, hoping that he would not alert anyone. Suddenly, a black ninja star flew from out of the shadows. Omi swiftly dodged it as his opponent revealed himself, it was Ongyo-Ki.

"It's nice to meet you again, Omi. Unfortunately this will be the last time," said the shadow warrior in his gentle voice.

Omi focussed his attention on Ongyo-Ki; he got out the Shimo Staff and pointed the Wudai weapon at his opponent.

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," explained Omi, smiling cunningly.

Jack and Zhen were confident that the shadow warriors would hinder the heroes attempts to undo the power of the tenth sword; Jack was watching the battle between the two Shoku warriors and Kin-Ki.

"Wow, it looks like they'll never beat the shadow warriors! I bet we don't even need a plan B," said Jack.

Zhen chuckled gently; he touched Jack's back with his cold gauntlet.

"Don't worry, I have one. Once I'm finished with them, I'll like to use your body," Zhen whispered.

Jack turned around; he was frightened by what Zhen had just said.

"What do you mean?" asked the boy genius.

Zhen removed his helmet, Jack screamed when he saw that the dark master had no head.

"I can't rule the Earth without a body!" Zhen replied, his voice coming from his hollow neck.

* * *

**Trivia: **Tyrfing was a sword given to the Norse god Odin's grandson, Svafrlami. It was the ultimate blade forged by dwarves, but since they were forced to make it for him, it caused the eventual death of Svafrlami.

Ongyo-Ki is an Oni who can create illusions and become invisible by manipulating the powers of the shadows, it is said that he is responsible for the romanticized abilities and appearance of Ninjas.

Chandrahas was the sword of Ravana, king of demons in the Hindu epic Ramayana.


	7. Showdown With Zhen

**Author's Note: **Check out my profile for some character information and new Shen Gong Wu! Even though Zhen may be defeated in this chapter, there are still other evils, the story isn't over yet!

* * *

"Your shadow trickery does not fool me! It's time to fight!" yelled Omi, leaping up into the air and transforming his Shimo Staff into a mace.

Ongyo-Ki was instantly crushed by the tremendous force; Omi put his staff away and continued to walk up the stairs. Suddenly, another ninja star came out of nowhere and skimmed Omi's shoulder. The water warrior winced as he turned to see Ongyo-Ki standing there, the person he crushed was obviously one of his clones. Omi ran forwards, his staff becoming sharp and icy cold. Ongyo-Ki smiled gently and vanished, he teleported behind Omi and kicked the small monk into the air.

"I can be anywhere by using my power!" said Ongyo-Ki, vanishing again.

Omi grabbed onto a column and began to climb it like a spider; he dodged the many stars that the shadow warrior threw at him. Seeing his chance, Omi leapt at Ongyo-Ki and destroyed him, only to discover that there were four more demonic ninja clones.

"Which one's real?" Omi thought to himself before hurrying to dodge more ninja stars.

He was suddenly knocked back down to the floor by a kick, the four Ongyo-Kis landed around him. With a burst of rage, Omi swung his staff rapidly to destroy the four warriors who surrounded him. When the water vapour settled, seven Ongyo-Kis leapt out from the shadows and ambushed the little monk. Omi was sent flying into a wall, creating a large crater.

"You can't win this fight, I'll keep making more and more clones to fight you, you'll never find the real me," chuckled Ongyo-Ki.

Back in Zhen's garden, Clay and Kimiko were fighting the fierce warrior duo. Clay's boomerang zipped around; Fuu-Ki's wind powers deflected the deadly throwing weapon. Fuu-Ki and Clay began to fight each other in hand to hand combat, the wind manipulating fiend was fast but Clay's sturdy defence was hard to penetrate. Sui-Ki created water tentacles from the pond water, he tried to crush Kimiko but her swift dodge rolls made her evade each attack. Sui-Ki became annoyed and used his powers to levitate all of the pond water in the air, creating a massive blob above him.

"Water beats fire!" he shouted, slamming the blob down on Kimiko.

The attack was too large for her to evade in time, she was trapped inside the water. She tried to get out, but her struggling caused her to lose more breath. Clay was frightened; he did not want her to drown. He was distracted and Fuu-Ki saw his chance to pin the cowboy to the floor, Clay was struggling but his opponent's pin was too strong.

"Kimiko!" he yelled, he did not believe that she could hear him.

"That's it, give up and drown!" chuckled Sui-Ki.

Clay saw Kimiko's hands tighten into fists; she was gathering some major chi energy around her body.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" she exclaimed, evaporating the water around her with a massive sphere of flames.

Fuu-Ki and Sui-Ki were startled; Clay pushed his surprised opponent off of him. Kimiko and Clay stood together, Sui-Ki and Fuu-Ki linked arms.

"Well now, it seems that we'll have to use our super combo move!" Fuu-Ki chuckled; a great aura of energy surrounded the two demonic warriors.

Gale force winds surrounded them, creating a massive cyclone that sucked up all of the flowers. Evaporated water quickly became liquid and then froze into ice, the cyclone carried sleet and snow in its vicious winds. Clay and Kimiko stood back; they knew that this was one powerful move.

"Fuu-Ki and Sui-Ki's Combo Attack; Perfect Storm!" shouted both of Zhen's henchmen.

In the meantime, the battle between the two Shoku warriors and Kin-Ki raged on. Raimundo's fast punches were simply nullified by Kin-Ki's hard metal skin, Jermaine stood quite some distance away so he had some space to charge up his move. Raimundo's Wudai weapon quickly changed into a nunchaku, he tried to carry Kin-Ki away but the metal behemoth was weighed down by his armour. Raimundo needed to strike while Kin-Ki had it removed.

"Hey kinky, heads up!" yelled Raimundo, pointing to Jermaine.

"Kinky? Don't give me such a stupid nickname!" growled Kin-Ki.

The metal warrior turned his head to see Jermaine firing his powerful Heylin technique.

"Art of Deterioration; Heylin Lightning!" announced Jermaine, firing the lightening bolt.

Jermaine was shocked to see that Kin-Ki removed his metal armour and leapt into the air, the bolt almost hit Raimundo.

"Try again Jermaine!" Raimundo yelled, hoping that the next attack would not miss the metallic fiend.

Kin-Ki landed and turned his skin to metal again, he charged towards Raimundo and made sharp spikes appear all over his shiny black body. Raimundo knew that it would be certain death if he hit the spines, Jermaine finished charging his move and released another Heylin lightening bolt. Kin-Ki shed his armour once more and evaded the attack; Raimundo noticed that his friend's hands were bleeding.

"I've already seen that move, I can predict when you're about to use it! If you keep using it, you may die!" exclaimed Kin-Ki.

Jermaine was panting heavily; he could not stop his hands from bleeding. He looked at Kin-Ki in the eye and smiled bravely.

"I know, the technique causes my cells to release electricity and destroy themselves. That's why it's called the Art of Deterioration, but I'm willing to even sacrifice my life to stop Zhen from taking over the world!" Jermaine panted.

Omi was struggling against the shadow warrior Ongyo-Ki, the water warrior had counted the number of times he destroyed a clone; nineteen. More kept appearing, soon he would be overwhelmed and without any Chi energy. A total of ten Ongyo-Kis surrounded the water warrior, Omi still would not give in.

"If you surrender, I won't kill you. No living being would be stupid enough to continue their battle with me when the odds are against them," said one of the Ongyo-Ki clones.

The water warrior smiled, he dusted himself off and stood up strait. The dots on his forehead began glowing faintly, Ongyo-Ki was intrigued.

"I won't surrender, as long as I have my power to protect my friends!" he shouted.

The forehead dots began to glow brighter, bouncing off the many jewel decorations of the stairway. The extremely bright light evaporated the shadow clones and revealed the true Ongyo-Ki, he had been hiding using his invisibility.

"No, the light of your power ruins my illusions!" gasped Ongyo-Ki.

Omi smiled again and put on the Kaijin Charm, the elemental Shen Gong Wu extended to cover his arm and it powered up the Shimo Staff.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!" exclaimed Omi, the Wudai weapon released a multitude of massive icicles that impaled Ongyo-Ki.

Meanwhile, Kimiko and Clay stood in front of the raging snow cyclone. Both of the Wudai warriors held out their Wudai weapons and elemental Shen Gong Wu, they had one chance to defeat Fuu-Ki and Sui-Ki. The Cat's Eye Draco and Longhorn Taurus powered up the Arrow Sparrow and Big Bang Meteorang, they aimed at the deadly duo.

"Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!" yelled Kimiko, she sent out multiple fire birds that combined into one flaming blast.

The blast hit the cyclone hard, causing the pair of demonic warriors to spin at a slower speed.

"Keep moving Sui-Ki!" growled Fuu-Ki.

"I'm trying my best Fuu-Ki!" Sui-Ki hissed.

Clay smiled, he saw his chance and took it.

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang!" he announced, launching his boomerang with a rainbow jet.

The flying weapon split into multiple boomerangs and caused a massive explosion, the two henchmen stopped spinning and stood there dazed.

"What a cheap shot, you do realize that this isn't over, don't you?" questioned Fuu-Ki.

Kimiko and Clay grinned, the two warriors pointed to the fountain that stood in the centre of the empty pond. The Big Bang Meteorang had sliced right through it, causing it to collapse and crush Sui-Ki and Fuu-Ki.

"It's over now," said Clay.

Back in the courtyard, Kin-Ki laughed at the futile attempts of the Shoku warriors. Jermaine was heavily injured; his lightning attack kept missing its target. Kin-Ki approached Jermaine menacingly; the Shoku warrior was powerless to stop the demonic warrior from knocking him out.

"Jermaine, no!" Raimundo shouted, Kin-Ki laughed evilly.

"Poor boy, at least it's better for me to kill him instead of him using that move over and over to destroy his body!" snorted the fiend.

Raimundo growled angrily, he began to charge up his Shoku move to get revenge on Kin-Ki.

"You should never crush someone who wants to continue fighting against evil! Shoku Libra Technique, Vicious Gale!" roared Raimundo, putting all of his strength into the attack to send Kin-Ki into the air.

Kin-Ki laughed and covered himself with metal once more; Raimundo had got the villain right where he wanted him. He got out the Blade of the Nebular and held it in front of him; he ran his fingers down the blade.

"Shoku Gemini Spell; Heaven's Thunderbolt!" shouted Raimundo, making electricity surge forth from his Wudai weapon.

Kin-Ki screamed as he was electrocuted painfully, he was too shocked to move his arms and legs, let alone shed his metal skin that was causing his pain. Raimundo placed the Crest of the Condor on his arm and powered up his Wudai weapon.

"This is the end for you! Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!" yelled the Shoku wind warrior.

The waves of sonic power released from his blade shattered Kin-Ki's armour and blew the fiend to pieces, Raimundo quickly ran over to Jermaine who was slowly getting back on his feet.

"I'm sorry I did so little, you can leave me here to pick me up later," panted Jermaine, his ribs hurt badly.

"Don't worry, you did more than enough. Protecting you gave me the strength to defeat him! When I get to Zhen, I'll punch him twice as much for you!" said Raimundo as he carried on his way to get to the highest tower.

Omi finished walking up the impressive flight of stairs; he stood for a while to catch his breath. He now had a good view of the castle strait in front of him; a bridge was connected to where he was standing to the tower. Knowing that Zhen was inside, he ran towards it. Once he was inside, he was not unnerved by the skeleton decorations or the blood red walls. In the centre of the room was the circle of nine swords, all he needed to do was to remove one of the swords to break the circle.

"Omi!" shouted Kimiko, running in through another door to the inside.

She and Clay walked up to Omi, he was glad to be reunited with them again. He looked around to find Raimundo; the wind warrior swooped in through one of the wide windows and landed next to them.

"Hi guys, Jermaine is injured and is taking a rest near the entrance of the castle. We'll see him once we sort out this problem," Raimundo explained, looking at the shining circle of Shen Gong Wu swords.

A chilling laughter filled the room, Zhen dropped down from the ceiling with a loud thud. In his hand he carried unconscious Jack Spicer; the boy genius was limp and paler than he usually was.

"I didn't expect you all to finish my warriors off so easily, let me warn you that this battle will be harder!" he chuckled.

Omi stepped forwards and pointed angrily at Zhen.

"You wicked fiend, what are you doing with Jack Spicer?" he asked the dark master, the villain laughed again.

"You know when he wanted to kill you because you destroyed his robots with emotions?" Zhen asked them.

Clay sighed, the other warriors looked upset.

"We're truly sorry for that, if we knew we wouldn't have busted them up," said the earth warrior.

Zhen laughed louder this time, he let Jack drop to the floor.

"That was a complete pack of lies, the only robot he gave emotions was the Dude Bot! Using my dark powers, I can implant dark memories into his puny mortal brain! Watch as I demonstrate!" Zhen explained.

He snapped his fingers, Jack Spicer got to his feet. His eyes were glazed, it seemed like Zhen had control over his body.

"Xiaolin losers!" exclaimed the boy genius without any emotion in his voice; Zhen lowered his head to Jack's ear.

"I think you should kill them Jack, just like they killed your parents!" whispered Zhen, a sparkling tear rolled down Jack's cheek as the genius walked towards the Xiaolin warriors.

The four brave heroes stood back, they had upset looks on their faces.

"Listen Jack, its all lies! We didn't harm anyone!" Kimiko exclaimed, Zhen was being very cruel to a villain who did not have a clue.

Jack lunged at Kimiko, punching her in the chest. The blind fury that empowered Jack made him twice as strong, the warriors had to avoid hurting him as he screamed about the false death of his parents.

"We have no choice, we'll have to knock him out!" shouted Raimundo, leaping towards Jack.

With a quick flick of his hand, he struck Jack in the neck. He had pressed his neck in such a way that the genius fell unconscious once more, Zhen leapt into the air to fight the other warriors.

"Fools, this is where you die!" shouted Zhen as he punched Clay out of his way.

Kimiko and Omi united their attacks, but they were repelled by a dark laser from one of Zhen's fingers. Finally, Raimundo stood to oppose the dark master. Raimundo began charging up his Shoku spell, but he was quickly floored by Zhen before he had the chance to unleash it.

"That's enough, Zhen!" yelled a familiar voice.

As the Xiaolin warriors got back on their feet, Master Fung walked slowly into the room. The old friend of Zhen got into a fighting stance, Zhen chuckled and got into the same stance.

"Well now, I guess I can finally see what made you deserve to be master of the temple!" said Zhen.

"Master Fung, why are you here?" questioned Omi.

Dojo leapt out of Clay's hat and slithered up to Omi, he held his hands over the water warrior's mouth.

"Leave this to Fung, he and Zhen never had a fight!" whispered Dojo.

Master Fung suddenly appeared behind Zhen, his movements were faster than the eye could see. With a quick pull, Master Fung removed Zhen's robes. The warriors gasped, Zhen was nothing but a floating helmet, a pair of shoulder pads, two gauntlets and a pair of heavy boots.

"Just as I thought, no living being could escape the sealing spell that was cast upon you. You had to wait in the netherworld for your dark energy and negative emotions to rot your body away, leaving your corrupted soul to escape!" explained Master Fung.

The floating gauntlets picked up the dropped cloak and used it to cover up Zhen's nonexistent body, he then laughed and clapped his hands.

"Well done, I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. Let's get this duel over and done with!" roared Zhen.

Master Fung and the dark master leapt high into the air, the Xiaolin warriors stood gazing at the amazing fighters.

"Flying Crane Volcano Masher Move!" announced Master Fung, swooping down with his strongest attack.

"Unfortunately, you are still too slow," whispered Zhen.

Zhen timed his kick just right, Master Fung was hit out of the air. Luckily he was caught by Clay, but the heavy boot had winded the old master.

"It's sad, if you remained good you would have become master of the temple instead of me. I am confident that my warriors will show you the error of your ways," panted Master Fung as the four chosen ones leapt into battle.

Zhen laughed and drew his sword, Demon Sword Chandrahas. He swung the blade at them, only to find that it was caught by the swift hand of Omi.

"Zhen, we chosen ones challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Give Ancient Sword Nægling to me, Dojo!" Omi shouted as the temple guardian passed the water warrior the legendary sword and therefore breaking the magic circle.

Zhen was laughing at their foolishness, it was four against one and the odds were still against them.

"Very well then, name your game!" chuckled Zhen.

Omi closed his eyes, he thought of a suitable game. The fate of the world depended on it.

"If you defeat us four with one attack, you win. But if we defeat you with one attack, we win! We have to keep doing this until one of us loses! We wager Ancient Sword Nægling, the Eye of Dashi, Star Hanabi and Fist of Tebigong!" Omi shouted.

"Not even an army can defeat me and my sword, Gong Yi Tanpai!" yelled the dark master.

Zhen swung his sword, but the Xiaolin warriors dodged the blade in the nick of time.

"This is a nice challenge, but how do you expect us to win?" questioned Raimundo, looking at Omi.

"Let's all hold Ancient Sword Nægling together!" shouted Omi.

They all put their hands on the hilt of the sword, the weapon grew a blade that was made from ice and stone with wind and flame circling around it.

"Ancient Sword Nægling!" the warriors shouted together.

They charged towards the dark master, Zhen laughed because the sword still was not strong enough. But then they placed the Eye of Dashi on its hilt, powering the blade up by tenfold. Zhen screamed as the sword sank deep into his helmet, he dropped Demon Sword Chandrahas immediately. The powers of the sword were reversed; Zhen was sucked into the dark vortex.

"Curse you and your tiger instincts, I shall be back one day!" roared the villain as he was pulled through the window of the tower and into the dark abyss.

The sky outside became blue, the landscape returned to normal. The Xiaolin warriors were united in a group hug, the world was safe for another day.

When they got back to the temple, Omi found Jermaine packing his bags. The little monk was confused; he did not understand why Jermaine appeared to be leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving the temple again," Jermaine explained to his long time friend.

"But why? Master Fung can't force you to," Omi said.

Jermaine smiled and placed a hand on Omi's left shoulder.

"It was my idea, I knew all about the story of Zhen. I know dark magic, I don't want to end up like Zhen and become corrupt. I'm leaving the temple for your safety," Jermaine said.

Omi and Jermaine shook hands; Omi understood Jermaine's reason for leaving the temple. Outside the temple, the Xiaolin warriors and Dojo were waiting to take the Shoku warrior back to his home in New York.

"Thanks for staying with us and helping us fight evil," Kimiko said.

"You did a great job, you deserved the Shoku rank," Raimundo added.

Before Jermaine hopped on Dojo, Omi walked up to him carrying an object.

"I want you to have this, finding it with you reminded the time we first met," Omi said.

The water monk handed Jermaine the Origami Shikigami.

"Sweet, but don't you need it for your chores?" Jermaine asked.

"Nope, cos when you have powers like we do, chores can be done as quick as a flash!" exclaimed Clay.

* * *

**Trivia: **Gemini is the third astrological sign with an air element. 


	8. Kidnapped Master!

Omi was walking through the corridors one morning, he turned a corner to find an interesting looking note attached to the wall. It bore a seal that resembled an eight pointed star, it had a blue spiral design encircling it.

"Interesting, I wonder who it is from," Omi whispered, opening the note and reading the writing inside.

As he continued to read, his eyes widened. He ran yelling to his friends, carrying the note in his hands. He soon bumped into Clay who was taking a morning stroll, the cowboy managed to calm the little monk down.

"What's all the commotion? Are you excited about what Shen Gong Wu we'll find next?" Clay questioned, Omi shook his head.

The water warrior handed Clay the note, Clay read it in his mind as his eyes began to widen.

"I think we should tell Raimundo and Kimiko immediately!" exclaimed Omi.

"Holey smokes, we do!" Clay said.

The two warriors ran and met the other members of the team, Raimundo and Kimiko were practicing their skills in the garden.

"Raimundo, Kimiko! This startling note tells of worrying things!" Omi panted.

Raimundo took the note from Clay, the wind warrior began to read the note out loud.

"Dear warriors, the Xiaolin temple has avoided us for too long. If you wish to find your master again, please come to Zenith Island. On your way to him, please demonstrate your skills. We would like to see your true potential as the chosen ones. Yours sincerely, the Choujin White Legion," read Raimundo, raising an eyebrow.

Kimiko folded her arms and looked at the three other warriors.

"I haven't seen Master Fung yet, but I get the feeling that this might be one of Jack's pranks," sighed Kimiko.

"A prank? I see nothing funny!" Omi said.

Just then, Dojo came slithering towards them. It was not a Shen Gong Wu activation that made him come to them.

"Guys, Master Fung isn't in the temple! Plus the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman is missing!" he exclaimed, he had been searching high and low for them.

Raimundo handed Dojo the note from the Choujin White Legion, the guardian of the scroll gasped two times. He gasped first at the kidnapping of Master Fung, then the second gasp came when he read the name of who wrote the note.

"The Choujin White Legion!" exclaimed Dojo.

The four Xiaolin warriors became interested with the new mysterious legion.

"Can you tell us something about them?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, they where one of the first legions I've heard about. It all started shortly after Dashi had defeated Wuya, they asked him if he would like to join them. They're a population of super humans who live on a floating island roughly half the size of Australia, since most super humans were hated they hid the island in a pocket dimension. Since Dashi was the strongest super human at that time, they thought that it would be a good idea to form an alliance with him. They were a kind nation; they wanted to protect the Earth from the dark forces who threatened it. However, they have a strange sort of religion and worship a god named Awesome One and are lead by a man named Omega One. Dashi decided to join them and stop evil, that was until their leader experienced a dramatic change of heart. Omega One wanted to eradicate all normal humans and make the Earth safe for super humans, Dashi heard of their plans and quickly left them. They haven't shown up for 1500 years," explained Dojo.

Raimundo put his hand on his chin, he thought carefully about the Choujin White Legion.

"They must've captured Fung because he's master of the temple, but that still doesn't explain why they want the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. However, it can grant you any wish you desire, but using it too often would cause the balance of power to become messed up," said the wind warrior.

"Dojo, is there a way we can get to Zenith Island?" questioned Kimiko.

Dojo thought for a while before he raised a finger, handing the note to Omi.

"While Dashi was a member, he created a Shen Gong Wu that allowed him to travel to the Choujin White Legion's pocket dimension! It's hidden right at the bottom of the Shen Gong Wu vault!" exclaimed Dojo.

The warriors walked down the steps inside the vault, it seemed that the vault was going down forever. On the walls were draws for each Shen Gong Wu, even some that had not been revealed yet. They continued descending until they could go no further, they came to an ancient door decorated with the figures of three beasts.

"This is the Sanctum of Dashi, it is the safest place in the Xiaolin temple. It is where Dashi keeps his belongings, only someone with the magic forehead dots can open the door while naming the three beasts," Omi explained.

Dojo hopped onto Omi's shoulder.

"I'll let you open it then," said Dojo, Omi's dots began to glow.

"Dragon, creature of the water. Tiger, creature of the land. Phoenix, creature of the air," Omi said, the door slowly opened to let the warriors inside.

As they walked in, Dojo immediately spotted the Shen Gong Wu that provided access to the pocket dimension. It was a dodecahedron of pink crystal roughly the size of a head, inside it was a black orb suspended in the centre. As they got closer, the black orb bore the same eight pointed star that was found on the note.

"The Choujin Portal needs to be held in the air to open a vortex to the pocket dimension, we'll then need to fly up there to Zenith Island," Dojo explained.

Omi took the Choujin Portal from its pedestal and headed back to the garden, they hoped that they could get to Master Fung before something bad happened. From the vault they had taken five Shen Gong Wu each, including their Wudai weapons and Elemental Wu that they kept with them at all times. They all climbed onto Dojo, Raimundo held the dodecahedron shaped Shen Gong Wu up in the air.

"Choujin Portal!" yelled Raimundo, creating a pink vortex that was just large enough for Dojo and the warriors to fit through.

The dimension on the other side of the portal was shrouded in thick white clouds, it seemed that there was air all around them. If one of them fell, they would fall forever.

"Time passes differently on Zenith Island, when we return to the real world it'll be the in the exact same second we left it. Have you made sure that you've got some useful Shen Gong Wu?" questioned Dojo.

Omi looked at his five Shen Gong Wu that he had bought along with him.

"I have the Orb of Tornami, Sword of Saints, Mikado Arm, Wushu Helmet and Denshi Bunny!" said Omi.

Clay showed everyone his Shen Gong Wu.

"I've got the Fist of Tebigong, Lasso Boa Boa, Moonstone Locust, Autumn Sword and Moby Morpher!" he said.

Raimundo sorted his magical items.

"Here I have the Black Beetle, Sword of the Storm, Eye of Dashi, Fancy Feet and Mammon's Medal!" said the wind warrior.

Finally, Kimiko looked through her items.

"I've got the Shadow Slicer, Star Hanabi, Juju Flytrap, Thorn of Thunderbolt and Sword of the Inferno!" said Kimiko.

Suddenly, they flew out of the large cloud they were inside. They saw the massive island, it had many buildings around the edges but not many in the centre. Most of the island was covered in deserts, forests and grassy plains, there was a large lake near the tall tower in the centre. Underneath the island hung many pinnacles of rocks, like gigantic stalactites. There were many caves in these, a few plants grew there. The pocket dimension had no sun, yet the clouds around Zenith Island glowed enough to light the floating haven. As they approached the island, they all heard a roaring sound.

"Dojo, what was that? It definitely wasn't my stomach!" Clay whispered.

Dojo gulped, he remembered the frightening thing that guarded Zenith Island from intruders.

"Oh no, it's already found us! We'll need to hide under the island until it leaves us alone!" exclaimed Dojo, swooping towards the underside of the island.

"What exactly has found us?" Raimundo questioned.

From out of the clouds below came a large manta ray like creature, it had a very long tail whose end could not be seen. It bore resemblance to the sea creature it looked like, except that it had no facial features like eyes or a mouth. The whole of the creature was a silver colour, it was roughly the size of Dojo's head.

"It's the Sky Leviathan, the guardian of the island!" answered Dojo.

Suddenly the Xiaolin warriors started attacking the creature with their Shen Gong Wu, blasting water, locusts, tornados and fireworks. Another roar was heard, the creature drew back into the clouds.

"Yeah, we beat the Sky Leviathan!" shouted Raimundo.

"If you weren't idiots, I would've had time to explain that it was only the lure. Now you've made the thing angry!" Dojo added.

The Xiaolin warriors all screamed when the true Sky Leviathan revealed itself, it was a beast that was ten times larger than Dojo. The monster resembled a colossal squid, each arm had a small toothed maw on the end. The lure withdrew into the creature's true mouth, a large black beak. Its two large eyes were fixed on the Xiaolin warriors, glowing with orange light. Along with its eight arms it had two long tentacles, the tips of these massive appendages were covered in suckers.

"You can fight it Dojo, you're a big dragon," said Kimiko.

"No I can't, dragons are its main prey!" exclaimed Dojo.

The Sky Leviathan closed its eyes, its silver skin began to change colour. It was now invisible, the warriors could not see where it went.

"That thing could be anywhere!" Raimundo panted.

The warriors kept a lookout, suddenly the two long tentacles shot up from behind. Dojo quickly avoided the tentacles, if they grabbed on with their suction cups the heroes would be pulled into its mouth.

"We're almost near the underside of Zenith Island, hold on tight!" exclaimed Dojo as he sped towards one of the huge stalactites.

He found a nice and secluded cave underneath; he placed the Xiaolin warriors on a large nest made from twigs and straw.

"This place should keep you safe, I'm sure that the creature who built the nest won't mind you sitting in it!" Dojo whispered, hoping that the Sky Leviathan had not spotted them.

Suddenly, Dojo was grabbed by the two tentacles. He was pulled screaming into the monster's mouth, the Sky Leviathan swallowed him whole.

"Dojo!" wailed Omi.

"Quick, we need to get him out somehow!" added Clay.

They stood together, making their special formation.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" yelled the warriors, supercharged for their next attacks.

Raimundo and Kimiko fired a blast of red and greyish blue elemental energy.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Shoku Libra Technique; Vicious Gale!"

The combined attack did nothing, Omi and Clay decided to unite their two attacks.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

A green and blue elemental blast, once again the attack did nothing to the Sky Leviathan. Ignoring their weak attempts, the mighty beast dived back into the clouds, perhaps readying another attack.

"I am not an expert on biology, but I think that the beast's digestive juices would have dissolved him by now," whispered Omi.

Raimundo peered out of the cave; the beast was still nowhere to be seen. He sat back down again.

"How will we beat it? It's certainly the most powerful monster we've ever faced!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"The Sky Leviathan will only let you enter the gates of Zenith Island if you prove that you are strong enough," said a voice from deep inside the cave.

The Xiaolin dragons turned around, a dark figure was slowly walking towards them. It suddenly let out a sparkling light; they all realized who it was.

"The Bird of Paradise!" gasped Kimiko; it became apparent that the cave was her home.

The magical creature looked around at the four warriors; she could see clearly that they had grown in spirit.

"Your powers have progressed, but in order to show you are worthy you will need to progress to the next level of power," she explained.

Raimundo stepped forwards, as leader he felt like it was his fault that they were not strong enough to defeat the Sky Leviathan.

"What shall we do? We've united our strongest attacks but nothing has worked," he said.

The Bird of Paradise spread her wings; a shimmering light fell on Omi, Clay and Kimiko. With a mystical flash, their sashes became brilliant gold. Their Gi outfits did not change; Raimundo's exclusive black robes meant that he was leader.

"In order to combat the forces of evil, the four chosen ones should be equal. Raimundo, you are still in charge of guiding them when away from your master, demonstrate your powers and the Sky Leviathan will let you on the island," explained the mythical bird.

The four warriors walked to the edge of the cave, peering out at the clouds. The Sky Leviathan suddenly burst out from its hiding place, its eyes fixed on the three warriors.

"If we can't save Dojo, we can save the man he loves! Shoku Pisces Technique; Liquid Trident!" exclaimed Omi, firing a massive trident shaped water blast.

The water attack hit the Sky Leviathan hard, making it wince slightly. Clay stepped forwards to perform his new technique.

"Shoku Taurus Technique; Terra Fist!" he yelled, creating a flying fist made from solid rock.

Wincing again, the Sky Leviathan was hit by another attack.

"Shoku Sagittarius Technique; Volcanic Dart!" Kimiko announced, her new Shoku powers caused the Sky Leviathan recoil. Raimundo was about to hit it with another attack, but it hovered in front of them. He had already shown that he was worthy by being leader.

"Well done, warriors. You have shown that you are worthy, you may enter Zenith Island," boomed the Sky Leviathan, the warriors did not know that the creature could talk.

He extended his manta shaped lure, little Dojo was sitting on the end of it. Despite his ordeal, Dojo seemed perfectly fine.

"When I was inside him, the Sky Leviathan told me that he was testing your abilities. The Bird of Paradise was right about giving you the promotion to Shoku warriors!" explained Dojo, hopping off the lure and enlarging himself so the Xiaolin warriors could hop on.

They bid farewell to the Sky Leviathan, he waved one of his arms before disappearing back into the clouds. The Bird of Paradise waved goodbye too, they slowly approached the golden metal gates that marked the entrance to the home of the Choujin White Legion.

"Looks like we are here, now we must save Master Fung!" Omi said as they made it through the gates.

They ran down a white bricked road, it lead them across a green field to a small white stone city where some of the members of the Choujin White Legion lived, they ran into the centre of the mysterious place. For paths lay ahead of them, the place seemed to be built like a maze. The warriors looked around, the city was eerily quiet and there was nobody about.

"It'll take forever for us to find him, there must be a quicker way!" Kimiko said.

Raimundo looked around, he had thought of a plan.

"We should split up and meet back here if we don't find him! Make sure that you don't get lost!" Raimundo explained.

"Right! We shall keep our eyeballs unwrapped for any enemies!" exclaimed Omi.

Clay took the first route with Dojo under his hat, Kimiko decided to take the second route. Omi and Raimundo took the two remaining routes, they had no idea who would be waiting for them if they bumped into any strangers. All they knew that each person who lived on the island was a super human, possessing a different super power each. If they met one of these people, they would ask where Master Fung was.

Clay continued to run down the route he was taking, Dojo peered out from his hat and looked behind Clay. He gasped as he saw a wall suddenly appear and block the way they came from, Clay soon noticed and stopped in his tracks.

"What in tar nation? Is this place alive or something?" asked Clay.

Dojo gulped, he knew that the Choujin White Legion somehow knew about their presence.

"It was probably someone using their powers to confuse us, I think Dashi said that Omega One can see all that happens on the island," Dojo explained.

Clay gulped, the situation was unnerving. He continued to walk, any path that he did not take was suddenly blocked by a wall. The white walks were everywhere, at the tops of the walls grew hibiscus flowers. Everywhere he looked everything looked the same, the earth warrior believed that he would never escape the trap.

"Getting a bit confused?" asked a voice.

Clay suddenly froze, he tried to locate where the voice was coming from. He turned to find a face on the nearest wall, smiling and staring at him with wild eyes. Clay jumped back as the two dimensional figure peeled himself from the wall, walking towards him. The humanoid creature was like a chameleon or octopus, able to change colour to hide. The being slowly transformed into a three dimensional man with short black hair, he wore a white uniform that bore the same eight sided star that was the symbol for the Choujin White Legion. He had a metal pad on his right shoulder, 'Θ71' was written on it.

"Who are you?" asked Clay.

The man chuckled and pointed to his shoulder pad.

"Theta Seventy One, Diabolique!" he explained. "Sorry if I appear two dimensional!"

Dojo popped out of Clay's hat and whispered in his ear.

"The fighters of the Choujin White Legion are split into different groups, each consisting of a hundred members. The groups are named after Greek letters, Alpha being the weakest group and Psi being the strongest. There is only one member of the Omega group; Omega One," he explained.

Diabolique sniggered and became two dimensional once again, he fell backwards and blended in perfectly with the floor. Clay could not see his opponent moving, but he was confident that his newly found Shoku powers would help him win.

Meanwhile, Raimundo was using his wind powers to speed through the many alleyways. The tall walls were daunting, but he ignored these and carried on with his mission. He screeched to his halt when a girl about his age jumped down before him, she had short blonde hair that almost made her look like a boy. She wore the uniform of the Choujin White Legion, 'Λ19' was written on her shoulder pad.

"By the orders of Omega One, intruders must be destroyed!" she shouted at Raimundo.

The wind warrior could see that there was a fight coming up, he got into his fighting stance.

"Don't make me hurt you, I'm going easy on you because you're a girl," said Raimundo.

She stepped closer to him; she was definitely not amused by Raimundo's cocky attitude. The girl pointed her finger at the wind warrior; the tip of it began to glow slightly.

"I am Lamda 19, Chyna!" she exclaimed.

A beam of white light shot out of her finger, Raimundo dodged the attack as it burned a hole in the wall behind him.

"That's nice, but I'm in a hurry," Raimundo said, grinning.

Chyna frowned and looked at Raimundo in the eye.

"That attack normally kills the intruder; I guess you have some powers too," she whispered, getting into a fighting stance.

Raimundo continued to smile; he got out the Sword of the Storm and the Blade of the Nebula.

"I'll this battle will be over soon," he thought.

* * *

**Trivia: **Choujin means super human in Japanese.

Leviathan is a demon or a monster mentioned in the Bible; sometimes the word is used to describe a large sea creature in mythology. It means whale in Hebrew.

Pisces is an astrological sign with the element of water.

Taurus is the first astrological sign with the element of earth.

Terra is was the roman goddess of Earth, sometimes known as Mother Earth.

Sagittarius is one of three signs with the element of fire.


	9. The Search Goes On

**Author's Note: **The Greek letters of the alphabet; Α, B, Γ, Δ, E, Z, H, Θ, I, K, Λ, M, N, Ξ, O, Π, P, Σ, T, Y, Φ, X, Ψ and Ω. Use this to find how strong a member of the Choujin White Legion is!

* * *

Omi ran and ran; the maze like alleyways of the strange city seemed to go on forever. He tried to climb the tall walls but gravity soon overcame him and he had to drop, the only way he could find Master Fung was by foot.

"Intruder!" shouted a voice behind him.

He quickly span around to see a man in the Choujin White Legion, unlike the other uniforms his lacked sleeves. He was huge, standing about seven feet tall. Strangely, his skin was a turquoise sort of colour. The man had red vertical lines painted on his cheeks; he had a wide brimmed white hat. His shoulder pad had 'Ξ43' written on it.

"Sorry, but I am looking for a friend. I'm afraid that fighting you will only hinder my progress," Omi said calmly.

The large man started to walk slowly towards Omi, the water monk was frightened that the huge opponent would crush him. He quickly showed the man the note he had kept, explaining the kidnapping of Master Fung.

"What is this? It contains our seal!" muttered the man.

He took the note gently from Omi; the water warrior became less frightened.

"You people have captured our master!" Omi explained.

"It was not me who wrote this note; I do not recognise the handwriting. I don't know anyone who would do such a horrible thing," said the man.

Omi realized something, maybe some of the Choujin White Legion were nice people. The man turned around to show Omi his back, he then knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Omi questioned.

"Get on, I'll try and take you to your master! Maybe another member of us can recognise the writing," replied the man.

Omi hopped onto his back, he then watched in amazement as small rockets grew out of the man's feet.

"Wow, who are you?" Omi asked, the man's super power was interesting.

"I am Xi forty three, Jemako. My power allows me to absorb technology or weaponry and integrate it to my body," he explained.

The man slowly levitated a few inches off the floor, they then raced forwards. Omi had to hold on tight, grabbing on to Jemako's shoulders.

"Are there more people as kind as you in the Choujin White Legion?" questioned Omi.

Jemako looked over his shoulder at Omi and smiled.

"I'm kind to children, but I'm often teased because of my softness," Jemako explained.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was finding her way through the maze like streets. She was in an area that consisted of many small gardens and ponds; there were many strange purple birds that fled when she came too close to them. She walked through the hedge mazes, admiring the nice scenery.

"Who's there?" she asked, she kept seeing a dark figure in the corner of her eye.

She knew that someone was stalking her; he could hear his footsteps and breathing every time he came near her. The closest he ever came to her was a few inches; despite this she never got a good view of him.

"Please answer me!" Kimiko yelled.

Suddenly he stopped; he was right in front of her standing a few metres away. He wore a black cape with his uniform; a smiling white mask covered his face. The rest of his head was covered by black bandage, he wore a straw hat and a long red ribbon was tied to it. He carried two katana, he had his arms folded. 'M17' was written on his shoulder pad.

"I'm just looking for someone, can you let me pass?" asked Kimiko.

He placed both hands on the hilts of his swords, drawing them instantly. He twirled them around to show Kimiko his skills; he then placed them back in their scabbards. Kimiko turned to run away, but he moved behind her quick as a flash.

"So this is how you want it? Okay!" Kimiko shouted.

Raimundo charged at his female opponent, performing a flying kick. Chyna ducked and avoided his foot, grabbing him by the leg and swinging him over her shoulder. She fired another beam, but Raimundo avoided it as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Nice try," whispered Raimundo.

He looked over his shoulder, the beam that missed him curved around at a sharp angle. Raimundo was too slow to dodge it as it came back; it skimmed over his shoulder and made it sore.

"You're weak, if you stop fighting; your death will be less painful," Chyna said.

"You can make my death as painful as you can, you're not going to get me anyway!" snapped Raimundo.

Chyna looked him sternly and focussed, all ten of her fingers began glowing.

"If you want to be killed painfully, it shall be done. What you shall witness will be a move I strictly forbid using in normal circumstances, but I shall use it since you asked for it," she explained.

She fired a beam from each of her finger; surprisingly they were fired at the ground and began to draw a circle around where Raimundo was standing. Suddenly, the large circle was filled with multiple overlapping circles that formed a flower like pattern with six fold symmetry like a hexagon. Raimundo felt his body rising into the air, the lines around him began to glow green. A similar green pattern appeared all over his body, even on his eyes and clothes.

"Wait, what are you doing to me?" asked Raimundo, suddenly realizing that he could not move.

"This is my special move; Flower of Life. It will slowly force each atom of your body apart, at this stage death is one hundred percent certain to happen," Chyna replied.

Raimundo was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to escape, but escape was impossible. As a tingling sensation filled through his body, Raimundo lost consciousness.

In the meantime, Clay was looking around for his opponent. Suddenly, Diabolique sprang up from the floor and punched him in the back. As he sank back to the floor, Clay rubbed his aching back.

"If it keeps going like this, it'll take forever!" whispered Clay.

Diabolique suddenly sprang up in front of the earth warrior, he was smiling menacingly.

"It will, won't it? I think that it's about time that I show you my second ability!" chuckled Diabolique.

He suddenly became a black silhouette, he walked towards Clay. Clay was about to turn and run away but his opponent was too fast, Diabolique grabbed Clay by the arm and started to pull him towards himself.

"Let go of me!" yelled Clay.

"Don't worry, you're going on a little trip!" laughed Diabolique.

Clay was sucked into his opponent's chest; he was trapped in a dark void with no way out. He needed to break free.

"What did you do to me you snake?" Clay growled.

He heard the haunting laughter of Diabolique once again.

"I've trapped you inside my body; soon your energy will be drained! It was nice knowing you, cowboy," he said.

Clay kicked and flailed about in the darkness, he slowly felt his senses drift away from him. He could no longer see or smell, all he could hear was the sound of his struggling efforts.

"I'll escape and defeat you!" he grunted.

"Not likely, only a handful of people have found a way to escape. I don't think you're as smart as them," said Diabolique.

Clay closed his eyes; he remembered his friends and family. He knew that he was going to see them again, he had to break free.

"Y'know what? I have something you don't have!" the earth warrior exclaimed, stopping his struggling.

"Oh yeah?" asked the voice of Clay's opponent. "Is it a terrible Texan accent or horrible clothes?"

Clay focussed his Chi energy, he was charging up his new Shoku powers. He heard Diabolique worrying slightly.

"Shoku Taurus Technique; Terra Fist!" he exclaimed.

When the attack was released he heard Diabolique growl with pain, the super human released his prisoner. Diabolique returned to his ordinary form as Clay stood proudly in front of him.

"How dare you!" growled Diabolique.

Clay smiled, he adjusted his hat.

"I knew that if I used my strong attack, I would break free. That black void you sucked me into was a part of your body, you feel its pain!" he explained.

Diabolique smiled and put his hand into his pocket; he drew out a knife and pointed it at his opponent.

"Take this!" he yelled, charging towards Clay.

Clay quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the first Shen Gong Wu he laid his hand on.

"Autumn Sword!" he yelled, activating the special power of the legendary sword he pulled out.

The magical blade floated into the sky and became a dozen autumn leaves, each one of the leaves suddenly transformed into a sharp blade. The many sharp objects fell down on Diabolique, he roared in pain as he fell to the ground. The blades became leaves once again and fused together to make the sword, Clay put the Autumn Sword back into his pocket.

"You were a challenging opponent, but now I need to find my master," explained Clay, running ahead.

"Master?" spluttered Diabolique as he saw the cowboy run off into the distance.

When he was all alone, another member of the Choujin White Legion appeared and ran over to Diabolique. He was a tall man with brown hair in a ponytail, he had a long moustache. On his shoulder pad was 'Z22'.

"Diabolique, are you alright?" questioned the man.

The fallen Choujin White Legion member slowly turned his head towards the man, Zeta twenty two.

"Yes I am Yannick, that boy is strong," answered Diabolique.

Yannick closed his eyes, he was upset.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him, I tried to create as many walls as I could," he said, feeling as if he had failed the stronger member of the Choujin White Legion.

He helped Diabolique up and they walked together, they were heading to the medical centre.

"I heard earlier that one of the other intruders has been captured, he is a boy with brown hair," explained Yannick.

"Good, at least that's one member of their group captured!" chuckled Diabolique.

Raimundo opened his eyes, his body ached for a while but the pain eventually stopped. He got back on his feet; he noticed that he was in a dark jail cell; the room the cell was in was dimly lit with one torch.

"Hey, I'm not dead…" he whispered.

"That's because I stopped Chyna," said a female voice.

Raimundo jumped and saw that a girl was standing outside the cell; she was wearing the same girl's uniform of the Choujin White Legion. She looked as young as Kimiko; she had black hair that was tied back tightly into a ponytail. Raimundo suddenly remembered her face.

"Sheila!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you still remember me," she said.

Raimundo felt calm again.

"Yeah, of course I remember! Me and you were in the circus together back home, we were the stars of the show because of our unique powers! What happened to the other guys?" asked the wind warrior.

Sheila sat down in front of the cell, she frowned slightly.

"When you were selected to be a chosen Xiaolin warrior and left the circus, many people didn't want to see our show anymore. Tyson, Pierre and Tristan were lonely without you. Soon we were visited by a man from the Choujin White Legion, he was one of the strong members who can leave and enter the island at will. We all joined the Choujin White Legion, since we had no families and nothing else we could do with our powers," she explained.

Raimundo was sorry for her; he was one of the most fortunate members of the circus because he had a family. But because he wanted to save the world, he joined the Xiaolin warriors.

"I'm sorry that I abandoned you guys, I had to save the world! I didn't have a choice, there was this really powerful witch!" he said.

Sheila smiled again.

"When I saw you fighting Chyna I immediately recognised your face, I stopped her from killing you. She's a friend of mine; we're both in the Lamda group," she explained, pointing to her shoulder pad that said 'Λ48'.

Raimundo remembered that his friends were elsewhere.

"Kimiko, Omi, Clay! I need to help them!" he exclaimed.

"Are they your Xiaolin friends? What were you doing here breaking into Zenith Island?" questioned Sheila.

Raimundo stopped panicking and explained.

"Our master has been kidnapped; I think one of your strong members has taken him!" he replied.

Sheila looked confused; she did not know any cruel members.

"I don't understand," she said.

Raimundo grew slightly angry.

"I don't understand either, why would you want to join a legion who wants to wipe out normal humans?" he asked.

Sheila grew upset; she understood why he was angry.

"My other friends here say that Omega One wasn't always like this, but we must do as he says, we super humans are lonely!" she exclaimed.

The wind warrior understood why she was so sad.

"You and your friends don't like Omega One, do they?" asked Raimundo.

Sheila nodded, Raimundo had gotten the message.

"Some older members of the legion believe that Omega One was killed a long time ago, the Omega One we know today is an impostor!" she explained.

Raimundo thought for a little while, he then heard the clinking of keys. Sheila was unlocking the cell for him.

"Hey, why are you setting me free?" he asked.

"Raimundo, I know that you and your friends can stop Omega One, the other circus friends will support you!" Sheila answered.

Raimundo walked out of the cage, Sheila handed him the Blade of the Nebula and Crest of the Condor.

"My items, where are the others?" questioned Raimundo, wondering where the other Shen Gong Wu were.

"Your other things were confiscated; they're now kept in a blue plastic box in the medical centre. It's just down the hallway, but you'll need to take down the guard that's stationed there. He isn't tough, you can steal his uniform when you knock him out!" replied Sheila.

Raimundo gripped the Blade of the Nebula tightly; he was hoping that he could get to the Shen Gong Wu quickly so he could be reunited with his friends.

"Thanks Sheila, we promise to find out what exactly is up with this Omega One dude," he said.

In the meantime, Kimiko was dodging the deadly blades of her opponent's twin katana. No matter how many quick steps he took, she always managed to avoid his lightning fast moves.

"You're tough to avoid, it's about time I use my sword!" yelled Kimiko.

She got out the Sword of the Inferno; she twirled it about to show off and then used its power.

"Sword of the Inferno!" she yelled.

Fire started to burn around the magic blade; with a swing of the sword she created a flame cyclone. She heard the man gasp as he moved out of the way, Kimiko manipulated the flames so they followed him.

"Nice move," he said, Kimiko finally heard the sound of his calm voice as he continued to dodge the attacks.

With a twirl of his two swords, the mask wearing man sucked up the fire and flames and channelled the elemental energy into the blades. The fire that span around them became purple and he slammed the swords into the ground.

"Uh oh!" gasped Kimiko.

A wave of purple energy burst around her, the man watched as Kimiko's image was consumed in flame.

"Poor girl, she was pretty, but I had to destroy her," he sighed.

He turned around to see her standing there and smiling; she was holding the Shadow Slicer.

"I have some special abilities too; this item I hold gives me the ability to duplicate my image! How do you like that?" she asked.

The man put his swords away; he put his hand to his chin.

"Your skills aren't bad, but can you tell me exactly why you have infiltrated our island?" he questioned.

Kimiko cooled herself down before she explained.

"Your leader, Omega One, may have kidnapped our master. Do you know anything about that?" she said.

"So you suspect that our leader is an evil man…that's funny, I was thinking the same thing," said the mask wearing man.

Before the man turned around and walked away, Kimiko managed to ask him another question.

"What's your name?" Kimiko questioned.

"Mu seventeen, Aran," he said, before disappearing as mysteriously as he had appeared a few minutes ago.

Kimiko went on her way, if she met some friendly members of the Choujin White Legion, some of them might be able to tell her where Master Fung was.

Meanwhile, Omi continued riding the huge Jemako. The kind super human knew the place like the back of his hand, Omi was confident that Jemako would get him closer to Master Fung.

"Am I going to fast for you?" asked the gentle giant.

Omi shook his head; he was going at a perfect speed.

Raimundo carried on walking down the long corridor that lead from the jail to the medical room, he was waiting for a mysterious character to ambush him again. Suddenly, a boy who was about Raimundo's age skidded around the corner. This member of the Choujin White Legion had very short hair that was died different shades of green, making his large head look like a watermelon from the back. 'A55' was written on his shoulder pad, the boy grinned at Raimundo.

"You!" he shouted, pointing a stiff finger at Raimundo.

"The name's Raimundo," sighed the wind warrior.

The boy took a deep breath and struck a many pose.

"I am Alpha fifty five, Wendell! Prepare to be destroyed, foul intruder!" he growled, striking another pose as Raimundo rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Trivia: **The Flower of Life is considered by many to be a symbol of sacred geometry, said to contain ancient, religious value depicting the fundamental forms of space and time. 


	10. Choujin Black

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've been away from writing for so long! I had to do a lot of work and almost completely forgot to write after the work had been completed, sorry to keep you all waiting!

* * *

Omi was still being carried by the gentle giant, Jemako. The sky was getting darker by the minute; the water warrior was frightened about what would happen to Master Fung as the time flew by.

"Your master is nearby for sure," said Jemako, they were getting closer and closer to a large white tower.

The water monk looked up at the impressive structure; the top of the huge building must have been the place where the noble martial arts master was being kept.

"We are almost there! Perhaps my friends will arrive here shortly!" Omi exclaimed, happy that his search was almost over.

Suddenly, Jemako screeched to a halt. A foreboding figure stood ahead, the narrow pathway meant that there was no way to get around the stranger. Jemako stood with Omi on his back; he stared at the person who had come to confront them.

"Jemako, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing with that boy; he's one of the intruders isn't he?" asked the man.

The menacing figure was a member of the Choujin White Legion, but the garments he wore were jet black and made from tight leather. The only way that Omi could tell that he was a super human was by the shoulder pad, the man was 'Φ44'. He had a short red Mohican hairstyle; his eyes seemed to be yellow and reptilian.

"Phi Forty Four, Crimson…you're not wearing our white," Jemako whispered.

Crimson laughed loudly, the frightening man seemed more muscular than Jemako yet he was shorter.

"Hey…I see what you have there!" Crimson said, pointing at the note in Omi's hand.

Omi gasped and thought of something, what if Crimson kidnapped Master Fung? He tried to keep his cool; he did not know what this leather clad super human could do or how dangerous he could be.

"Leave the boy out of this, the deadly weapons I've absorbed can obliterate a wretched dog like you!" exclaimed Jemako.

"Stop acting like a hero, I'm a Phi who's capable of crushing a measly Xi like an ant!" hissed Crimson.

Jemako became slightly unnerved, Crimson began to walk forwards. Lumps started to appear on the red haired fiend's arms, these burst to reveal disgusting pink tentacles dripping with mucus.

"I warned you…" Jemako whispered, a myriad of gun barrels started to emerge from the gentle giant's chest.

There was a loud snap then a bang, Omi had his eyes tightly shut. He opened them slowly, Crimson had attempted to attack him with his tentacles but Jemako had protected Omi by standing in front of him. Suddenly, Omi realized that the tentacles had pierced Jemako's turquoise skin.

"Jemako, no!" gasped Omi.

Crimson withdrew his tentacles; the giant hero fell over with multiple wounds. Jemako was still alive, although he had lost a lot of his oily bodily fluids.

"Miserable worm, maybe I should cut you in half and see if your two sections crawl away!" chuckled Crimson, ready to finish off Jemako.

Omi growled and jumped forwards, protecting the fallen giant. He pointed his trusty Shimo Staff at Crimson; Crimson believed that the watery Wudai weapon was a pathetic tool.

"Jemako is no worm; I shall vanquish you for treating him like this!" Omi yelled bravely.

Crimson suppressed his laughter and asked his opponent a question.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Omi, warrior of water!" Omi replied.

The evil super human smiled wickedly, his drool and tentacle slime glistened in the light of the darkening sky.

"Die slowly, Omi!" he screeched, the mucus covered tentacles darted forwards and prepared to constrict the Xiaolin warrior.

As the adrenaline flowed through his body, Omi activated his Xiaolin instincts and deflected the tentacles with his leopard attack. The tentacles were sliced to pieces, Omi's forehead dots were glowing brightly.

"Is that all you have?" Omi asked the startled villain.

Crimson wiped some of the saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, his reptile ayes flickered several times.

"The magic forehead dots, I have heard of these before. The great masters Dashi and Guan had similar markings, although they only had six. You have more dots than them; perhaps this is why you show great power! You and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman will be a lot of use to Vincent!" Crimson said.

"Thank you!" Omi said, flattered.

Crimson regained his wicked smile; his tentacles regenerated quickly as a flash.

"Unfortunately your power isn't great enough!" laughed Crimson, the slimy appendages darted towards Omi very quickly.

Omi yelled as the tentacles wrapped around his legs, he was tossed into a wall that knocked the air out of his body. As he recovered, the tentacles whipped him to make his skin sore. Like devilish cobras, two of the tentacles raised themselves high into the air and were ready to strike. Omi ignored his pain and quickly got out one of the Shen Gong Wu he was carrying.

"Mikado Arm!" he snapped, activating the powers of the magic artefact.

He caught the two tentacles as they struck; Crimson noticed that the Shen Gong Wu had enhanced Omi's physical strength. Omi swung Crimson around, first bashing him against a wall then bashing him against the ground like a living yoyo. He tossed his opponent into the air; Omi swapped the Mikado Arm for another Shen Gong Wu in his possession.

"Wushu Helmet!" Omi wailed, donning the mystical item and launching himself into the air with a jet of water.

Crimson gagged as Omi performed a mega powerful head butt to his chest, knocking the villain back down to the ground. The water monk landed softly and put his helmet away, getting back into his fighting stance as Crimson got back on his feet.

"Such ferocity!" sniggered Crimson, recovering from the mighty blow and retracting his tentacles.

Omi wanted to ask the fiend a few questions; he kept his guard up just in case Crimson decided to attack again.

"The note, did you write it?" Omi asked.

"The note wasn't written by me, but I am one of the people behind the kidnapping of your master," Crimson answered.

Omi grit his teeth, he then remembered the name that he had dropped earlier.

"Who is Vincent?" questioned the Xiaolin warrior.

"Vincent wrote the note, he is Psi One! He and I are part of the Choujin Black Legion, the group who will finally destroy the Choujin White Legion and rid the world of the pathetic normal humans!" replied Crimson.

Omi smiled, he now knew plenty of things about his enemies.

"I must tell the rest of the Choujin White Legion, you and your colleagues are like a disease! You're rapidly spreading your beliefs across the Choujin White Legion and manipulating Omega One to destroy all humans!" Omi yelled.

Crimson smiled, a dark aura surrounded him.

"You won't tell anyone, you shall die in a minute!" he chuckled.

The villain began to transform, he shed his skin and his muscle mass dramatically increased. His body was covered in red scales; he dropped on all fours as he began to burst out of his clothes. Crimson's head began to elongate, it was now like a crocodile's head but with vertically opening jaws and three pairs of eyes. Membranous wings sprouted from his back, he grew a long forked tail with a pair of nasty looking stingers.

"What are you?" Omi gasped.

The beast's voice rumbled, it was dark and animalistic.

"I am a half dragon, the result of a beautiful maiden being savaged by an unholy beast! We half dragons are sickening monsters that deserve to be purged, that is why I became an inhabitant of this island! Soon I remembered my evil purpose and joined Vincent, now we shall succeed in crushing you!" growled the transformed Crimson.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Wendell were staring at each other. The wind warrior just could not take the green haired boy seriously, Wendell continued to strike various heroic poses in front of Raimundo.

"Look, can you just move out of the way? I don't want waste my time here!" Raimundo sighed.

Wendell folded his arms and grinned.

"I listen to no villains! My mighty rind shall never be broken open by a weakling like you, you're just a demon trying to get to the juicy red (though sometimes orange or yellow) flesh of the Choujin White Legion! This battle shall be full of pain and power, as well as an excellent source of vitamins A and C!" he said.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, he was beginning to get the feeling that this warrior was even stupider than Jack Spicer.

"What the heck are you blabbering on about?" questioned Raimundo.

Wendell performed several more manly poses.

"I'm talking about the all powerful, most nourishing thing ever created! The mighty watermelon!" answered Wendell.

Raimundo rolled his eyes, he attempted to walk past the watermelon obsessed boy.

"Excuse me, coming through!" he mumbled.

"I summon you, great watermelon!" shouted Wendell.

Suddenly, a watermelon appeared by Raimundo's feet. Before he knew it, Raimundo tripped up and fell flat on his face.

"What's with this?" growled the wind warrior.

Wendell sniggered and struck another manly pose, by now all of the watermelon boy's poses were permanently scarred into Raimundo's eyes.

"You cannot pass, as long as it is green the watermelon shall prevent you moving any further!" he laughed.

His happiness became shock as Raimundo stomped on the green fruit, splattering red flesh and black seeds everywhere. Wendell shook the surprised expression from his face and put on a courageous face, he smiled and wagged his finger.

"Ha-ha, just as I expected," he said calmly.

"Hey, you looked surprised a few seconds ago!" fumed Raimundo.

Wendell began to mumble gibberish and performed a strange dance, from out of nowhere appeared a large cube shaped watermelon. Raimundo raised an eyebrow; he had not seen one of these before.

"The Japanese have perfected the art of growing a watermelon in the shape of a cube, the shape of intense energy!" laughed Wendell.

"That is pretty cool," Raimundo said.

Summoning a gust of wind, he sent the oddly shaped watermelon flying towards Wendell's face. The melon splattered all over him, he fell over backwards and lay there for a few seconds while groaning. Raimundo slowly walked over towards him, he wanted to take his uniform so he could blend in with the other members of the Choujin White Legion and get his Shen Gong Wu from the medical room.

"This is where it gets hard!" yelled Wendell suddenly, causing Raimundo to jump back quickly.

Wendell got back on his feet; there was a look of extreme anger on his face. He pointed his finger at the wind warrior.

"Chill dude, I don't have time for this!" sighed Raimundo.

"You! You will be very sorry for underestimating my true potential, I will crush you!" growled Wendell.

Waving his arms in the air, the watermelon powered super human began to summon something from nowhere. Hanging above their heads was a dozen watermelons, ready to drop any second.

"Whoa, this is actually dangerous!" whispered Raimundo.

The green fruit remained hovering in the air, Wendell let out a long laugh.

"You can't escape in time! This is the end!" he shouted.

Raimundo covered his head with his arms; Wendell quickly struck a pose that made all the watermelons come down. The sound of the melons falling was like the sound of a dozen punches, the Xiaolin warrior moved his hands away to see what had happened. The watermelons had all landed on Wendell, Raimundo was unharmed.

"Guess I should've used a move that I knew how to pull off properly…" the watermelon lover moaned before he lost consciousness.

"That takes care of business; I'll quickly get undressed and swap clothes with him. If I'm lucky no one will catch me and Wendell will be mistaken for an intruder!" thought Raimundo, lifting the watermelons off Wendell.

In the meantime, the battle between Omi and Crimson continued. The transformation to his true form seemed to make Crimson's movements even faster; Omi was constantly being whipped by the tentacles. He focussed his mind and concentrated on one tentacle that was stretching towards him, he jumped just in time to land on the tentacle and run up it. Omi was getting closer to Crimson's head, he readied the Shimo Staff to extend and decapitate the beast. Suddenly, Crimson belched a stream of fire towards the brave monk. Omi yelled as he performed a back flip to avoid the flames and hop off the tentacle, the flaming breath missed by an inch.

"You still have a lot of spunk in you, I hate spunk," growled Crimson, continuing to attack Omi with his slimy appendages.

Omi was concentrating his hardest, it was difficult retaining energy. Omi felt that he would not have enough energy left to attack Crimson instead of avoiding him, at that moment Crimson did not seem open to attacks.

"I can do this all week!" panted Omi.

"Enough bluffing, I can see you're getting tired! Don't worry, it'll end soon and then you'll get the longest rest of your life!" laughed Crimson.

He stretched out his wings and flew towards Omi; the Xiaolin warrior managed to roll out of the way and avoided the claws. He thought he had avoided Crimson's attack, but suddenly a tentacle wrapped around his leg and soon he was being carried behind the monster in the sky.

"Let go of me you scum slime bag ball!" exclaimed Omi, still focussed enough to blurt out mixed up insults.

"If I let go, you'll fall to your death! If I continue to hold on, you'll wind up as dragon food! Face it kid, you're going to die!" Crimson shrieked.

Omi was thrown screaming into the night air, he remembered his friends who were busy searching Zenith Island too. It was then he remembered that he was not an ordinary warrior, he was a Shoku Warrior. Immediately he used the last chi energy he had to use his new powers.

"I like my food extra crispy!" laughed Crimson before breathing another stream of fire up at Omi.

Before the flames hit, Omi's energy was released.

"Shoku Pisces Technique; Liquid Trident!" announced Omi.

He summoned a mighty three pronged water blast, extinguishing the flames and slamming the dragon down to the ground. The crater created by Crimson's impact filled up with the water, Omi twirled his Shimo Staff like the blades of a helicopter so he landed safely.

"Is this your true power? It just made me wet!" chuckled Crimson.

Holding his Wudai Weapon in front of himself, he ran his fingers down the staff and it began to glow.

"Shoku Scorpio Spell; Frozen Judgement!" Omi yelled.

Massive icicles fell from the sky, pinning down Crimson's wings and his tentacles. The monster growled in pain, but soon he laughed again.

"Nothing in your arsenal can defeat me!" he screamed, he was truly insane.

Omi closed his eyes and got out one more Shen Gong Wu; the Denshi Bunny. As Omi activated its power, he began to crackle with electricity.

"This is the end, foul beast!" shouted Omi.

Crimson screamed as he saw what was happening, Omi was becoming a living bolt of lightning.

"No, it can't end like this!" he wailed.

"Denshi Bunny!" exclaimed Omi.

The living stream of electricity darted forwards, conducted by the pool of water in which the dragon lay. In a matter of milliseconds, Crimson was reduced to a steaming crispy corpse. Omi returned to his original form afterwards, he was tired but still smiling.

"Looks like it was you who ended up being extra crispy! Unfortunately I have no taste in such a delicacy," said Omi.

"Well done Omi," spluttered Jemako.

He turned to Jemako, the heroic giant lay on the ground breathing gently. Omi got out the Sword of Saints; he channelled his life force into the legendary sword Shen Gong Wu.

"Sword of Saints!" exclaimed Omi, healing his fallen comrade with a ray of light from the tip of the sword.

Jemako's wounds were healed; he got back on his feet and brushed the dust from his body.

"Thank you very much; I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fight him myself. I don't know why that fiend wasn't wearing his white uniform; I believe there is something very evil going on," he said.

Omi almost collapsed; he had spent most of his energy fighting Crimson and the rest healing Jemako. He tried to stand but his legs felt like jelly, Jemako helped the little monk onto his back.

"My energy will return shortly, we should be worrying about Master Fung. We're almost there!" said Omi.

Jemako smiled and activated his rockets, the pair of heroes continued on their journey to the central tower.

Raimundo was dressed in the white uniform; he continued to walk through the corridors without anyone noticing him. Eventually he made it to the medical room; he walked past Yannick and Diabolique on their way out.

"Shen Gong Wu here I come!" whispered Raimundo as he headed towards the only blue box in the room.

As he looked inside he noticed that the mystical artefacts had been taken, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Those good for nothing punks! They have super powers, why do they need the Shen Gong Wu? Looks like I'll have to kindly ask some people where they are…" thought Raimundo, turning around and exiting the medical room and heading up a flight of stairs.

The wind warrior was now out in the open, he had no clue how far he was from Master Fung or his friends. He walked onwards, hoping that nobody would become suspicious. Just then a fireball flew towards him; he quickly swerved out of the way to avoid being burnt. He noticed that the magical projectile had been fired by Kimiko; the fire warrior was staring at Raimundo.

"Rai, is that you?" she asked, lowering her guard.

"Its great to see you!" exclaimed Raimundo.

The Xiaolin warrior of the wind ran towards Kimiko, he then saw her eyes widening as she looked to the side.

"Get back!" she screamed.

Raimundo stopped just in time; he and Kimiko avoided a rain of knives that fell from the sky. Raimundo looked in the direction where Kimiko was looking; there stood a boy wearing a black uniform with 'Χ96' written on his shoulder pad. He was about as short as Omi; he had short black hair that looked as if it was made from plastic. What was most unsettling was his face; it was exactly like that of a ventriloquist's dummy.

"Hammaaa!" he said in a child like voice, his blue eyes moving in the same way as a chameleon's eyes.

Raimundo and Kimiko got into their fighting positions, the doll like opponent waddled slowly towards them.

"What the heck is this guy? Has he been chasing you around or something?" Raimundo questioned Kimiko.

His female companion nodded.

"Yes, I was really freaked out. I don't know all about his powers yet, all I know is that his name is Hammer!" Kimiko answered.

Raimundo began to charge up his power, he flew strait at his enemy before Hammer had a chance to attack.

"Shoku Libra Technique; Vicious Gale!" Raimundo yelled.

* * *

**Trivia: **Scorpio is the second star sign with the element of water. 


	11. Battle For Humankind

Raimundo's attack caused dust and debris to fly everywhere, Kimiko and Raimundo's vision was obscured for a few seconds. After everything cleared up, the two Xiaolin warriors noticed that their opponent had vanished.

"Whoa, looks like my attack reduced him to nothing!" said Raimundo.

Kimiko did not like Raimundo's cockiness, she looked around for Hammer. She knew that something was not right.

"Hammaaa!" exclaimed the little child like voice again.

Both warriors looked up and noticed that Hammer was standing on the roof of one of the many buildings that surrounded them; he stretched out his little arms and smiled. He suddenly generated a rain of knives, the many blades fell from the sky and headed strait towards Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Shoku Aquarius Defence; Cyclone Barrier!" shouted Raimundo.

He summoned a large cyclone that protected him and Kimiko from the deadly attack, after the winds had stopped; Kimiko noticed she was holding tightly onto Raimundo.

"Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed, jumping backwards as they both looked up at their sneaky opponent.

Raimundo stepped forwards and raised his fist in the air, Hammer currently had the advantage.

"Hey you, get down here and fight like a man!" Raimundo growled.

Hammer nodded and jumped down, he landed without making a sound. He stretched his arms in the air once again, this time they transformed into two long scythe like appendages. The sharp blades sliced at Raimundo and Kimiko, the two heroes nimbly dodged the deadly swipes.

"Keep dodging them!" panted Kimiko as she and her companion flipped out of the way to avoid being cut into mincemeat.

Kimiko managed to see a chance where she could attack; she immediately got out one of the Shen Gong Wu she had bought with her.

"Sword of the Inferno!" yelled Kimiko, slicing at the scythes with her sword Shen Gong Wu.

The deadly appendages were sliced clean off by the intense heat of the blade; they lay on the floor while Hammer's arms regenerated.

"Hammaaa!" Hammer squealed.

He bent his body backwards; his chest began to swell until it burst. Dozens of grey tentacles shot out and entangled Kimiko in revenge, Kimiko shouted as she was dragged towards Hammer.

"Blade of the Nebula!" announced Raimundo, slicing off the tentacles in an instant as Kimiko got back to her feet.

Hammer's chest sealed shut as he stood upright again; he clicked several joints in his body as he began to slowly waddle towards the pair again. Dislocating every single joint in his body, he then crawled towards them like a spider.

"Raimundo, get him away, please!" exclaimed Kimiko, she was frightened of the strange opponent.

"Don't worry, I'm doing the best I can!" Raimundo yelled, keeping his guard up.

Hammer smiled as his eyes rolled back into his head, he opened his mouth and vomited forth a stream of green slime. The gooey substance wrapped around both Raimundo's and Kimiko's legs, both of them were pulled towards the open mouth.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Hammer's mouth opened wider, revealing many knife like teeth and cutting devices. Raimundo and Kimiko tried to use their elemental powers of air and fire, but the lime green slime somehow negated their magical abilities.

"The goo, its making us weaker!" panted Raimundo as the dangerous tools inside Hammer's mouth grew closer and closer.

"He's gonna eat us alive!" squealed Kimiko.

Just as all hope was nearly lost, Raimundo and Kimiko caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of their eyes. The dark figure raised his arms; the large hands began to glow with energy.

"Shoku Taurus Technique; Terra Fist!" yelled the figure.

A massive hand made from rock came down and crushed Hammer, releasing Kimiko and Raimundo from his slimy clutches. They brushed the viscous substance from their clothes and looked at the figure; it was none other than their friend Clay.

"Howdy, did I miss something?" asked Clay, noticing how close the two warriors were to each other and how they were covered in slime.

"Good job you came, we would've been in a sick place if you didn't show up!" Raimundo said, glad they were out of that predicament.

Kimiko looked back at where Hammer was, instead of finding his crushed body she found nothing. She assumed that he had retreated and looked at Clay.

"Do you know how close we are to the place where Master Fung and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman are?" she asked him.

Clay smiled and pointed up at the sky, the central tower loomed above them. Raimundo and Kimiko smiled, they were very close to their target and they had not noticed.

"Are you sure that's the place?" Raimundo questioned.

"I had to beat up a couple of guys to get the answer, I'm a hundred percent sure that it's the place!" Clay replied.

Raimundo turned away briefly, he was ashamed.

"Man, I only managed to beat one guy and he was a weakling!" he whispered to himself.

He turned back to see that Kimiko and Clay were already rushing in the tower's direction; he frowned and followed them immediately.

Meanwhile, Omi and Jemako approached the great doors of the tower. They would need to go up many flights of stairs to get to the chamber where Master Fung and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman were, Omi and his giant companion were confident that they could fight off any of the dangers that lurked in the tower.

"This is the tower where Omega One resides, the Holy Tower of Awesome One," explained Jemako.

Omi walked over to the doors, Jemako quickly stopped him.

"A trap?" asked Omi.

Jemako quickly nodded.

"If you touched those doors it would have been too late, they are designed to instantly vaporise whoever isn't a member of the Choujin White Legion. Be careful, there might be more traps like that inside," answered Jemako.

The gentle giant strode forwards and placed his hands on the two antique handles, the door was easily pulled open without any hassle. Unknown to Omi and Jemako, the three other Xiaolin warriors were following them.

"Quick, we'll need to get through before the doors close! They'll turn us into deep fried sausages if we touch them!" exclaimed Clay.

"Hold on to your hat Clay, Rai has a plan!" Kimiko shouted.

Raimundo was at the back of the group, he summoned a massive blast of wind that managed to push all three of them through the entryway in an instant. Omi and Jemako were knocked over by the sliding warriors; they bumped into a wall as a pile of dazed heroes.

"Jemako, it is my friends! They've finally come to join us!" Omi said, his eyes lit up when he noticed his friends were there.

They all got back on their feet and rubbed their heads, the other three warriors were glad to see Omi.

"Have you managed without us?" asked Kimiko, giving the water warrior a hug.

Omi blushed, when Kimiko let go of him he showed them his new friend.

"This is Jemako, he is a kind man who helped me get here! Like me, he has valuable instincts! Jemako knows that from within the Choujin White Legion lies a dark force!" Omi explained.

Raimundo remembered the black uniform that Hammer was wearing; Kimiko remembered what Aran had said to her.

"Yeah, we suspect something too!" added Kimiko.

"There are a group of super human tyrants who call themselves the Choujin Black Legion; they want to reduce mankind to nothing!" Omi said.

Jemako pointed upwards; there were spiralling staircases that lead all the way up to the top of the tower.

"Omega One is up there, he must be being manipulated by the Choujin Black Legion! I believe that the Choujin Black Legion are the strongest people on the island," he explained.

Clay and Jemako lead the way; they were the biggest and could provide excellent defence for their friends. Raimundo kept a look out from the back; their sneaky opponents could have launched a surprise attack from behind.

"A man named Vincent is interested in my power, with my forehead dots and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman the evil legion could fulfil their desires," Omi said to his friends as they continued up the stairs.

"But how? There must be something more to their little scheme, something just aint right," said Clay.

Suddenly, Jemako fell over. He began groaning as he gripped his chest, frightening the warriors around him.

"Jemako, what's wrong?" asked Omi.

"Stay back!" yelled Jemako; the warriors did as they were told.

His back began to swell, suddenly a figure burst out of it. The monster walked over to Omi while Jemako's lifeless body lay on the ground, Omi recognised who it was from the wild expression. The monster that had emerged from Jemako's back was covered in red scaly skin and was humanoid; the head was just like a normal human's head. It was Crimson.

"No…I thought I destroyed you!" wailed Omi.

The newborn Crimson laughed loudly.

"Before you fought me, Jemako was pierced by my tentacles! At the start of each battle, I implant an egg into my opponent! You were lucky that it was that dumb giant instead of your bald freaky friend!" he explained to the Xiaolin warriors.

They all stood in their fighting positions, Crimson was far more powerful than Omi had thought.

"You're sick!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"For what you did to Jemako we're going to vanquish you for good!" added Omi, tears were in his eyes.

Crimson smiled and looked upwards; a figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed behind him. It was Hammer, the frightening child passed Crimson an object.

"My Shen Gong Wu, that's where they went!" Raimundo shouted, they had taken his mystical artefacts from the medical room.

Crimson held the Sword of the Storm while Hammer held the Eye of Dashi, they laughed and giggled as they moved towards the team holding their dangerous items.

"Come on guys, if we've beaten these two guys once we can beat them again!" yelled Kimiko.

The four heroes leapt towards the two villains, they were blown back by wind and lightning. They split up, Clay and Kimiko took on Crimson while Omi and Raimundo took on Hammer.

"I've seen rattlesnakes with better manners than you!" growled Clay.

"Your red scales will match perfectly with my burning flames!" chuckled Kimiko.

Kimiko and Clay attacked with their own Shen Gong Wu, Crimson smiled as he braced himself.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay announced, placing the mighty weapon on his hand ready to punch Crimson.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko shouted, releasing a dazzling display of fireworks towards her opponent.

Crimson roared and extinguished the fireworks with a wave of the sword, he then blocked Clay's bone shattering fist with his tentacles.

"You two are even weaker than that bald kid!" chuckled Crimson.

He then noticed that Clay had grabbed his tentacles with his other hand, he pulled them and sent Crimson flying forwards. Kimiko kicked the villain right in the stomach; he collided with the hard wall.

"Vile fiend!" shouted Omi, running towards Hammer with Raimundo.

"We'll wipe that creepy look off your face!" added Raimundo.

They narrowly dodged Hammer's knives and then they avoided his scythe blades, Raimundo placed his elemental Shen Gong Wu on his arm while Omi did the same to power up their mystical Wudai weapons.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!" announced Omi.

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!" exclaimed Raimundo.

They unleashed powerful elemental attacks that cancelled out the power of the Eye of Dashi that Hammer fired at them; the doll like villain was sent flying into a wall.

"Enough darn distractions, I'd like to fight that Vincent guy now! He can't mess with my partner Omi!" Clay shouted.

"He might be too scared to show up," Kimiko said.

They looked all the way to the top of the stairs, a dark figure stood there. He wore the uniform of the Choujin Black Legion, but instead of his number being on his shoulder it was on his chest. He was Psi One, Vincent. The villain had reddish brown hair that was long; his left ear was pierced with a silver ruby ring. His skin was extremely pale, his red eyes were striking.

"If you want to fight me, so be it. I shall finally get your power!" he said softly, he held out an object in his hand.

Omi noticed what it was; the item he held was Mammon's Medal.

"Hey, give that back!" Raimundo snapped.

Vincent grinned and showed his abnormally pointy teeth, the Shen Gong Wu in his hand began to glow.

"Mammon's Medal!" he yelled, tossing the artefact forwards.

In a flash of light, the medal became a giant jellyfish like creature. It picked up Hammer and Crimson and swallowed them; the warriors could see the two villains floating around inside the creature. Their bodies fused, the jellyfish spat them out as a horrible monster and reverted back to its medal form.

"Sweet mother of Texas, that's just wrong!" whispered Clay, shuddering.

"It's a single monster with the ugliness of two creeps!" gasped Kimiko.

The creature had two pairs of arms, two of the hands ended in sharp reptilian claws while the other two ended in scythe blades. It had a pair of membranous wings and a muscular tail with knife like spines, its head was Crimson's but Hammer's frightening face was on its chest. Both of the faces were frowning.

"Crimmaaa!" it groaned in its haunting dual voice, it was obviously experiencing great pain.

Vincent chuckled loudly and looked at the disgusting beast; he then looked at the Xiaolin warriors.

"Have a nice time with the Crimmer, he'll be very happy to play with you!" Vincent said.

Before Omi could stop him, he turned into a flock of black bats and flew to the highest room in the tower. The Crimmer roared loudly as it prepared to attack, Raimundo turned to Omi.

"Omi, you go after him and rescue Master Fung, we'll take care of this monster!" the wind warrior explained.

Omi nodded and hurried up the stairs, the warriors of earth, wind and fire stared at the monster as they were ready for battle.

The brave water monk got to the top of the tower in no time; the doors to the top room were already open. The circular room was small and was decorated with gold and purple symbols; there was a throne in the centre of the room with an omega symbol on it. Omi knew that this was the throne of Omega One; he looked to see if anyone was sitting in it but nobody was there. The shape of a man behind a large curtain caught Omi's eye, the water warrior walked over to it and saw who was hiding behind it. The man was none other than Master Fung, his hands and feet were tied and his mouth was covered with a bandage but he still looked serene as he always did.

"Master! I am so very glad to see you!" Omi exclaimed, removing the ropes from his master's hands and feet.

Before he removed the bandage, Omi's attention quickly shifted to the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. He opened the mystical box; no friendly spirit came out to grant him his wish.

"Where is the spirit? With the powers of the Blind Swordsman we could stop Vincent's plan!" Omi questioned Fung.

The wise master removed the bandage that covered his mouth himself; he then explained what had happened to Omi.

"Shortly after he kidnapped me, Vincent drained the treasure box of its mystical energy. It will never work again; he wants to use the magic power to summon Awesome One," he said.

"Awesome One? Isn't that the deity that the Choujin White Legion worship?" asked Omi.

Omi quickly turned around to see Vincent clapping; Omi got into a fighting stance and guarded Master Fung.

"That's correct, I guess that I should fully explain my plan!" he said.

"Go on then, I like to know a little bit about my opponent before I give them their just deserts!" Omi said, smiling.

Vincent pointed to the empty throne.

"A long time ago, around the time that Grandmaster Dashi decided to visit Zenith Island, me and my two mistreated friends made a very startling discovery. Omega One had died of old age long before Dashi appeared here, since nobody on the island was permitted to enter the room of Omega One, nobody found out. That was until the time me; Hammer and Crimson came here against the rules. Reading an ancient tome we found in his arms, we three discovered the true identity of the Awesome One! The figure who the Choujin White Legion worshipped as a god turned out to be completely different to what they believed him to be, Awesome One is the force who will one day put an end to the human race. That time is now, all I need is your forehead dots and I will have enough magical energy to summon him and purge the Earth of you pathetic apes!" he explained.

Omi clenched his fists and pointed a stiff finger at Vincent.

"So you have been manipulating the friendly super humans, pretending to be Omega One while you three gathered enough energy to summon this monster you're speaking of! Why do you want to eliminate us humans?" Omi questioned the villain.

Vincent frowned and showed his teeth, Omi stood back.

"Because they treat us super humans like monsters! Crimson was driven away by his people when they discovered what species he was, Hammer's parents abused him and reduced him to the pathetic creature he is today! I am a vampire; hated by all mortals!" he growled.

He quickly turned around to the throne and lifted his muscular arms into the air; tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh Awesome One, when I call you, send the humans your wrath and madness!" he laughed.

Omi got out the Denshi Bunny and placed it on the floor; he then stamped his foot to catch Vincent's attention.

"You shall only claim my forehead dots if you fight me in a Xiaolin Showdown, my Mikado Arm against your Fancy Feet!" Omi explained.

Vincent chuckled; he glared evilly at his small opponent.

"Grandmaster Dashi kept yapping on and on about these stupid games! Name your challenge!" he said.

Omi thought of a suitable challenge, the fate of the world depended on the outcome of this showdown.

"Whoever manages to knock their opponent off the tower wins, are you ready for the challenge?" asked Omi.

"I'm ready to win!" replied Vincent.

Omi and Vincent crouched down to touch the Denshi Bunny, starting the Xiaolin Showdown.

"I'm doing this for you as well, Jemako," Omi thought.

The two fighters, the monk and the vampire, were ready to start the dangerous showdown for the Denshi Bunny and Omi's dots. They suddenly appeared on the top of the tower, the sky became half dark and half light as thunderstorms raged around them. It was a very long way down, there was no going back.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" yelled both fighters.

* * *

**Trivia: **This is the first chapter with no interesting mythological references at all! Pretty crazy, huh? 


	12. Power Within The Soul

Omi managed to evade Vincent's punch, the villain could probably knock Omi off the building in one attack. The water warrior attacked Vincent with a flying kick, but the light attack did not seem to affect the vampire at all.

"You can't harm me! Face my wrath!" yelled Vincent, his hands became sharp claws.

By performing a series of back flips, Omi avoided the deadly claw swipes. Omi quickly realized that he was now teetering on the edge of the tower, if his back flips had been too large he would have fallen by now.

"That was close…" whispered Omi.

"What are you going to do now? I have you cornered!" laughed Vincent as he walked closer towards the Xiaolin warrior.

Omi powered himself up by focussing his chi energy, a mystical aura surrounded him.

"Shoku Cancer Defence; Mystic Mist!" he announced.

He created a large cloud of water vapour that covered the top of the tower, Vincent could hardly see anything.

"Clever move, you really want to win! I can't see in this fog so I could fall, but you can't see either!" chuckled the vampire.

Omi managed to move away from the edge, Vincent was right. He would need to rely on his other senses instead of sight.

In the meantime, Omi's friends were fighting the terrifying Crimmer. It waved its scythes at the warriors, moaning and dropping globules of saliva wherever it walked.

"Crimmaaa!" it groaned as it continued its rampage.

It took a swipe at Kimiko; she leapt on top of its scythe blade and over its head. When she landed behind it, the Crimmer swiped its spiny tail at her. Kimiko yelled as she was slammed into a wall, Raimundo and Clay immediately sprung into action to try and protect her. They stood in front of her; their arms were outstretched to their sides.

"We'll take you on!" Raimundo yelled.

"You should never hit a lady!" added Clay.

They gasped as the creature leapt over them and towards Kimiko, the fire warrior managed to roll out of the way to avoid the Crimmer's bone shattering punch. It was clear that the beast was only targeting Kimiko.

"What awful tactics, it thinks I'm the weakest!" said Kimiko.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan!" Clay said, getting out the Moby Morpher.

The Crimmer roared and attacked again, pinning Kimiko to the wall with its iron grip. The monster heard a whistle, there was another Kimiko standing right behind it. It looked back at the Kimiko it was holding.

"Moby Morpher!" yelled the captured Kimiko, revealing she was actually Clay in disguise.

"You're in deep trouble now!" yelled the real Kimiko.

Clay was still in the cold grip of the Crimmer; he immediately began to charge his chi energy and got out his Wudai weapon. He held the Big Bang Meteorang in front of him; he was activating his Shoku spell.

"Shoku Virgo Spell, Geo Sabre!" he exclaimed.

A rock hand holding a sword of stone shot up from the ground, slicing off the hideous monster's arm. It jumped back immediately, clutching the stump.

"Crimmaaa!" it growled in pain.

It suddenly grew dozens of pink and grey tentacles from its remaining arm and two scythes, the grotesque mucus dripping appendages headed strait towards the trio of Xiaolin heroes.

"Shoku Aries Defence; Inferno Shield!" yelled Kimiko.

A raging wall of flames surrounded Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. The tentacles were burnt when they touched the fire and quickly retracted, the flames died down as the three warriors leapt forwards.

"You can't mess with us!" exclaimed Raimundo.

Using the mouth on its chest, the Crimmer spat several blasts of disgusting green slime at them. Kimiko avoided the sticky goo, but Raimundo and Clay were unlucky. The warriors of air and earth were stuck to the wall; the slime was preventing them from using their special powers.

"This is the second stickiest green slime I've been caught in!" Clay grunted, trying to break free.

"Kimiko, you'll need to finish the battle, we can't break out of this mess!" Raimundo shouted.

The Crimmer turned its attention towards Kimiko, with Clay and Raimundo out of the way it could focus on the female fire warrior. Kimiko looked for a way to win; she suddenly received an idea just as she had almost given up hope.

"So, you think I'm the weakest because I'm a girl?" she asked the creature, smiling craftily.

The Crimmer roared and stretched its tentacles up into the air; it fused them to form one sharp appendage that could possibly slice a man right in half.

"Crimmaaa!" it screeched, its tongue hanging out and dripping spittle.

"Now's my chance!" thought Kimiko, leaping upwards before it was too late.

She somersaulted through the air, getting out one of the Shen Gong Wu she had with her.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" she announced, summoning a thunderbolt to attack the wicked fiend.

The electricity travelled down the sharp appendage, connecting the lightning with the ground. The Crimmer was instantly electrocuted, exploding and splattering bits of itself throughout the interior of the tower.

Meanwhile, the showdown between Vincent and Omi continued. Neither opponent could see each other through the thick fog, their attacks kept on missing.

"At this rate, one of us will surely fall! That person will be you!" Omi shouted.

Vincent's cold laughter could be heard, Omi could not tell where it was coming from.

"Stupid boy, my Shen Gong Wu gives me the advantage! Fancy Feet!" said Vincent.

He used the magical ancient footwear to run at a high speed, the crafty vampire began to run in a circle. The high speed running created a cyclone that blew the mist away; both combatants could see each other now.

"Mikado Arm!" Omi yelled, giving himself super strength with the Shen Gong Wu he wagered.

The water warrior attacked Vincent with a series of punches, but the Fancy Feet allowed the villain to avoid Omi's fists effortlessly.

"The Fancy Feet give me a better advantage than your pathetic Mikado Arm, I'll show you how I'm going to win!" laughed Vincent.

"The Awesome One shall never be summoned!" growled Omi, ready to defend against Vincent's fury.

Vincent rammed himself into Omi multiple times, causing multiple bruises. Omi was sent flying over the edge, but Vincent caught him before he fell and threw him up into the air.

"I'm not going to win this quickly; I'm going to make my victory even more painful for you!" exclaimed Vincent.

He summoned bats to attack the falling water monk; their little teeth were like needles. They flew away before Vincent sent him falling off the edge; the wicked vampire had won the showdown. He held the Denshi Bunny, Mikado Arm and Fancy Feet. Omi's nine mystic forehead dots hovered in front of him like fireflies; he dropped the Shen Gong Wu for he had no need for them. Vincent outstretched his arms and opened his mouth wide, letting out a sound that was half laugh and half unearthly scream.

Omi continued to fall; his forehead no longer had the symbol that represented his power. Just as he was about to fall to his demise, a rope shot out of one of the windows on the tower.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" exclaimed Clay, managing to rescue Omi with the snaky Shen Gong Wu.

He pulled Omi in through the window, the warriors were glad to see him. They immediately noticed that the little water monk was crestfallen.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Kimiko.

"Have you found Master Fung yet?" questioned Raimundo.

Omi looked at his comrades, he had lost the showdown and now he was powerless to stop the vampire from summoning Awesome One. From the top of the tower they heard a loud bang, the four Xiaolin warriors immediately head to the highest room to see what it was.

"Vincent!" Clay shouted.

The villain was standing in front of Master Fung, it became obvious that the two of them had been fighting and Master Fung had lost. Their old master sat against the wall, Kimiko and Raimundo immediately went to help him.

"It's too late; I already have Omi's forehead dots! With the energy of the Blind Swordsman and the mystical nine dots, I can summon my god!" chuckled Vincent.

He closed his eyes and began to speak in an alien tongue; a dark aura surrounded him as he chanted the magic words. He expelled the power of the Blind Swordsman and the magic of the dots, the two magical powers began to mingle in the air.

"Take this!" Raimundo growled, leaping forwards.

The wind warrior was repelled by an invisible force field; he collided hard with the wall and landed near Master Fung. Vincent's chanting became louder and more frightening, there was a great rumble and the roof of the tower was peeled right off by an extremely strong gust of wind that marked the coming of the evil god.

"Awaken from your great slumber, oh Awesome One!" laughed Vincent.

The storms died down and all was quiet, the Xiaolin heroes looked around for the ancient deity. They found nothing, the sky and everything around them was normal.

"Did it fail?" Kimiko whispered.

Suddenly the sky shattered like glass, it was now a blood red colour. Vincent cackled maniacally as a gap in the sky was opened up by a dark pair of hands belonging to an immense formless black mass in the sky, the huge abomination was covered in multiple eyes and mouths.

"So that's the Awesome One!" gasped Clay.

"How are we going to stop it? It's huge!" exclaimed Raimundo.

Vincent laughed even harder; he wiped the tears of joy from his face.

"You can't stop him, that's why he's called the Awesome One!" he said.

The warriors shouted as the being sent out massive arms that penetrated all corners of Zenith Island, the Awesome One began pulling the island towards itself.

"Whoa, it wants to eat the island! I guess spending hundreds of years in eternal slumber gave it a supreme case of the munchies!" Raimundo said.

Vincent outstretched his arms; the Awesome One sent down thin tentacles and lovingly embraced the vampire. It lifted him off his feet and pulled him towards itself.

"That's it, I'll live inside you oh Awesome One!" sighed Vincent, he was pulled upwards and absorbed by the immense god.

The warriors stood back as the horrifying deity grew a face, they recognised it was Vincent's. The fiendish visage smiled and opened its mouth wide; it was beginning to charge a massive laser.

"It's gonna obliterate the tower!" gasped Kimiko.

Dojo popped out from underneath Clay's hat and grew to his large size, the warriors and their master hopped on as he took them away from the tower.

"Perhaps if you unite your Shoku powers, you might be able to stop it!" said Dojo.

The warriors thought it was a good idea, except Omi. The little monk sighed; he had lost his power to Vincent.

"Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko can do it. I am powerless to stop the Awesome One," Omi said quietly.

They landed in one of the green fields; they saw the Awesome One destroy the tower with its massive laser. The island was still being pulled towards the monstrous entity; three of the warriors began to charge up their elemental energy.

"Shoku Libra Technique; Vicious Gale!"

"Shoku Sagittarius Technique; Volcanic Dart!"

"Shoku Taurus Technique; Terra Fist!"

The techniques of Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko did nothing to the Awesome One.

"Fools, you can't stop me. If you cease fighting I shall give you a painless death," boomed the Awesome One using Vincent's voice.

Raimundo raised his fist to the sky; he knew that the heroes would win somehow.

"Omi, you need to help us! Even if you've lost your power, you can still do something!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"Yes, but without my powers I am a mere insect compared to you three," Omi sighed, still sulking.

Suddenly, from out of the sky came a great roar. The Sky Leviathan swooped down and landed right beside the heroes with a loud thud, the Xiaolin warriors noticed that the friendly beast had multiple people on its back.

"I hope we're not too late," said Aran, hopping off the Sky Leviathan.

Chyna, Diabolique, Yannick, Sheila and Wendell jumped off too. Kimiko noticed that Wendell was wearing Raimundo's clothes, she turned and looked at Raimundo and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It was the only way I could get a disguise!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"We want to help you, I hope you can forgive us for treating you like enemies when we were really fighting the same evil," Chyna said.

Sheila ran towards Raimundo, she noticed that he was a little bit injured.

"I hope all of you are alright," she said to the warriors.

"We're okay, but Jemako was unlucky," said Clay, sadly.

Diabolique looked down at the ground.

"Gosh…I knew that he would go down protecting a bunch of kids…" he whispered.

They looked up at the sky; the Awesome One was still gleefully causing destruction to the island. If they did not do something fast, Zenith Island would be destroyed.

"We've tried everything to stop this thing, have you tried anything?" asked Yannick.

"We tried uniting our attacks, but Omi has been rendered powerless. Vincent used Omi's power to summon Awesome One," Kimiko replied.

There was a loud rumbling sound; the Awesome One began to charge his laser once again.

"This looks like it's going to be more powerful than the last one!" exclaimed Dojo.

"Heroes, we must stop it!" shouted Wendell, pointing at the Awesome One.

The heroes began to move towards the Awesome One, Kimiko looked back at Omi and Master Fung.

"Are you sure you want to stay here and protect Master Fung? We really need you, Omi," she said.

The water warrior frowned and nodded his head.

"Go on without me, I have confidence that you'll defeat Awesome One together without my assistance," he said.

She ran with the other heroes, leaving Omi all alone with their wise master. Omi closed his eyes, Master Fung put his hand on Omi's back.

"Omi, the dots on your forehead meant nothing. Your true power lies within your soul; it is something that nobody will be able to take away from you," he said softly to Omi.

Omi opened his eyes; he slowly got to his feet.

"I hope you will be alright here by yourself," Omi said with a smile.

Meanwhile, things were not looking good for the other heroes. It took a mere two seconds for Diabolique and Yannick to get knocked out and only a few milliseconds for Wendell to fall, Aran and Chyna leapt into the air.

"I'll destroy you, beast!" yelled Chyna, firing a large beam at one of the huge tentacles.

"Say your prayers!" shouted Aran, slicing at a tentacle with his swords.

They gasped as their attack did not harm the tentacles; they heard the laughing voice of Vincent taunting them.

"Cease your fighting, you shall experience the pleasure of the afterlife in a few minutes! I still can't stop laughing from the look on your faces when you discovered the very god you worshipped turned out to be the exact opposite to what you expected!" he laughed.

Sheila summoned her energy and activated her power, roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around the tentacles.

"We've realized our mistake, now we're going to stop you!" she exclaimed, making the roots wrap around tighter and tighter.

"Sheila, look out!" Raimundo yelled.

The tentacles broke free of the roots, with one clean swipe Sheila was knocked out along with Chyna and Aran.

"Darn it, looks like it's just us now!" panted Clay, he had managed to destroy a smaller tentacle after wrestling with it.

"Can we make it?" whispered Kimiko.

Suddenly, a blast of water shot out and splashed the Awesome One. Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo saw that Omi had used the Orb of Tornami.

"Hello friends!" exclaimed Omi cheerfully.

They all smiled, but they were too late to warn Omi about the tentacle behind him. He was quickly wrapped up and pulled towards Vincent's face.

"Out of all of you Xiaolin warriors, you annoy me the most! I will crush you, pathetic human!" chuckled the fiend, the tentacle's grip tightened and Omi groaned.

Kimiko held her hand over her mouth as Raimundo and Clay stood back; they were frightened about what the Awesome One would do.

"He may have regained his fighting spirit, but Omi still doesn't have any power!" whispered Raimundo; it sounded as if he was on the verge of crying.

"No, he can't do this to Omi!" Clay growled, gritting his teeth.

Kimiko removed the hand from over her mouth and let out a massive shout.

"Omi!" she wailed, Vincent smiled to see the pain he was causing.

A glowing aura suddenly surrounded Omi, Vincent's eyes widened in horror. The tentacle holding Omi was burnt away as the nine dots appeared on Omi's forehead.

"No, this can't be! I removed them!" exclaimed Vincent.

"My true power lies within my soul; it is something that nobody will be able to take away from me!" explained Omi, glowing with intense energy.

His friends cheered as he landed, he pointed at the immense fiend.

"You still can't defeat me!" wailed the evil god.

"Maybe not, but if my dots were used to summon you, my dots can be used to send you back to the infernal place where you slept!" exclaimed Omi, his forehead dots launched a beam of light that began to push Awesome One.

The mighty being was no match for Omi's power; the sky began to assume its original colour as Awesome One was pushed into a dimensional void that sealed once it was inside it. Omi sighed and almost fell over because so much of his power had been drained, but he was helped up by his friends.

"Way to go!" cheered Clay and Raimundo.

"I knew you'd do it, Omi," whispered Kimiko, Omi blushed.

Later, the Xiaolin warriors and their master were ready to say goodbye to Zenith Island. The group of super humans who aided them were there to bid farewell, they were wearing ordinary clothes instead of their uniforms.

"We decided that we shouldn't be like a legion, each one of us has to follow their own unique path," explained Chyna.

"It'll be a lot better now, we are friends with the humans back on Earth and have realized that they're not all bad," Aran added.

As the heroes hopped onto Dojo, Sheila walked up to Raimundo.

"I hope to see you and your friends at the Xiaolin temple someday, I really want to see what Earth is like now you're protecting it," she said.

She then walked up to Omi; the warrior blushed when she shook hands with him.

"I am happy now I know the world is safe," whispered Omi, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Thank you for saving the world, Omi. But I know that it was all of you working together to bring peace," Sheila explained.

Wendell walked up behind her; he had given Raimundo's clothes back and was now in his watermelon themed shirt and pants.

"Hey, can I come and see Earth sometime?" questioned Wendell, looking into Sheila's eyes.

"Of course, it's a great place!" she said, smiling.

The two of them held hands, Raimundo frowned in disbelief as Wendell and Sheila continued to smile at each other. The super humans waved goodbye as the Xiaolin team flew off, activating the Choujin Portal that would send them home. As they flew away, they saw the Sky Leviathan and his wife, the Bird of Paradise, waving goodbye.

* * *

**Trivia: **Cancer is the third star sign associated with water.

Virgo is the second earth sign.

The second fire star sign is Aries.


	13. Return Of A Fiend

**Author's Note: **I just want to tell you all that there might not be a lot of romance in this fic, an episode centred on love is very unlike Xiaolin Showdown that generally deals with the battles against evil in their episodes. There are hints of pairings, plus there may be a saga where there are more hints than usual. I just hate it how everyone on this site seems to be only interested in romance stories (or crossover stories that would never happen in real life), there are some awesome stories that nobody reads because they do not have things like Raikim in the summary or romance as the genre. This story is a friendship story, if it was romance there would be far too many adult situations and people acting out of character.

* * *

Chase was in his evil citadel, he needed to devise a plan that would destroy the forces of good. Even though he was a very powerful warrior, he had to fight four powerful warriors. If he did not get enough allies he would never be able to win, but he could not stand Jack who had similar schemes. Wuya was strong, but she never would be at full power. Chase despised Hannibal, even though the demon had given him his unique powers in the first place.

"Hello there, Chase," chuckled a familiar voice.

Chase sighed; he realized it was the voice of Hannibal. Why did the bean have to show up whenever he thought about him?

"Leave this place, Hannibal Roy Bean. You are outnumbered," Chase said, gritting his teeth.

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose you don't want help on how to take over the world, but if you do I have someone who has the same point of view," whispered Hannibal.

There was a stomping sound; Chase widened his eyes when he saw who it was. It was Zhen, but something about the villain had changed. He had a helmet with a red visor now and a large brimmed hat; he wore a full suit of armour that was black and gold with a purple cape that matched his hat. The Ying-Ying bird sat on his shoulder, feeding from the seeds in his hand. It became obvious that Hannibal was friends with Zhen after he somehow rescued him from his prison.

"Why have you bought this sword obsessed clown into my domain, does my abode look like a circus? How did you get him out from his prison?" questioned Chase Young.

"Ying-Ying helped me; Hannibal's feathered friend has quite a talent being able to travel between dimensions without ill affect," Zhen replied.

Chase sighed and sat on his throne; he picked up a bowl of his cursed soup and began to drink from it.

"Tell him your plan, Zhen," Hannibal whispered to his new partner.

The armoured villain walked towards Chase, the Ying-Ying bird flew off his shoulder and landed beside Hannibal.

"Chase Young, perhaps it would be wise for us to make friends. Why do you continuously drink that soup to stay young, why don't you let your worthless body rot away like what happened to mine? It will only get in the way," Zhen explained.

Chase stopped drinking and put the soup bowl beside him gently, despite his soft actions he was furious at Zhen for calling his body worthless.

"And why should I listen to you? I have been alive longer than you have!" he shouted.

He suddenly heard a sound coming from behind him, Chase turned around just in time to block the attacks of two shadowy figures that appeared. The two figures jumped away, one of them was thin and tall while the other was short and fat. The two new shadow warriors chuckled evilly.

"You and our master both have the same goal!" said the fat one in his nasal voice.

"You are both as strong as each other!" chuckled the thin one in a slightly deeper voice.

Chase turned back to face Zhen and smiled.

"Go on, tell me more about your ideas. I just hope you don't disappoint me," Chase said.

Zhen's two lackeys jumped to his side, the villain showed Chase four gelatinous balls that contained a tiny pink embryo in the centre of each one.

"You'll see my plan in action very shortly, all we need is a few more weapons to help us rule the world. The Ten Swords of Legend would do nicely, but any Shen Gong Wu is fine," Zhen explained.

Wuya came into the room, she was walking around Chase's abode because she had a headache from a new Shen Gong Wu that had been revealed. Wuya quickly noticed that the three powerful villains were looking at her.

"Sorry, have I missed anything?" she asked, looking at the strange new characters.

"The woman is sensing another Shen Gong Wu, perhaps this would be a good time to get some more weapons," said Hannibal.

In the meantime, the Xiaolin warriors were back at the temple. They were busy sparring when Dojo suddenly interrupted him, for some reason his scales were pink.

"Umm, this is some sort of reaction to a new Shen Gong Wu or is this because pink is the new green?" Kimiko questioned.

Dojo put his hand on his chin.

"I think it's both, actually. Anyway, the new Shen Gong Wu's called the Draupnir Gold. It is an enchanted arm ring that can fire eight smaller rings at its target; the small rings can drain energy quickly," he explained.

Omi leapt into action, he was ready to go on another adventure to retrieve a new mystical item.

"Let's go friends; I'm sure that Jack Spicer is as eager to claim the Draupnir Gold as we are!" he exclaimed.

"That's right, maybe we can reclaim some of those Shen Gong Wu he stole!" Raimundo added.

They hopped onto Dojo's back; he took them to the far off place where the magic arm ring was hidden. Eventually they arrived at a tiny island near the coast; its population consisted of a few trees and a colony of seabirds.

"Mind your step," said Clay, he did not mind the large messes that the birds had made.

They tried not to slip; Kimiko was getting bird mess all over the fur boots that she had decided to wear.

"Next time I'll remember to bring plastic covers for my footwear…" she whispered, disgusted by the mess and the unpleasant smells as they walked towards the location of the new Shen Gong Wu.

Omi caught a glint of gold in his eye; he saw a shiny object amongst the eggs in a bird's nest. He walked over to see the Draupnir Gold; it was a beautiful arm ring that was engraved with a number of animals and runes.

"A slice of cake!" exclaimed the water warrior.

A group of seabirds gathered around him, he quickly noticed that something was not right. For starters, they were chickens. They were also robots, fitted with the insignia of a certain evil boy genius he knew.

"Step away from the Wu, unless you want to end up as bird food!" laughed Jack Spicer; he had been hiding in a tree the whole time.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at his new robots.

"They're chickens, Jack. That's probably why the other seabirds are way over there," she sighed.

"Well, I don't spend much time by the ocean. I didn't really know what a seagull looked like, so I modelled them after the only bird I really care about," explained Jack.

Raimundo laughed and folded his arms.

"This is even lamer than the time you called those dolphin robots fish bots!" he chuckled.

"I'm an inventor, not a biologist. That's a guy who studies biology, right?" asked Jack.

The whole team of heroes burst out laughing; Jack frowned and clenched his fists.

"Seabird Bots rip them apart!" he yelled, sending his feathered machines to attack the Xiaolin warriors.

The warriors immediately got into their fighting positions, the mechanical chickens ran strait towards them. They let their guard down when they realized that the robots could do nothing to harm them; they had no weapons or anything.

"How are you gonna win with these?" asked Clay.

Jack laughed as he pressed a button on his hidden wrist device; it caused one of the bird machines to self destruct. Raimundo was knocked over; he was slightly injured from the explosion it caused.

"Ouch, maybe we should destroy them before they do that!" groaned the wind warrior, getting back on his feet.

They jumped forwards and began destroying the chicken shaped automatons.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted.

"Shoku Gemini Spell; Heaven's Thunderbolt!" yelled Raimundo.

"Arrow Sparrow!" exclaimed Kimiko.

The powerful Shen Gong Wu, the lightning spell and the Wudai weapon obliterated the measly robots. Clay walked over towards Jack.

"Thanks for saving Jack for me!" said Clay.

Jack noticed that they all had advanced a rank to Shoku warrior, he almost lost his cool. The boy genius got out one of the Shen Gong Wu he had with him.

"You might be stronger now, but that won't stop you from being atomized! Kuzusu Atom!" he laughed, firing a laser from the dangerous artefact.

Clay managed to avoid the attack; the four warriors still had to be careful. Jack fired at them madly, missing them with every hit. Whenever they came close they had to jump back to avoid getting hit, Raimundo looked for an opening.

"Clay, now's your chance!" shouted the wind warrior to the earth warrior.

The earth warrior managed to see the opening and leapt forwards, activating the power of the Shen Gong Wu he held.

"Fist of Tebigong!" he exclaimed, sending Jack flying into a tree.

The evil boy genius was dazed; he walked wearily over to the Draupnir Gold. Suddenly from out of the blue came the fat shadow warrior, his sudden appearance shocked both Jack Spicer and the Xiaolin warriors.

"Hey, that looks like one of those shadow warriors! You know, the ones that belonged to Zhen," whispered Kimiko.

"Perhaps one of them survived," added Omi.

The shadow warrior chuckled and plodded over towards the new Shen Gong Wu; Jack Spicer grew angry and pushed him away.

"No you don't! You're one of Zhen's men, aren't you? I have a score to settle with that guy after he wanted to use my body!" Jack shouted.

"You are correct, Zhen is back. We and Chase Young decided to unite our forces to put an end to you!" chuckled the shadow warrior.

The Xiaolin heroes got into their fighting positions once again; Jack assumed a rather weak looking fighting stance.

"You're outnumbered and you have no Shen Gong Wu!" yelled Raimundo.

"That's about to change!" sniggered the warrior, taking off his shroud and revealing his true appearance.

He was a red demon with small purple membranous wings and a large belly, his arms and legs were thick and quite stubby and he had hands and feet with four digits each. He had a beak that contained many small teeth and long ears that pointed upwards; he had a pair of short golden horns and beige hair in a short scruffy hairstyle. The demon had bushy grey eyebrows over his fiendish yellow eyes, his tail was a deeper red than his body and ended in a triangular points. The only garment he wore was a black breechcloth.

"Let's get him by surprise!" whispered Clay; the warriors began to get out the Shen Gong Wu they were carrying.

The fat demon began to sniff the air, he licked his lips.

"I smell something tasty!" he laughed, turning around to face the warriors.

He began to drool on his arm, making a lot of thick saliva. He then waved his arm that sent globules of drool towards the heroes, they gasped as they saw the globules quickly change into ice spikes.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" exclaimed Kimiko, using her power to change the fireworks into raging flame.

The intense heat melted the icy projectiles; Jack thought it would be a good idea to sneak up behind the demon. Zhen's lackey immediately noticed the boy genius walking slowly towards him and smiled.

"Prepare to face the winds of hell!" chuckled the demon as he bent over and pointed his rear at Jack Spicer.

He unleashed a massive blast of flatulence towards the shocked boy genius; the awful smelling attack blew the villain away.

"Yuck, I thought Cyclops was the grossest villain until now!" coughed Kimiko.

"Let's get rid of this fiend before he shows us anymore talents his body can do!" Omi exclaimed.

Jack had dropped the Kuzusu Atom, the heroes watched in horror as the demon picked it up and swallowed the mystical item whole. He then resumed watching the heroes, patting his belly.

"Take this!" he yelled, firing the destructive blast of the Kuzusu Atom from his palm.

They did not expect that attack, they managed to narrowly avoid it.

"He must be able to mimic the powers of the Shen Gong Wu he swallows, we better prevent him from eating more and we need to find a way to get it out of him!" Raimundo said to his team mates.

Each of the Xiaolin warriors leapt forwards, ready to strike the gluttonous fiend. If they used their Shen Gong Wu while they had a distance between him they would be okay.

"Juju Flytrap!" exclaimed Kimiko, attacking the demon with a swarm of angry insects.

The demon made a loud snorting noise; he spat a blob of phlegm at the attacking bugs that trapped them instantly. As Kimiko cringed from the vile attack, he sent out a long sticky tongue that pulled the Juju Flytrap from her hands.

"Oh no, he got the flytrap!" exclaimed Raimundo.

The villain used his newly acquired power; he unleashed a swarm of insects from his palm that attacked Kimiko. The other warriors jumped in to take the fire warrior's place, Kimiko had to jump into the water to ward away the stinging bugs.

"I'll get the Draupnir Gold," said Clay, he moved towards the shining Shen Gong Wu.

Noticing that Clay was going to get there first, the lackey of Zhen sent his long tongue to retrieve the item. Both the tongue and Clay touched the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, triggering the start of a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Yes! Clay will have a chance to get those Shen Gong Wu back!" Omi exclaimed, the other warriors were ready to cheer him on.

Clay had decided a good challenge, but before he explained it the earth warrior wanted to know his opponent's name.

"I can't battle you if I don't know what you're called," he said calmly.

"My name is Nimis, you're about to learn what happens to those who anger Zhen!" cackled the demonic servant.

They decided what Shen Gong Wu they would wager, Clay had decided the artefact he would use.

"I wager the Moby Morpher against your Juju Flytrap! First one to find the egg with the real Draupnir Gold inside wins the showdown!" explained Clay.

The scenery changed into a large stone arena filled with many giant eggs, both of the competitors were at opposite sides of the arena while Clay's comrades watched from outside.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" yelled both of the fighters.

Nimis and Clay headed towards an egg each; they both broke them open to see that there was only a brown replica of the magic arm ring inside. As they continued their struggle looking for the Draupnir Gold, Nimis decided that he could startle Clay to stop him from winning. He fired a beam from his hand using the power of the Kuzusu Atom inside him; Clay was surprised and protected himself with an eggshell.

"Hey, Nimis just used the power of the Kuzusu Atom! He didn't wager that Wu, surely he should be disqualified!" yelled Raimundo, pointing angrily at the tubby fiend.

"Well, since the Kuzusu atom is a part of his body now he can use it just like you use your special attacks. Oh yeah, please don't call me Shirley. Is it because I'm still pink?" Dojo said to the wind warrior, even though he did not particularly want the villain to win.

Clay put on his hat that had been knocked off when he evaded the attack, he thought of a good way to avoid Nimis.

"Moby Morpher!" he shouted.

The hero transformed himself into one of the large eggs and quickly rolled out of the way before Nimis could see; Clay had completely disappeared amongst the other eggs.

"You've made it harder for me to destroy you, I'll just have to crack every single egg open with you included!" laughed Nimis.

He sent saliva icicles everywhere, smashing some of the eggs and displaying the fake Shen Gong Wu inside. Clay briefly changed into his original form and smashed a few eggs; he changed back into an egg before Nimis saw him.

"Look, the eggs are diminishing!" Omi gasped, noticing that there were only two eggs left now.

Clay and Nimis looked at the two eggs; there was an equal chance of either the demon or the hero winning.

"Only two left, I guess it's gonna be lady luck who'll decide whose the winner!" Clay panted, smiling at his opponent.

"I'll let you go first," Nimis panted more heavily.

Clay readied his fist; his forehead became furrowed with anticipation. The fist flew forwards, there was a loud crack. He frowned when he saw that the ring was not the Draupnir Gold, Nimis breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his egg to reveal the true item.

"No, four Shen Gong Wu were lost to him!" wailed Omi.

The scenery returned to its normal state, Nimis stood holding the two Shen Gong Wu he had one while the depressed Clay stood in front of him. To the warrior's despair, the gluttonous demon swallowed the Draupnir Gold and rubbed his stomach afterwards.

"This Moby Morpher is what Hannibal wants," chuckled Nimis.

He stretched out his wings and flew away; the warriors approached Clay and grouped together.

"So I guess Zhen is back, I don't think he'll try gathering the swords like he did last time. He's on Chase's side too, plus it seems Hannibal is working with them too!" said Kimiko.

"We're fighting old villains, we should be a little bit more experienced now we have Shoku powers," Raimundo added.

Back at Chase's lair, Hannibal was overjoyed by the retrieval of his favourite Shen Gong Wu. Zhen was pleased with his minion's efforts, Chase was happy too.

"Here's the cauldron of Lao Mang Long soup you wanted, Zhen," said Chase, Wuya and two of his jungle cats pushed it into the centre of the room.

"What exactly does he want to do with it?" asked Wuya, petting one of the big cats.

Zhen chuckled and placed the four gelatinous balls into the cauldron, the vile soup began to bubble and crackle. Wuya gasped and Chase's eyes widened as he saw four naked figures climb out of the cauldron, the thick green liquid concealed their features. Each one of them had horns on their heads, the newborn creatures began to chuckle.

"Fuu-Ki, Ongyo-Ki, Kin-Ki and Sui-Ki, say hello to your new ally!" said Zhen.

The figures wiped the soup from their faces, revealing that they were the same four shadow warriors that the Xiaolin warriors had defeated. They all smiled at Chase who remembered them.

"Explain why they're here," Chase said.

"Before they were destroyed by those foolish heroes I managed to clone them, I stored the cloned embryos in safe place. By infusing them with the powers of the Lao Mang Long soup, they have been reborn as invincible warriors!" Zhen explained.

Zhen rubbed his hands together as Chase looked at the four demonic fighters, they bowed at him, Chase knew that he was looking at warriors who could have be as strong as himself.

* * *

**Trivia: **Draupnir was Norse god Odin's magical arm ring; each ninth day it created eight replicas of itself that gave the gods endless wealth.

Nimis is Latin for eating too much.


	14. It's That Jerk Again!

Kimiko was enjoying the fresh air while she surfed the net on her PDA; she hoped that there would be nothing to worry about today. That was until she saw a small object flying high in the sky; she recognised that it was not a plane so Kimiko decided to use her mystical artefact.

"Falcon's Eye!" she shouted, using the small eyepiece Shen Gong Wu to view the unidentified flying object.

By its cylindrical shape and reflective coat, Kimiko knew what it was. She clenched her fists tightly.

"No, not this guy again!" she growled.

Kimiko tried to run away, but the spaceship sent out a tractor beam that pulled her towards it. As much as she kicked and screamed, the fire Xiaolin warrior could not break free from the beam of light. A small opening appeared in the ship to let her inside, Kimiko was placed gently in the centre of the vessel's interior that was larger on the inside.

"Hi there, precious," chuckled a familiar voice, she turned around to see Desu who was still in his human form.

Kimiko sighed deeply.

"Well, that's a relief! I thought you would be in the form of some horrible space monster, an appearance like that would suit a jerk like you," she chuckled.

Desu Tubstar threw his arms up in the air.

"Well it's not my fault; I've been too busy lately to change back! That's why I need your help!" he exclaimed.

Kimiko was interested; after all, she did prove that she was better than him in a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Alright, I'm listening. I'll do whatever it is as long as it isn't stealing something," she sighed.

Desu Tubstar smiled and bought an image up on one of his many monitors, it was of a massive figure in full grey armour that exposed no weaknesses. The being was massive; he had four fingered hands that held a mace and a large space gun. The helmet he wore had an opaque black visor that concealed his face, he had a number of extra weapons and a jetpack mounted on his back.

"Shortly after I left Earth, I ran into some Ibbidaoo law enforcers thanks to a little virus you gave me! Luckily I escaped from them by showing them a sachet of salt I found in my pocket, Ibbidaoo hate sodium chloride so they set me free. Later I found that Yolgrag Kuwazir, the jerk you see on the screen, had discovered my real body and threatens to destroy it unless I battle him!" explained Desu.

"Where is this guy anyway?" Kimiko questioned, looking at the foreboding image on the monitor.

Desu changed the image to a picture of the moon, the picture was magnified greatly to show Yolgrag waiting near his sleek arrow shaped space vessel.

"He's on your moon; if he destroys my body he might consider catapulting the moon into your planet! Yolgrag is that sort of person, I think it's because he had problems as a child," Desu replied.

Kimiko's eyes widened, suddenly the mission got very important.

"Okay, I'm in. Maybe we should consider beaming up one of my other friends to help us," the female fire warrior said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a friend for you!" exclaimed Desu.

He briefly disappeared into one of his cupboards and bought out a helmet that appeared to be wrapped in tinfoil, the space thief placed the mysterious headgear on Kimiko's head.

"What the heck is this, is it a bicycle helmet you covered in silver foil? It looks like some kind of bad movie prop!" Kimiko yelled.

"I didn't make it, I stole it!" said Desu, smiling.

Kimiko rolled her eyes as he continued to adjust it.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"It searches your memory for a person you know; it then beams a signal to my teleporter and brings that person over here! It was invented by the mind mages of Tau Bootis; I managed to steal it after I swapped it with a real bicycle helmet wrapped in tinfoil!" Desu answered.

When the device was firmly strapped to her head, the teleporter immediately came to life as it began to bring a person from Kimiko's memory to them. A familiar figure appeared in the teleporter, but when Kimiko saw who it was she gasped in horror.

"No, not Katnappe!" the fire warrior moaned at the figure that materialized.

The talented thief was in her cat costume, meaning that she was looking for something to steal when they teleported her up to the ship. She looked around for a few seconds, dazed and confused. When Katnappe's eyes landed on Kimiko, she immediately got into a fighting position.

"So Xiaolin loser, are you tired of looking for a fight and decided it would be better to bring the fight to you?" asked the female villain, baring her clawed gloves at Kimiko menacingly.

Kimiko ignored Katnappe and turned to Desu, the fire warrior was furious at the reckless space thief.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought that the stupid helmet would beam up one of my friends, not one of my enemies!" yelled Kimiko, getting ready to pull the tinfoil helmet device off her head.

Desu and Kimiko looked back at Katnappe; she had found one of the escape vessels of the thief's ship.

"No, don't use that! It spent me ages to steal it!" moaned Desu, running towards the cat obsessed villainess.

The escape vessel was a humanoid power suit that gave the user amazing strength and agility, Katnappe hopped inside it and smiled at both Kimiko and Desu.

"She's good, she didn't freak out when she saw all this alien technology," giggled Kimiko, Desu glared at the female Xiaolin warrior.

Katnappe pressed a button inside the suit, it teleported her outside the ship. Katnappe waved goodbye at them, but quickly realized she was in outer space and began to shout.

"Don't worry; we're very close to the moon. The weak gravitational pull of it will give her a gentle landing, there's nothing for you or her to worry about…oh, she's your enemy isn't she?" said Desu.

"Just do that memory helmet thing again; maybe it'll beam up someone I can get along with. Make sure it isn't a wild animal too," grumbled Kimiko.

He activated the powers of the alien helmet again, another figure started to materialize in front of them. Kimiko hoped that it was one of the other three Xiaolin warriors.

"Whoa, where am I?" questioned Dojo.

"Well, at least he isn't a villain," whispered Kimiko.

The confused Dojo slithered over to Kimiko; he wanted to ask a lot of questions. Kimiko began to explain as Dojo sat on her shoulder, Desu looked at the fire warrior and smiled.

"Look at that, a mother and child are finally reunited," he sighed.

Dojo and Kimiko looked at Desu.

"Mother and child?" they both asked.

"Yeah, he's your son isn't he? That's what you humans look like in your larval stage," the space thief said, smiling.

Dojo was about to correct the space faring buffoon, but the female fire warrior silenced him.

"Don't bother, he'll be even more of an idiot if he doesn't realize…" whispered Kimiko.

Soon they arrived on the dusty white surface of the moon; they were not far away from the vicious Yolgrag Kuwazir. Before they walked out onto the barren surface, Desu passed Dojo and Kimiko a small collar each. The collars enabled the three of them to breathe by creating an invisible bubble of air around their heads.

"I'll fight Yolgrag first, one of you two or both of you can jump in when the battle seems to be getting ugly," Desu explained to them.

"I don't know, I'd much prefer to watch," chuckled the Xiaolin warrior of fire, making sure the foolhardy space thief did not hear her words.

They continued to bounce along the surface; they came to the edge of the large crater where Yolgrag was waiting for Desu. They quietly peered over to watch the armoured villain; he was carrying the container that held Desu's real body.

"We better jump in there fast, he could just decide to destroy my body if I don't arrive!" whispered Desu, fearing what would happen to his precious true body.

"Get in there then!" Dojo exclaimed, pushing Desu into the crater.

Desu rolled down towards the armoured alien, shouting insults at the Chinese dragon as he got closer and closer to Yolgrag. He stopped when he bumped into the feet of his enemy; Yolgrag Kuwazir looked down at the small man and laughed.

"So, you've finally come to retrieve your real body! I hate it when I find worms like you touching my feet," boomed Yolgrag Kuwazir, pointing an armoured finger at his arch enemy.

Desu Tubstar got to his feet grumbling; he wiped the moon dust from his clothes and looked strait at Yolgrag.

"You're going down Yolgrag, I've fought you many times and I never received a bruise from any fights we've had!" said Desu, smiling at the foreboding menace.

Yolgrag laughed loudly, startling Kimiko and Dojo who were still in hiding.

"That's because you ran away from each one!" roared the armoured villain, making Desu feel very embarrassed.

Desu performed a back flip and jumped backwards, he got out a super cool space sword that he had probably stolen from someone. He twirled the lethal weapon around pathetically, trying to look cool but failing miserably.

"I'll be able to defeat you this time for sure!" he said, striking a manly pose.

Yolgrag outstretched his hand and flicked the small space thief away with his index finger; Desu went flying backwards and smashed into some rocks. He got to his feet, only to realize that his right cheek was massively swollen. Desu began to weep silently as Yolgrag walked menacingly towards him, carrying his massive mace with which he wanted to pound his enemy with.

"Okay, I would like to see him get beaten up, but I don't want him to get killed!" said Kimiko.

The female Xiaolin warrior decided that it would be a good time to rescue the space thief; she leapt into the crater holding the Star Hanabi. Dojo was holding firmly onto her shoulder, he too was frightened of the armoured villain.

"I see your friends are coming to help you, I thought it would be just one person I'd be pounding today!" chuckled Yolgrag Kuwazir, putting his mace away and getting out his space gun.

He fired deadly laser bullets at Kimiko, luckily she gracefully avoided them. She landed gently in front of Yolgrag Kuwazir, the armoured space villain laughed at her.

"Wahoo, Kimiko's here! She'll teach you a lesson for sure!" cheered Desu, wiping the tears from his eyes and forgetting how much his swollen right cheek hurt.

Yolgrag twirled the space gun about in his hand; he walked closer towards the brave female fire warrior.

"So you have a girl who's going to take your place now? You're getting even more pathetic, Desu Tubstar," he chuckled.

Kimiko ran towards Yolgrag, ready to hit him with the strongest punch she could manage to perform. Her fist did not damage the villain at all; she rubbed her bruised knuckles and pointed her Shen Gong Wu artefact at Yolgrag.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko yelled, activating the power of the magical star.

The many twirling fireworks the small object sent out disappeared because there was no oxygen on the moon for them to burn, Yolgrag growled as he took a sword from his back and swung it at her. The Xiaolin warrior bounded over the villain and landed behind him, Kimiko would never be able to harm him with all that impenetrable alien armour on his body.

"You can do it Kimiko!" Desu shouted, Yolgrag stared at him and immediately shut him up.

Kimiko was panting; she was getting tired from avoiding Yolgrag's mighty attacks.

"How can I beat him and his stupid armour?" she whispered, Yolgrag seemed to have no weakness.

"I remember now!" yelled Dojo.

Kimiko rapidly jumped out of the way of the shots that Yolgrag Kuwazir fired at her, she turned to Dojo and wondered what he remembered.

"What is it?" Kimiko questioned.

"The Vial of Alkahest! It's a Shen Gong Wu I hid on the moon!" Dojo replied.

Kimiko gave Dojo a strange look.

"How did you get it up here?" she asked.

"I used the Golden Tiger Claws while holding my breath! The Vial of Alkahest contains an enchanted liquid that can dissolve any non magical material; it'll be perfect for melting through his armour!" Dojo answered.

The moon was a fairly small place; Kimiko could easily find a Shen Gong Wu amongst the white dust and rocks. She began to flee the crater, Desu wailed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"You can keep him busy by running around; I need to find something that can dissolve this guy's armour!" Kimiko replied, waving and smiling as she exited the crater.

Desu screamed as the mighty villain began to chase him about, Yolgrag beat the ground with his mace to make the foolish space thief run quicker.

Kimiko could leap further than she could on Earth, the weak gravity of the moon made travelling a breeze. All that the fire warrior needed to do was to find the vial on the white surface, this task sounded quite easy. Eventually she spotted a shining object inside a small crater; she knew that the item was the Shen Gong Wu that she was searching for. She walked over to the Vial of Alkahest; it was a small blue bottle with a silver lid and a golden spiral design around it. Just as she was about to pick it up, a large boulder was thrown at her. Kimiko rolled out of the way just in time to see who had thrown it at her; it was Katnappe in the power suit she had stolen.

"I'll escape after I melt you, I spotted this Wu first!" said Katnappe.

Kimiko realized that she was holding a Shen Gong Wu; it was the Ruby of Ramses.

"Hey, where did you get the ruby from?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"When you abducted me I was busy raiding the vault back at your temple, I could've grabbed a lot more Shen Gong Wu if you hadn't stopped me!" Katnappe explained.

Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief; it was a good thing the helmet had bought her to the moon before she stole all of their other precious Shen Gong Wu. Both of them dived for the Vial of Alkahest, they touched the object at the same time.

"Looks like it's a showdown! I'll wager my Star Hanabi for your Ruby of Ramses!" shouted Kimiko.

"We'll race to the footprints made by the first man on the moon!" added Katnappe.

The scenery changed, the surface of the moon became covered in many bottomless pits. The footprints were near an American flag in the distance, both competitors readied themselves.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they both yelled, starting the Xiaolin Showdown.

They both made a leap forwards, but Katnappe's power suit gave her the advantage. She landed far ahead of Kimiko and laughed, picking up large rocks with the suit's amazing strength. Kimiko jumped over them and got closer to Katnappe, she gasped as she saw Katnappe point the mystical ruby at her.

"Ruby of Ramses!" announced Katnappe.

She used the item's power to toss Kimiko away; the fire warrior landed a few metres behind Katnappe. The cat obsessed villainess jumped away as Kimiko got back on her feet, the female Xiaolin warrior of fire shook her fist at Katnappe.

"Dirty tricks, just what I expected from a fleabag like her!" growled Kimiko, taking a great leap forwards.

Katnappe noticed that her adversary was quickly catching up with her; they were not far away from the footprints now.

"I'm going to be the winner of this game; I'm the one wearing the mighty power suit!" Katnappe cackled.

Kimiko angrily pointed her firework firing Shen Gong Wu at the villainess, supercharging it with her fire element.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko yelled, the flame storm she was supposed to have launched was extinguished by the complete lack of oxygen.

"How pathetic, don't you know that fire can't burn in outer space? This may be a magical showdown, but we still need to respect the laws of physics!" chuckled Katnappe.

Kimiko grit her teeth, she had fallen for the same mistake twice. It was seemingly hopeless, Katnappe was about to get there. Suddenly she stopped, she had halted right near the footprints. The batteries of her power suit had run out, it was impossible for her to move now.

"Luckily I don't run on batteries!" laughed Kimiko, she got to the footprints and ended the showdown.

Kimiko stood holding the Ruby of Ramses and the Vial of Alkahest, she left Katnappe behind.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" wailed Katnappe.

"Unfortunately I can't, Desu will pick you up soon!" Kimiko said.

The fire warrior arrived at where Desu and Yolgrag were, the armoured villain had the space thief cornered. Desu Tubstar had almost wet himself, the villain was cackling evilly.

"You can't escape, I'll destroy you before I destroy your real body!" he chuckled.

"Vial of Alkahest!" yelled Kimiko, spilling some of the magical liquid on Yolgrag's back to reveal his soft blue skin.

Yolgrag growled when he noticed what she had done, he turned around to face her and readied his gun. Desu winked at Kimiko and jumped onto his back, he began to tickle Yolgrag's pale blue skin. The villain laughed uncontrollably as he tried to get Desu off his back.

"Yolgrag's race is extremely ticklish, this'll teach him a thing or two!" laughed Desu.

"Please, stop it! I'll leave you alone just as long as you stop doing that!" squealed Yolgrag Kuwazir, flailing his arms about.

Desu hopped off his back, when he was not looking Kimiko kicked Yolgrag as hard as she could. The armoured villain went flying into his ship as Desu picked up the container that held his real body, Kimiko and the space thief did a high five.

Eventually the earthling and the space thief were back on the ship, heading to Earth. Desu Tubstar had sent Dojo and Katnappe back home, Kimiko felt relieved.

"At least they'll believe me now that Dojo knows too, they thought I sounded like an idiot when I tried to explain what happened last time!" Kimiko explained.

Desu smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, I erased their memories before I sent them back… I didn't want them blabbering all about me and the space adventure we had," he whispered.

Kimiko growled in anger, but she did not think that it was so important.

"At least we stopped Yolgrag destroying the moon and your real body! What does your real body look like anyway?" questioned Kimiko.

Desu blushed and decided to explain it in his own words, it would be less embarrassing than showing her.

"It's kind of orange, furry and…pretty short," he said.

Kimiko began to giggle, she knew that he was telling the truth by his look of sheer embarrassment.

* * *

**Trivia: **Tau Bootis is a star system in the constellation of Bootis, the bear watcher. 

Alkahest is a legendary liquid that was sought by alchemists, it was a solvent that could dissolve anything.


	15. Gauntlets Of Alliance And Union

In Chase's evil lair, Wuya had detected not one but two Shen Gong Wu that were newly active. This quickly caught the attention of Zhen and Chase, who were eager to get some of the mystical Shen Gong Wu to improve their forces.

"Interesting, two Shen Gong Wu have been revealed and they are both in the same area! These can only be the Gauntlet of Union and the Gauntlet of Alliance, they are very powerful!" Wuya explained, magical energy flowing through her Heylin veins.

"Brilliant, perhaps they could be an alternative to the Ten Swords of Legend!" chuckled Zhen.

Hannibal Roy Bean and Zhen's four shadow warriors emerged from the shadows, the evil cohorts looked eager to fight the Xiaolin warriors.

"What shall we do, masters?" questioned Kin-Ki.

"I can't wait to have some fun with those Xiaolin idiots again!" Sui-Ki laughed.

Zhen silenced them with a wave of his hand, he turned to face Hannibal.

"My shadow warriors can be used later, I will use my two other shadow warriors to retrieve the Gauntlet of Alliance and the Gauntlet of Union," he explained to the demonic bean like villain.

"Excellent, I wonder what their reaction will be like when they see that the warriors they killed are alive and well!" Hannibal cackled.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the warriors were attempting their latest test. Kimiko was holding a large boulder between her legs; the other three Xiaolin warriors had to pull her up onto a ledge.

"Come on guys, one of you help me up already!" shouted Kimiko, hoping that she would not have to bear with the weight of the rock any longer.

"Hold your horses, grab one of our hands!" Clay said.

Kimiko looked up to see the hands of the three boys reaching down from the ledge, as she reached to grab one of their hands she noticed they were extremely grubby.

"Eww, did you wash your hands this morning?" squealed Kimiko.

She dropped the boulder, it landed on her toe. As the three male warriors looked at their messy hands, Kimiko jumped up and down while clutching her bruised toes.

"We are sorry; we didn't mean to disgust you with our filthy fingernails!" Omi sighed, looking at his dirty nails.

They crouched down next to Kimiko, she was experiencing quite a bit of pain.

"Whoa, that looks painful! Maybe you shouldn't do anymore work," said Raimundo.

"I'm fine!" Kimiko exclaimed, getting back on her feet.

As she took a step forward she yelled and slumped back down on the floor again, she was eager to do more tasks even though she was in pain.

"I don't think she should come to retrieve the new Shen Gong Wu!" said Dojo; his voice was higher pitched than usual.

The warriors turned their heads to see a very different looking Dojo slithering towards them; Raimundo was quick to notice the obvious change in Dojo's appearance.

"Dojo, you're a girl!" he exclaimed, pointing a stiff finger while pulling a disgusted face.

After several seconds of speechless horror, the Xiaolin warriors started laughing loudly at their transformed friend.

"Its nothing to laugh at, two very powerful Shen Gong Wu have activated at the same time! It caused this to happen!" wailed Dojo, wishing that people could understand what it was like to have strange reactions to the activations of Shen Gong Wu.

Omi bent over and patted Dojo on the head.

"We understand, Doja," the water warrior sniggered.

Dojo grunted as he showed them the Shen Gong Wu scroll, the two gauntlets shared an entry in the mystical encyclopaedia.

"The Gauntlet of Alliance and the Gauntlet of Union are both useless when used by themselves, but if two people wear the gauntlets and hold hands their true power is released. The two friends become invincible and almighty, just as long as they are holding hands," explained Dojo, reading from the mythic text.

Kimiko limped off to get some rest inside; she looked sadly back at the three boys.

"As soon as my feet get better I'll help you again," she said to them.

"Don't worry little lady, we'll retrieve those two gauntlets faster than a coyote after hurting his foot on a cactus!" Clay explained.

Kimiko winced as she thought of the coyote's hurt toes; Raimundo put his hand on Clay's shoulder.

"Maybe that wasn't the best thing you could've said to her…" the wind warrior whispered to his cowboy friend.

Soon they were flying over the clouds on the back of Dojo, searching for the place where the two magical gauntlets were hidden.

"Do you know where these Shen Gong Wu are? Since they are both related, they might be in the same area," Omi said, wondering where the artefacts were located.

"That's correct Omi; both of the gauntlets are in exactly the same building!" explained Dojo.

Finding a place to land, they managed to get to the building in the big city without being seen. They stared up at the library, the place where the two Shen Gong Wu were hidden.

"Okay, let's go in!" Raimundo exclaimed as they walked through the doors.

They went inside, only to get a surprise from Jack Spicer who was standing directly in front of them.

"Xiaolin losers, what a surprise!" shouted Jack, many people in the library turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

Jack's exclamation caught the attention of the librarian, a stern looking woman with glasses.

"Shouting in the library!" said the librarian, tapping her foot and looking sharply at Jack.

She looked behind Jack to see several of his robots, waiting to fight the three Xiaolin warriors. The librarian sniffed the air, there was a delicious smell coming from inside one of the Jackbots.

"No, don't go in there!" gasped the boy genius.

She opened a compartment on the robots, inside was a microwave where a burrito was being heated.

"Food in the library!" the Librarian fumed, waving a finger at Jack.

As the librarian continued to notice ways in which Jack was violating the library rules, the Xiaolin warriors searched for the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Gauntlet of Union is on the bottom floor while the Gauntlet of Alliance is on the roof; think you can get them while I use the little girl's room?" Dojo questioned.

"Okay, let's go right away!" replied Raimundo.

Clay ran towards the staircase that would lead him to the roof of the building, Raimundo and Omi searched the bottom floor. The warriors of air and water headed towards a quiet section in the corner of the library.

That was until something caught Raimundo's eye, a very attractive woman was reading a storybook to a group of small children sitting on beanbags. Raimundo sat with the children and watched the woman read the story, Omi walked up to Raimundo.

"Raimundo, we need to find the gauntlet!" Omi whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second…" mumbled Raimundo as the woman turned a page, causing her breasts to bounce up and down very slightly.

Clay managed to climb to the top of the stairs, using his brute strength to open the tough door to the roof. As the door swung open, a breeze reminded Clay that the weather was cold. In the centre of the roof were nine glass panels arranged in a square, Clay could see right down to the bottom of the library where Jack was still getting told off.

"Hello there, earth warrior!" cackled a voice from behind him.

Clay turned around to see the tall skinny shadow warrior, the villain laughed as he revealed his true appearance. He was a flamboyantly coloured jester with pointy ears and short horns on his forehead; his skin was a pale green and he wore pointy black oversized shoes. His right leg was decorated with red and blue diamond shapes while his left leg was decorated in green and yellow diamond shapes; he had a five pointed purple hat with jingling bells. His five pointed collar also had bells, he had a long black moustache and yellow eyes.

"Let me guess, you're with that Nimis guy aren't you?" asked Clay.

"Correct, my name is Choronzon and I'm pleased to meet you!" the demonic fiend replied.

Clay spied the Gauntlet of Alliance in the corner of his eye, it was a golden gauntlet decorated with sapphires and it had silver fingers. The cowboy dived towards the Shen Gong Wu, his hand managed to touch it at exactly the same time as Choronzon.

"Darn it, he's speedy!" Clay thought to himself.

"Wow, a game! I love games!" giggled Choronzon, waiting for Clay to name the challenge.

The earth warrior glanced at the nine glass squares; he had invented the perfect challenge for the situation.

"Okay then, I'll call this game Xiaolin Tic-tac-toe! The first person to get three of there symbols in a row wins; while they're trying to do it they'll try and erase their opponent's symbols! I wager the Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Clay explained, adjusting his hat.

"I'll wager the Kuzusu Atom, this is going to be fun!" said Choronzon with a wicked smile.

In the meantime, Omi headed towards the Gauntlet of Union he had spotted. It was a silver gauntlet decorated with rubies, it had golden fingers. He dashed forwards, only to recoil as icy projectiles were fired at him. Nimis skidded around the corner of a bookshelf, he grinned evilly at Omi as he dived to the Shen Gong Wu. Both the overweight demon and the small water monk touched the gauntlet at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Name your challenge; just make it quick because I want to have lunch soon!" Nimis sneered.

Omi glanced briefly at Nimis' fatness; Omi had a brilliant idea for a Xiaolin Showdown.

"The showdown will be a battle in this maze like section of the library; the walls will randomly change arrangement! Also, we must fight each other without making a loud noise! I'll wager my Crazy Haze Sword!" Omi explained with a smile.

"I'll wager the Draupnir Gold," added Nimis.

The two showdowns started at the same time, the environment changed. The roof of the building became a demonic looking tic-tac-toe grid while the bottom floor of the library became a foreboding maze with high bookshelves for walls; the combatants stared at each other before the games started.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" yelled Clay, Omi, Choronzon and Nimis.

Clay started the showdown by jumping onto one of the nine squares; the glass panel was marked with a large glowing blue O. Choronzon leaped into the air, holding a pack of cards.

"Pick one card, any card! On second thought, why not have them all?" cackled the jester like shadow warrior, tossing the playing cards at Clay.

At first the cowboy did not see the dangers of the playing cards, but when he saw one explode he avoided them. There were too many cards flying at him, he was blown backwards by the explosions and Choronzon landed on his square, erasing the O and replacing it with a red X.

"I was never good at card games, but let's see if I'm any good at tic-tac-toe!" exclaimed the earth Xiaolin warrior, leaping forwards and creating another O.

Meanwhile, Omi and Nimis ran through the maze, turning sharply whenever a wall shifted. Omi had the Crazy Haze Sword ready, but kept avoiding the drool icicle projectiles. Nimis continued to chase Omi until he got the little Xiaolin warrior in a dead end; he sniggered softly as he approached Omi menacingly.

"I've been saving this all morning just for you!" chuckled the fat servant of Zhen, pointing his rear at Omi ready to unleash his deadly gas attack.

Omi smiled and pointed at a poster that said 'silence in the library' to remind Nimis of the challenge, the water warrior leapt wall to wall as Nimis muffled the noise of his flatus with his hands.

"Try and keep up!" said Omi as loudly as he could without shouting.

Nimis growled softly as he ran after the water warrior, using the power of the Juju Flytrap to send angry insects towards Omi.

Back on the roof, Clay and Choronzon both had two squares occupied, if one of them placed an X or O they would win.

"My, you are a good tic-tac-toe player! You would be a perfect playmate for me, if you survive this Xiaolin Showdown!" Choronzon said.

He pointed his hand at Clay; a rope made from brightly coloured handkerchiefs shot out and wrapped around the earth Xiaolin warrior's legs.

"T doesn't want to see your darn magic tricks, let go of me you snake!" growled Clay.

Choronzon managed to toss the strong cowboy around as if he was light as a feather; afterwards he started to erase Clay's O squares. Clay snapped the rope that held his legs together and immediately got back on his feet; he resumed his struggle and began to erase Choronzon's X squares. It was not long before they were back where they were a couple of moments ago, Clay was already tired.

"I can chase after you all day long if that's what you want!" panted Nimis.

The rotund demon continued to pursue his bald headed opponent, Omi was still full of energy. Nimis' unfit red body was dripping; his black breechcloth was wet through with sweat.

"Lalala, its fun to run!" sang Omi quietly as he ran circles around the tired out shadow warrior.

Nimis stopped trudging forwards and bent over, putting his hands on his knees with his tongue hanging out. Omi stopped and looked at the demon; in fact he pitied the fat shadow warrior.

"What do you want? Do you want to rub it in my face the fact you're skinny and I'm chunky?" Nimis questioned wiping the sweat from his brow.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like to call it a draw and we become allies. Master Fung's routinely exercises will make you as strong as the rest of us!" Omi answered, holding his hand out for Nimis to shake.

Nimis looked at the water warrior's hand; it was still grubby from the morning exercise. The fat demon smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, I know that there a lot of advantages when you're in shape…" he said.

He suddenly tripped Omi up with his leg and sat on him, the little water monk groaned as he was squashed.

"…I have the advantage in this battle because round is a shape!" Nimis continued, jumping up and down on top of Omi.

Meanwhile, Clay and Choronzon had tried many times to get a row of three. Clay was panting as Choronzon erased some of his O symbols; Clay retaliated by erasing some of the X symbols.

"What's the matter, are you down in the dumps?" asked Choronzon, laughing hysterically.

While Omi was getting crushed, he heard the voice of Raimundo from behind one of the bookcases.

"Omi, I can't see what's happening, but I know you can do it! Kimiko will be upset if we don't win the gauntlets!" shouted the Shoku leader; his words caused Omi's forehead dots to glow.

Thinking about Kimiko's attractive face, the water monk pushed Nimis off of him. Omi got to his feet and used his legendary sword Shen Gong Wu.

"Crazy Haze Sword!" whispered Omi, swaying the shimmering blade around in the air.

It created a startling haze that surrounded Nimis; suddenly it flashed many different colours and disoriented the demonic lackey. Omi leapt forwards and punched Nimis several times in the gut; the rotund shadow warrior was sent flying into a bookcase. Nimis got back to his feet, growling angrily.

"This isn't over!" roared the demon loudly.

Suddenly, the showdown ended. Nimis covered his mouth; he realized that he had broken the silence.

"You've lost, but the librarian is still dealing with Jack Spicer. But don't worry, the punishment I'm about to give you is going to be more severe than what she would've done to you!" Omi said, showing his enemy the Shimo Staff.

"Just a stick!" chuckled Nimis.

Omi transformed the Shimo Staff into an icy spear with a massive blade; he waved it menacingly at Nimis.

"Just a stinky demon!" chuckled Omi.

Nimis cringed in horror as Omi waved the staff at him; he tried to smile as the blade was held close to his face.

"Hey, don't be so harsh buddy! If it makes you feel better I'll give you the Shen Gong Wu I have in my tummy, what do you say?" asked Nimis, sweating in fear and anxiety.

"I say I'll make you a kebab if you're lying again!"

Nimis nodded rapidly, Omi knew he was too scared to be lying.

"Just wait there!" shouted Nimis, running over to the toilets.

Omi transformed his Shimo Staff back into its tiny form; Raimundo looked at Omi in awe.

"Wow Omi, I've never seen you act so mean to a bad guy!" gasped the wind warrior.

Omi blushed; he looked down at his feet.

"Well, I was just acting," he said.

"Rock on!" Raimundo exclaimed.

Clay could see his two friends bellow, Omi was holding the Gauntlet of Union. Clay focussed all his attention on the game; he would win the showdown just like Omi.

"One more square and I win!" squealed Choronzon with delight.

"Eight more squares and I win! Ring of the Nine Dragons!" yelled Clay.

Activating the power of the mystical ring, Clay created copies of himself until there was nine of him. The eight other Clays jumped onto the other squares, knocking Choronzon away with the shockwave they created. The glass panels became cracked, each square was filled with a blue O. The showdown ended, Clay stood holding the Shen Gong Wu he had claimed.

"I should've told you I'm a sore loser!" growled Choronzon, holding many throwing knives in each hand.

Clay smiled and gently hopped off the glass panels, Choronzon stomped onto the squares which caused them to shatter. He fell screaming to the library bellow, his fall was broken by Jack Spicer who had finally stopped being told off by the librarian.

"I've been banned from the library for six months and now this!" groaned Jack, holding back tears.

The water, earth and wind warriors met up once again. Both Omi and Clay had successfully retrieved the gauntlets and Raimundo was very impressed as their leader, he knew that Kimiko would be proud.

"Thanks a lot guys, with these gauntlets we can show evil a thing or two! Kimiko will be happy that we've got them!" Raimundo exclaimed.

Omi sniggered and grinned at Raimundo.

"Why are you thinking about Kimiko when you have other people to think about?" asked the water monk, pointing secretly at the attractive woman who had been reading the storybooks to the children.

Raimundo quickly glanced at the woman and blushed; she smiled at him as she walked into the arms of a man who had parked his black motorcycle outside. They kissed and headed away from the three warriors, she but on a crash helmet and waved Raimundo goodbye.

"Hey Raimundo, who was that girl?" Clay questioned.

Raimundo croaked for a second before turning back to his friends.

"She was a good reader…" mumbled Raimundo; the image of Kimiko reoccupied his mind.

* * *

**Trivia: **Choronzon was a demon and an important aspect of a magic system founded by Aleister Crowley; he is one of the insane dwellers of the abyss whose number is 333. 


	16. Holding Hands To Kick Butt

**Author's Note: **Yay! This is the sixteenth chapter, which is eight multiplied by two! What's so special? This chapter contains slightly more OmixKim, Raikim and ClayxKim than usual! It's the whole reason why people are reading this story; they don't want to know about the interesting plot! Oh and there's somthing about Zhen too.

* * *

Zhen stood in front of his two minions; they had failed retrieving the Gauntlet of Alliance and the Gauntlet of Union miserably and were now awaiting a punishment. 

"Miserable worms, I will throw you into the flames of the underworld for your failure!" growled Zhen, he much preferred his four other shadow warriors.

Choronzon and Nimis were shaking like a pair of maracas; Chase walked past them and got close to Zhen.

"It shall be you who will be punished if your next plan fails, Zhen," said the immortal evil warrior sternly.

Zhen changed his mind about punishing them and turned to face Ongyo-Ki, Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki.

"I suppose you are all eager to fight the Xiaolin warriors with your new powers, we will have to wait until the activation of another Shen Gong Wu where we can catch the warriors by surprise!" Zhen explained to his warriors.

"Do we have to wait, I want to destroy them now!" growled Fuu-Ki.

Ongyo-Ki pointed behind Zhen, the shadow manipulating demon warrior had noticed that Wuya was having another one of her Shen Gong Wu sensing headaches.

"The woman detects another artefact," Ongyo-Ki said.

Zhen rubbed his hands together; his warriors would be very pleased.

"Wuya is unlike other women, she always bursts in when she's needed!" chuckled Zhen.

Wuya rolled her eyes; Zhen seemed like Chase except he was far more annoying.

Back at the Xiaolin temple, the warriors knew from the commotion that Dojo had sensed the Shen Gong Wu too. Kimiko still needed to recover from her injury, but later that day she would be able to fight again.

"I wonder what kind of Shen Gong Wu it could be," pondered Omi.

"I wonder what kind of reaction Dojo has to it, hopefully it won't be like the last reaction he had when the gauntlets were revealed," Raimundo added.

Their little green friend slithered into the room they were in; he was holding the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and a notepad.

"What's the Shen Gong Wu for today little scaly partner?" questioned Clay.

Dojo began to write on the notepad, the Xiaolin warriors noticed that his mouth was sealed shut and he could not speak.

"Hey, this is the least disgusting reaction Dojo's had to a Wu being revealed!" Kimiko chuckled; Dojo tore the note off and handed it to Raimundo.

"The Switcheroo Casket is a strange Shen Gong Wu, whatever you place inside it is swapped with the object you want as long as it is in range," Raimundo said, reading what Dojo had written.

The new Shen Gong Wu sounded intriguing; it could give them a great advantage against their enemies and could cause confusion amongst them.

"Excellent, let us strike swiftly so the Wu is ours!" Omi exclaimed.

"Have fun boys, whenever the next Shen Gong Wu is revealed I'll be coming with you again!" Kimiko said, waving goodbye to the three Xiaolin warriors.

As Dojo went outside and enlarged himself, Raimundo showed Clay and Omi the Gauntlet of Alliance and the Gauntlet of Union.

"With these, beating Jack Spicer or the shadow warriors will be a walk in the park!" said the Shoku leader.

"It was really lucky that we got them!" added Clay.

Soon they were flying to the location of the Switcheroo Casket, the warriors soon landed in a coniferous forest. The warriors of water, air and earth trod carefully through the forest so they could catch their enemies by surprise. Dojo quickly scribbled something on a note and passed it to Omi, it said that he was feeling some other kind of aura that was not just the Shen Gong Wu.

"We must be careful my friends, Dojo believes there is something dark and mysterious taking place!" Omi whispered.

Sitting in the shade of one of the trees, Clay spotted the Switcheroo Casket. It was a silver and ivory jewellery box with a lock in the shape of a tiger's head, the warriors approached it silently. Suddenly, the three of them were blown away by a gust of wind.

"Raimundo, don't be so eager to use your powers!" shouted Clay.

"It wasn't me dudes!" Raimundo said.

They looked around for a moment; the gust of wind that had knocked them over was too powerful to be natural in the calm air of the forest. All of a sudden, a dark figure dropped down from the trees. The three warriors gasped, they immediately recognised who it was.

"Fuu-Ki!" gasped Omi, pointing at the wind manipulating shadow warrior.

A few milliseconds later, Kin-Ki and Sui-Ki jumped down behind them.

"Don't forget us!" laughed Kin-Ki; Sui-Ki was laughing too.

Ongyo-Ki made a surprise entrance by emerging from the shadows.

"I'm glad you still remember us," he said.

The Xiaolin warriors, shocked to see their old enemies, were even shocked to see Zhen. The wicked villain emerged from behind a tree and folded his arms, chuckling silently.

"So Zhen is back, and so are his lackeys!" muttered Raimundo.

"That's right; you have to thank Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean for our return! I'll send them your thanks after my men destroy you!" Zhen explained.

He briefly vanished, the four shadow warriors dived on the three elemental warriors.

"If we have defeated these fiends before, we can defeat them again!" Omi exclaimed.

"That's right, we're Shoku warriors now!" Clay yelled.

They blew Zhen's shadow warriors away with a combined attack, the four demonic lackeys landed back on their feet.

"That's odd, where's the female warrior?" asked Fuu-Ki.

"It's a shame she isn't here, I really liked the look of her!" Sui-Ki chuckled, licking his lips.

Raimundo leapt to the front of the group, the three male Xiaolin warriors got into their fighting stances.

"She's out of action for now, but I don't think she wants to waste any time fighting a bunch of losers like you shadow dorks!" exclaimed Raimundo with a smile.

Kin-Ki turned his skin to metal, the furious shadow warrior charged at the group of heroes.

"Shoku Capricorn Defence; Guardian Circle!" shouted Clay.

The Xiaolin warrior of the earth used his Shoku elemental powers to create a wall of stone warriors, Kin-Ki bumped into the soldiers with a loud thud and lay dazed on the floor as the statues disappeared.

"Shoku Pisces Technique; Liquid Trident!" Omi announced, blasting away Ongyo-Ki and Fuu-Ki with the watery attack.

Sui-Ki was immune to the attack and grinned at them, Raimundo began to charge up his move to defeat the water demon.

"Shoku Libra Technique; Vicious Gale!" Raimundo yelled.

The gust of wind he summoned bowled Sui-Ki over and the rest of the shadow warriors as they were trying to get up; Zhen appeared out of the shadows once again.

"This battle is over!" Omi exclaimed, pointing at the fallen evil lackeys.

Zhen snapped his fingers, the shadow warriors began to growl loudly as they got back on their feet. The three Xiaolin heroes gasped, Zhen's lackeys were beginning to transform into frightening monsters.

"Before you defeated my warriors for the first time, I kept their genetic material just in case they met a gruesome end like they did. With a combination of forbidden science and dark magic, I created embryonic clusters of my four servants. I used Chase's Lao Mang Long soup to resurrect them, restoring them to their powerful forms and infusing their genetic makeup with unholy dragon DNA! Each of my warriors now has the fighting ability of Chase Young himself!" Zhen explained to the heroes.

Ongyo-Ki, Kin-Ki, Sui-Ki and Fuu-Ki were now humanoid lizard creatures like Chase Young in his true form. However, each of them was coloured with the shadow warrior's distinct skin colour.

"This has got really ugly!" gasped Raimundo.

"Should we use the gauntlets?" questioned Clay.

The wind warrior nodded and produced the gauntlets from his shirt; he gave them to Omi and Clay.

"You try them out first!" he said to the warriors of water and earth.

Omi donned the Gauntlet of Alliance while Clay put on the Gauntlet of Union, the two warriors immediately held hands.

"Gauntlet of Alliance!" announced Omi.

"Gauntlet of Union!" Clay shouted.

They ran at the four lizard men, shouting at the top of their lungs and hoping that the two Shen Gong Wu would give them power. While still holding hands, Clay and Omi span around and kicked the shadow warriors who circled them. To their horror, their kicks did not affect the villains at all. What was even more of a surprise was the fact that Clay and Omi were punched flying into a tree, proving that the gauntlets were not making them invincible.

"That's impossible, they're using the gauntlets correctly!" gasped Raimundo.

Omi and Clay were knocked down to the floor; Raimundo did not want to see them brutally beaten up.

"Give up already!" hissed Fuu-Ki.

"Clay, pass your gauntlet to me!" yelled Raimundo.

Raimundo jumped and caught the Gauntlet of Union; he quickly held hands with the water monk and tried desperately to combat the transformed shadow warriors.

"You can't win, those worthless gauntlets are useless!" laughed Kin-Ki.

The metallic villain was correct, Omi and Raimundo fell easily. The three Xiaolin warriors lay panting on the ground, the shadow warriors became their ordinary forms as they made their way over to the Switcheroo Casket.

"Hey, you get back here you yellow bellies…" panted Clay.

Ongyo-Ki lifted up the new Shen Gong Wu and handed it to his master, Zhen was pleased with his victory.

"Next time we meet, I shall destroy you all. My warriors spared your lives since there are only three of you here, it will be more rewarding when we destroy you and the girl as well!" chuckled Zhen.

They teleported away, the three Xiaolin warrior's hearts sank. Raimundo looked at the gauntlets; he then threw them down on the ground in anger.

"Stupid Shen Gong Wu, why didn't Dashi test if they worked properly?" Raimundo muttered.

Suddenly, Dojo jumped out from his hiding place. His mouth was open, showing that his ailment had been cured.

"Finally, I can talk again! My pen was running out of ink!" he exclaimed.

Omi quickly glanced at him, Dojo knew that they were all upset with the fact they had lost a Shen Gong Wu.

"Dojo, the gauntlets aren't working. They made us fail," whispered Omi.

"Perhaps there might be something in the piece of the Shen Gong Scroll me and Master Fung recovered!" said Dojo.

The three warriors looked at him with wide eyes; Raimundo waved a fist at Dojo.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked the wind warrior angrily.

Dojo frowned; Raimundo remembered that a few minutes ago Dojo could not speak. As Raimundo growled at himself for being an idiot, Omi got to his feet.

"Let's go back to the temple and ask Master Fung about this missing information, finding out what the piece says may give us an advantage against our seemingly invincible opponents!" said the water monk.

"All right, this is the only chance we've got!" Shouted Clay.

They all rode Dojo back to the Xiaolin temple, they were anxious to hear the missing information. When they landed, the three Xiaolin warriors were glad to see that Kimiko was finally better.

"Master Fung has found a missing scrap of the Shen Gong Wu scroll; it says something very interesting," the fire warrior said to her friends.

They shortly gathered around their wise master, Master Fung had finished sticking the missing piece of the mystical scroll into place using tape and some glue he had hurriedly bought at an arts and crafts shop about an hour ago.

"The Gauntlet of Alliance and the Gauntlet of Union only function in the correct fashion if one of the wearers is female and the other is male," Master Fung explained, reading the new information carefully.

Clay, Raimundo and Omi stood with their mouths wide open.

"Let me see that…" whispered Raimundo, what he read was correct.

"No wonder we didn't win, Kimiko was not there to aid us in our struggle for the Switcheroo Casket!" added Omi.

Raimundo looked at the gauntlets again; Kimiko took one of the magical gauntlets from him.

"Either this is one of Dashi's jokes or the ancient grandmaster was being really serious when creating these two Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko said, looking at the three other Xiaolin heroes.

Back at Chase Young's evil abode, Zhen rubbed his hands together with glee because Wuya could sense another Shen Gong Wu.

"Finally, in a few minutes I shall finally rid the world of the Xiaolin warriors when they come to find the new Shen Gong Wu! They already know that the two gauntlets are worthless, perhaps their spirits will be so broken that they will not put up a fight!" cackled the dark fiend.

"Go now and defeat those fools for good, make sure you end their lives this time," said Chase Young.

With the new information on the Gauntlet of Alliance and the Gauntlet of Union, the heroes were confident that they would win the upcoming battle. Omi read from the ancient scroll as they flew closer towards the location where the new Shen Gong Wu was hidden.

"The Chione Trinket allows its holder to transform themselves into a giant snowball to flatten enemies; I think this Shen Gong Wu will work nicely with my water element!" Omi explained.

The heroic team landed on the hillside of a Mediterranean area, they searched high and low for the tiny mystical trinket.

"It's in that tree!" exclaimed Clay, pointing at the branches of an olive tree that was nearby.

As they approached the tree, Zhen and his shadow warriors emerged from their hiding places. Zhen was not expecting the determined looks on their faces; Kimiko saw her chance and dived for the Shen Gong Wu. The Chione Trinket was a little figurine of a snow fairy, it had delicate golden wings.

"Got it!" exclaimed both Kimiko and Fuu-Ki at the same time.

The two combatants started a Xiaolin Showdown; Kimiko was by herself so she could not use the gauntlets with one of the three boys.

"I'll pick the game, and then I'll be able to beat you! Whoever can pick all of the olives off their tree wins, I wager the Switcheroo Casket for your Thunderbird!" chuckled Fuu-Ki before Kimiko could submit her idea for the showdown.

The environment changed, two huge olive trees grew in front of Fuu-Ki and Kimiko.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" exclaimed both fighters.

They leaped into the branches of their trees, the shadow warrior and the female fire warrior began to pick as many black and green olives as they could and tossed them into a basket on their backs.

"Thunderbird!" announced Kimiko, transforming her wagered Shen Gong Wu into its large form.

The great eagle helped her pick the olives, giving her an advantage over Fuu-Ki. Suddenly, the vile shadow warrior transformed into his frightening reptilian form.

"This is where Fuu-Ki wins the competition," Zhen chuckled to himself.

Summoning a massive gust of wind, Fuu-Ki quickly blew all the leaves off his tree. The Lao Mang Long soup had doubled the shadow warrior's power; he could now use his wind manipulating skills to pick the individual olives off the tree. It took only a few seconds for him to win.

"That was simple!" sneered Fuu-Ki, the environment changed back to normal and he claimed the Shen Gong Wu.

Afterwards, Zhen and his warriors stood in front of the Xiaolin warriors. Zhen gave the order, the evil warriors all became their reptilian forms as they prepared to destroy the heroes.

"Gauntlet of Alliance!" yelled Kimiko.

"Gauntlet of Union!" shouted Clay, the warriors of fire and earth held hands while wearing the Gauntlets.

They ran forwards, charging towards Sui-Ki as their hands remained touching. Kimiko held her Arrow Sparrow in her free hand and charged up her Shoku spell.

"Shoku Leo Spell; Aoi Hinotama!" she yelled, sending out a huge ball of blue flame that was magnified by the power of the gauntlets.

Even though Sui-Ki was a water warrior, he was obliterated by the attack. Zhen stood back, if he had eyes they would have been popping out of his head.

"Impossible, those gauntlets are working!" he cried.

Clay and Kimiko separated as Kin-Ki dived in to attack them; Clay tossed the Gauntlet of Union to Raimundo. Immediately the wind and fire warriors held hands, Raimundo used his special art of Bukujutsu to allow them both to soar into the air. The pair of warriors span around rapidly to create a massive tornado that tore the metallic fiend to pieces, Zhen growled loudly as he sent the two remaining shadow warriors to attack.

"Omi, Kimiko, you know what to do!" said Raimundo, smiling while he tossed his gauntlet to Omi.

As soon as the little monk caught it, he blushed as he and Kimiko held hands. Their Chi energy was combined; it would be enough to obliterate the last two warriors in one shot. The two Xiaolin heroes were engulfed in flame and water; the massive dual elemental attack rushed forwards and consumed Ongyo-Ki and Fuu-Ki. His warriors destroyed once again, Zhen slipped quietly into the shadows where he disappeared.

"Drat, he got away with the Wu!" growled Kimiko.

"But we earned something more useful," explained Raimundo, looking at his team-mates.

Back at Chase's lair, the immortal warrior was angry at Zhen. Choronzon and Nimis looked frightened like their master; Wuya did not care and continued to file her nails so they were sharp.

"Zhen, your time is up. I am unimpressed," murmured Chase.

"Chase Young, I have a plan B! You must listen!" spluttered Zhen, Chase's jungle cat warriors leapt out of nowhere and surrounded the armoured villain.

With a secret gesture, Zhen ordered his two remaining lackeys to attack. He was shocked when they walked up to Chase and stood beside him.

"We're sorry, Zhen," muttered Choronzon.

"Chase has more power than you," Nimis added.

Zhen growled, he shook his fist at them and they cowered in fear.

"Imbeciles, you address me as your master!" he roared.

"Enough," said Chase, pointing his finger at Zhen.

A beam shot out from his fingertips, Zhen was hidden in a cloud of smoke. Nimis and Choronzon thought he was vaporised, but instead the Heylin magic had transformed Zhen. He was now a black panther, albeit made of metal like his armour since he had no flesh. Against his own will, a force beckoned Zhen to the feet of his new master. Chase stroked his head and Zhen began to purr, he belonged to Chase now.

* * *

**Trivia: **Capricorn is the final earth sign in astrology.

Chione was a snow nymph in Greek mythology.

Leo is the final astrological sign of fire.

Aoi is Japanese for blue and Hinotama translates as fireball.


End file.
